Oh My Ghost
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: DALAM RANGKA MEMERIAHKAN DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN, IT'S MY FIRST GS, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, kamsahamnida ... #bow LAST CHAP IS COMING!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh My Ghost**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Song Ji Hyun (OC)**

 **Kim Heechul (GS/Kibum's Mother)**

 **Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Kyuhyun's Mother)**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : 'kyuhyun bisa melihat hantu setelah kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya empat tahun lalu yang membuatnya koma selama dua tahun, setelah kyuhyun bangun dari komanya, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu, sampai akhirnya suatu hari kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja di penyebrangan jalan, tabrakan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan hantu wanita bernama ji hyun, hantu wanita yang meminta bantuannya agar sang kekasih merelakan kepergiannya, mampukah kyuhyun membantu ji hyun atau justru kyuhyunlah yang terjerat dengan pesona kekasih ji hyun yang memiliki tatapan mata tajam dan misterius itu?"**

 **Happy Reading**

 **-kyuhyun pov-**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, ahh sepertinya ini sudah pagi, atau siang?, dilihat dari cahaya terang yang menembus tirai berwarna biru yang menutupi jendelaku sepertinya matahari sudah cukup tinggi, yahh aku tidak tidur cukup tadi malam, bagaimana tidak, tadi malam ada hantu remaja yang terus saja menggangguku, yahh kalian tidak salah baca aku memang mengatakan hantu, lebih jelasnya aku memang bisa melihat hantu, jangan heran seperti itu, di dunia ini banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal sering terjadi. eumm sebelumnya apakah aku sudah mengenalkan diriku?, ahh sepertinya belum. Baiklah, namaku cho kyuhyun, gadis berusia 24 tahun, putri bungsu dari Cho Jung Soo dan Cho kangin, dan adik dari cho donghae, aku sangat suka makan dan bermain game, walau waktuku untuk bermain game sering terganggu oleh para arwah penasaran yang suka mencariku untuk meminta bantuan, yahh karna keahlianku inilah banyak hantu yang sering mencariku, membuatku selalu kurang tidur dan membuatku memiliki lingkar hitam di sekeliling mataku.

Aku meregangkan ototku, arghh badanku sakit semua karna semalaman tertidur dalam posisi terduduk, aku menengok ke samping kananku, berniat melihat jam weker berukuran sedang yang kuletakkan di atas mejaku. "akhhh halmoni mengagetkanku!" pekikku saat melihat sosok nenek berkulit pucat dan berambut putih berjongkok di atas mejaku. "halmoni jangan suka muncul tiba – tiba" gerutuku, baiklah, ini memang sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak aku pertama kali bisa melihat makhluk halus namun aku tak pernah terbiasa, jujur saja banyak sekali hantu yang sangat tidak enak untuk di pandang, terutama yang meninggal karna kecelakaan ohh kalian tidak akan mau membayangkannya, dan nenek yang sekarang sudah berpindah ke pojok ruangan ini adalah salah satu penghuni kamarku selain hantu anak kecil yang juga menetap di kamarku, mereka sudah ada sejak aku pertama kali menempati kamar ini dua tahun lalu, awalnya aku memang sangat takut dan berusaha menghindari mereka namun lama kelamaan aku merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran keduanya, mereka tidak pernah mengganguku hanya saja tingkah mereka yang suka muncul dan menghilang sesukanya itulah yang sering mengagetkanku.

"nek dimana byul?" tanyaku, byul adalah nama hantu anak kecil, usianya masih sepuluh tahun saat meninggal, dia meninggal di kolam yang ada di belakang gedung apartemenku. Nenek itu hanya menggelang tanda tidak tau, ahh sudahlah mungkin byul hanya berjalan – jalan, wajar hantu anak kecil sepertinya masih suka main – main.

Aku menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendelaku, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyinari kamarku yang temaram, membuat kamar yang berukuran tidak terlalu luas itu dapat terlihat jelas, ahh kalian jangan heran kalau melihat benda – benda aneh di kamarku, seperti bawang putih yang tergantung dan lain – lain, semua benda itu sengaja kuletakkan disana untuk menghalau makhluk halus masuk tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil buktinya mereka masih dengan bebas keluar masuk kamarku, kuberi saran, jangan terlalu percaya dengan informasi dari internet, itu tidak seratus persen benar, salah satunya adalah bawang putih yang katanya ditakuti hantu.

Kulirik jam wekerku, ahh sudah jam sebelas rupanya, aku harus bergegas mandi jam dua belas nanti aku harus berkerja, ya aku memang berkerja di sebuah cafe kecil tidak jauh dari apartemen kecil yang kutempati ini. Dengan cepat kusambar handuk putihku yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan berbegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kecil di kamarku.

 **-kyuhyun pov end-**

Drrrttt Drrrtttt, smartphone kyuhyun yang diletakkan di atas meja bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, tertulis nama eomma di layar smartphone kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi menyambar smartphonenya, setelah menggeser gambar terpon berwarna hijau kyuhyun menempelkan smartphonenya ke telinga, handuk putih masih melilit di kepalanya menutupi rambut coklatnya yang panjang.

"yoboseo eomma" sapanya

"kyunnie chagy, kenapa baru mengangkat telpon eomma?" sahut suara di sebrang sana

"mianhae, eomma kyu baru saja bangun dan mandi" sahut kyuhyun

"apa kau kekurangan tidur lagi sayang, eumm apa mereka masih mengganggumu?" tanya jung soo –eomma kyuhyun- ragu

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, keluarganya memang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya, terutama eomma dan oppanya, appanya sendiri sudah meninggal saat dia berusia lima belas tahun, jadi dia hanya hidup bersama eomma dan oppanya. Yahh eomma dan oppalah orang pertama yang mengetahui 'kelebihannya' ini saat dia sadar dari komanya dua tahun lalu setelah selama dua tahun tertidur, kyuhyun bahkan masih ingat saat pertama kali dia membuka mata di rumah sakit seoul, bukan hanya ada eomma dan oppanya di kamar rawatnya namun banyak sosok lain dari yang berpenampilan biasa sampai yang menyeramkan. Kyuhyun langsung menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu pada eomma dan oppanya namun mereka tidak percaya, mereka menganggap kyuhyun masih syok setelah dua tahun koma, sampai akhirnya keduanya percaya. Kyuhyun sempat bertahan tiga bulan tinggal di kampung halamannya bersama eomma dan oppanya namun dia tahu mereka tidak nyaman dengan kemampuan kyuhyun, dan sadar atau tidak mereka mulai menjauhi kyuhyun, akhirnya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di seoul, sejak saat itulah kehidupannya berubah, dia bukan lagi cho kyuhyun, gadis pintar lulusan terbaik seoul university yang mempesona, namun hanya cho kyuhyun si gadis aneh berkulit pucat.

"chagy?" tanya jung soo karna tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari putrinya

"ne, eomma?" sahut kyuhyun

"pulanglah kalau kau ada waktu, eomma dan oppamu merindukanmu" ucap jung soo

"ne eomma" jawab kyuhyun, kyuhyun tau eommanya hanya basa – basi, pasalnya eommanya selalu tidak nyaman saat dia berkunjung ke rumah. "eomma, kyu harus menutup telponnya sekarang, kyu harus kerja" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, jaga kesehatanmu baby, eomma mencintaimu"

"ne, eomma nado" balas kyuhyun lalu mengakhiri sambungan telponnya dengan sang eomma, kyuhyun lalu meraih coat coklatnya dan memakainya, setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci kyuhyun mulai berjalan menjauhi apartemennya, diiringgi dengan tatapan aneh para tetangga apartemennya. Ya kyuhyun memang terkenal sebagai gadis aneh yang tertutup, bagaimana tidak, kyuhyun tidak pernah menyapa orang lain, yeoja tinggi itu selalu jalan menunduk dengan rambut panjang yang hampir mentupi wajahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kyuhyun selalu berjalan menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut, kyuhyun hanya malas melihat hantu – hantu yang di temuinya di jalan, dan juga takut hantu – hantu itu melihatnya dan akhirnya mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di pinggir jalan, yeoja berkulit pucat itu melihat rambu untuk penyebrang, ikut berjalan bersama penyebrang jalan lainnya saat lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"ahh ahjussi janagan menggangguku sekarang, aku harus berkerja" gumam kyuhyun sambil menggendikkan bahunya, saat merasakan tangan tak kasat mata itu menyentuh bahunya, kyuhyun bisa merasakan perbedaan yang menyentuhnya apakan manusia atau hantu, mereka memiliki aura yang berbeda. Beberapa orang yang berjalan di dekat kyuhyun menatap gadis itu aneh, bagaimana tidak kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang berbicara sendiri.

"ahjussiii..." rengek kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu terlalu fokus mengusir hantu yang mengikutinya itu sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya, sampai ...BRUKKK, kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang juga menyebrang namun berlawanan arah dengannya.

"ahh mianhae, mianhae" kyuhyun membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf, sedangkan namja yang di tabraknya itu hanya melirik sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja. Saat itulah kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya memandang punggung tegap yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya itu, saat itulah kyuhyun melihat arwah seorang gadis bergaun putih yang berjalan melayang mengikuti namja yang ditabraknya itu, sepertinya namja itu diikuti oleh hantu, pikir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan hantu itu, sampai hantu itu berhenti dan berbalik memandangnya, membuat kyuhyun terkesiap, kyuhyun dengan cepat memutuskan kontak mata dengan hantu itu, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe dari pukul dua belas siang sampai jam empat sore, dimalam hari dia berkerja sebagai penjaga mini market 24 jam sebagai kasir sampai jam dua dini hari, seharusnya kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik melihat prestasinya saat di bangku kuliah bukannya menjadi pelayan atau kasir di minimarket, namun siapa yang mau menerima kyuhyun yang pernah mengalami cidera otak parah bahkan koma selama dua tahun.

"kyu, kenapa diam saja, layani tamu yang baru datang" ucap bora salah satu senior kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung merapikan penampilannya, yeoja manis itu sudah memakai seragam cafe berupa apron coklat bertuliskan kona beans yang menutupi kemeja hitam kebesaran yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun menghampiri pelanggan itu dan menanyakan pesanannya, kyuhyun kembali ke dapur begitu yeoja manis itu sudah mencatat pesanan pelanggan, dengan sigap jemari kurus dan lentik itu menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan.

"hai!" tiba - tiba sebuah suara ditambah sosok yeoja bergaun putih muncul di samping kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dibawanya di atas nampan

PRANGGGG, gelas itu pecah berkeping – keping setelah membentur lantai dengan kuat.

"astaga kyuhyun, kau memecahkan gelas lagi" shindong, atasan kyuhyun yang mendengar pecahan gelas langsung menghampiri karyawannya itu, namja berbadan tambun itu tampak melotot marah ke arah kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"mianhae, mianhae!" gumam kyuhyun

"yang kau katakan hanya maaf, maaf, maaf saja, kau tau cafeku bisa bangkrut kalau kau terus saja memecahkan gelas – gelasnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya kyuhyun, apa kau lupa sudah berapa gelas yang kau pecahkan dalam sebulan ini!" marah shindong

"mianhae, mianhae ahjussi" lirih kyuhyun

"aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi kyuhyun, sekarang juga kau dipecat dan cari pekerjaan lain, satu lagi uang pesangonmu di potong untuk mengganti gelas – gelas yang sudah kau pecahkan" ucap shindong sadis, rekan kerja kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya diam saja, mereka justru tampak tertawa kecil, yahh bagi mereka kehilangan satu gadis aneh tidak masalah.

Kyuhyun keluar melalui pintu cafe dengan wajah lesu, yeoja manis itu sudah melepaskan apronnya, menyisakan kemeja hitam kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya. Kyuhyun menggenggam sebuah amplop putih yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, amplop itu berisi sisa uang pesangonnya setelah dipotong biaya ganti rugi gelas – gelas yang telah kyuhyun pecahkan.

"hanya lima puluh ribu won, bahkan untuk membayar uang sewa saja tidak cukup" keluh kyuhyun, kyuhyun bisa saja menelpon ibunya untuk meminjam uang namun dia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya, ibunya juga hanya menggantungkan hidup dari rumah makan kecil yang di kelolanya disana, sedangkan kakaknya, kakaknya sedang menjalani sekolah militer yang tentunya membutuhkan banyak biaya. "ottohke" gumam kyuhyun.

"hei, maaf kau dipecat karnaku" ucap yeoja bergaun putih tadi yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dan berjalan di samping kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan keberadaan yeoja bergaun putih itu.

"aku tau kau mendengarku, jangan pura – pura tidak tau" ucap yeoja itu lagi, tidak tahan melihat kyuhyun yang terus mengabaikannya akhirnya yeoja itu dengan cepat berdiri di depan kyuhyun untuk menghalangi langkah yeoja manis itu. Membuat Kyuhyun reflek berhenti saat hantu bergaun putih itu berdiri di depannya, "ahh benarkan kau melihatku" ucap hantu yeoja itu senang

"apa maumu?!" teriak kyuhyun, "apa kau tidak puas melihatku sudah dipecat dari perkerjaanku?" marah kyuhyun, kyuhyun benar – benar marah saat ini, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dirinya di pecat karna ulah hantu, hidupnya benar – benar kacau karna mahluk tak kasat mata itu.

"aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagipula aku juga tidak akan menemuimu kalau aku tidak terpaksa, oh ya perkenalkan aku song ji hyun" hantu yeoja bergaun putih itu mengulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun, mendengus jengkel saat melihat yeoja manis yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu melewatinya begitu saja tanpa menyambut uluran tangannya.

"ck, dia sombong sekali" keluh hantu cantik bernama ji hyun itu lalu mengikuti kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Ji hyun mengikuti kyuhyun seharian ini, mengikuti kyuhyun keluar masuk cafe dan toko untuk mencari pekerjaan, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun memilih beristirahat di bangku taman kota, ji hyun juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"kau tidak bosan mengikutiku?" tanya kyuhyun

"hey, akhirnya kau berbicara padaku" pekik ji hyun senang karna akhirnya manusia yang sejak tadi diikutinya itu bicara juga.

"kau hantu yang mengikuti namja yang kutabrak tadi kan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"kau benar, namaku ji hyun" ucap ji hyun lagi

"aku sudah mendengarnya tadi, kau kira aku tuli" sahut yeoja manis itu, kyuhyun sengaja memasang earphone di telinganya agar orang mengira dia sedang menelpon agar dia tidak disangka orang gila karna bicara sendiri, walau sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dianggap orang gila dan orang aneh. "jadi kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya kyuhyun, dia ingin cepat – cepat hantu yeoja ini meninggalkannya

"seperti yang kau lihat tadi, aku selalu mengikuti namja yang kau tabrak tadi, dia adalah kekasihku, aku sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa ke alamku, karna kau tau, kekasihku belum bisa merelakan kepergianku" ucap ji hyun

"jadi selama dua tahun ini kau selalu mengikutinya?" tanya kyuhyun

"ya, aku selalu berada di dekatnya, berusaha memberitahunya kalau aku sudah bahagia kalau saja dia bisa merelakanku, tapi semuanya sia – sia, dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku, aku juga selalu berusaha menemui cenayang namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihatku, sampai aku bertemu denganmu" ucap ji hyun

"aku?"

"ne, kyuhyun-ah kau satu – satunya yang bisa melihatku" ji hyun berdiri dari duduknya, hantu cantik itu menari – nari di depan kyuhyun

"apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku ingin kau memberitahu kekasihku untuk merelakanku, dan setelah itu pufff aku akan hidup dengan tenang di alamku" ucap ji hyun

"kau fikir akan semudah itu, aku tidak akan dianggap orang gila kalau orang – orang percaya ada yang bisa melihat hantu" gumam kyuhyun

"ahh kau benar, apalagi kekasihku itu orang yang sangat rasional, jangankan hantu santa claus saja dia tidak percaya" murung ji hyun

"aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu ji hyun-ssi kau lihat sendiri aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku, dan aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru untuk melanjutkan hidupku jadi silahkan kau cari orang lain" ucap kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan hantu cantik itu seorang diri.

"ck, dia tidak sopan aku lebih tua darinya seharusnya dia memanggilku eonnie, lihat saja aku tidak akan menyerah" teguh ji hyun sebelum hantu cantik itu menghilang dalam sekejap seperti asap.

.

.

"pagi" sapa ji hyun saat kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari apartemennya

Kyuhyun hanya melengos tanpa menanggapi hantu yang terus mengganggunya selama hampir seminggu ini, ohh ayolah kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah, mencari pekerjaan, bekerja di supermarket saat malam hari, ditambah dia juga harus meladeni 'pasien-pasien' hantunya, den sakarang di tambah hantu yeoja pantang menyerah yang selalu muncul dimanapun, di depan rumahnya, tempatnya berkerja, bahkan di depan kamar mandi saat kyuhyun selsai mandi, kyuhyun benar – benar dibuat frustasi oleh hantu di depannya ini.

"hentikan!, jangan lagi mengikutiku, kau tidak dengar? Aku tidak mau!" teriak yeoja manis itu, kyuhyun benar – benar sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

Ji hyun memasang ekspresi sedih, "aku tidak tau harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi, hanya kau satu – satunya harapanku, aku juga tidak tahan melihat kibum yang selalu bersedih karna kepergianku, tapi baiklah, kalau itu mengganggumu aku tidak bisa memaksa, sekali lagi maaf kyuhyun-ah karna sudah mengganggumu" ucap ji hyun, hantu cantik itu menjauhi kyuhyun dengan ekspresi lesu, membuat kyuhyun tidak tega, yahh yeoja cantik ini sebenarnya sangat baik hati, dia tidak tega melihat seseorang yang menangis atau terluka karnanya.

"tunggu, baiklah aku akan membantumu" putus kyuhyun akhirnya

"benarkah?" dalam sekejap ji hyun berada di depan kyuhyun, hantu cantik itu menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun merasakan sensasi dingin di tangannya. Senyuman ji hyun semakin terkembang saat melihat kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

.

.

"jadi kau meninggal karna kecelakaan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mencatat poin – poin penting di bukunya

"ya, aku tidak terlalu ingat saat itu yang kutau hari sedang hujan, hujan yang sangat lebat bahkan jalanan hampir tak terlihat, yang kuingat saat itu kami sedang bertengkar, aku tidak ingat karna apa, yang kuingat hanya kami saling berteriak sebelum aku memaksanya untuk menurunkanku, kami saling berebut setir, dan akhirnya mobil kami menabrak sebuah pohon besar" jelas ji hyun dengan tatapan menerawang, hantu cantik itu duduk dengan tenang di depan kyuhyun dengan kaki menyilang.

"lalu apa lagi setelah itu?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku terjebak di dunia yang penuh warna putih, aku tidak tau berapa lama, sampai akhirnya tiba – tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menyedotku, dan aku sudah berada di pemakaman saat itu, pemakamanku, aku melihat semuanya eomma, appa, oppa, dan kibum oppa, mereka semua ada disana mengantarkan kepergianku" kenang ji hyun, gurat sedih terlihat jelas di wajah pucat itu.

"dunia putih itu adalah perantara, arwah yang telah menyelesaikan urusannya di dunia akan langsung menyebrang ke akhirat, tetapi kalau urusannya di dunia belum selesai dia akan dikembalikan ke dunia sebagai roh atau hantu seperti yang terjadi padamu" terang kyuhyun

"aku akan berusaha membantumu ji hyun-ssi" ucap kyuhyun

"benarkah, ahh jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku eonnie, sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, berapa usiamu kyuhyun-ah?" tanya ji hyun

"aku 24 tahun" jawab kyuhyun

"ahh kalau aku masih hidup usiaku 2g tahun saat ini jadi kau harus memanggilku eonnie, arra, hummm andai aku masih hidup kita pasti bisa menjadi teman yang kompak" ucap ji hyun

"baiklah, sekarang ceritakan tentang kekasihmu" ucap kyuhyun

"eumm, namanya kim kibum, dia sangat tampan, kaya, berpendidikan namun sangat dingin, minim ekspresi, dan menyebalkan" jawab ji hyun

"kau yakin dia dingin dan menyebalkan, kukira dia cukup baik, buktinya dia tidak bisa melupakan dan merelakan eonnie sampai sekarang" sahut kyuhyun

"itu karna kau belum melihatnya kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau sudah mengenalnya kau pasti mengerti ucapanku, dia pria paling menyebalkan di muka bumi" ucap ji hyun ber api – api.

"tapi eonnie mencintainya kan?" tanya kyuhyun

"yahh walau dia menyebalkan aku sangat mencintainya" ucap ji hyun sedih, pasti sangat sakit rasanya kalau tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan ji hyung berusaha memberi kekuatan pada hantu cantik di depannya itu, "baiklah eonnie lalu dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?' tanya kyuhyun

.

.

"kau tidak pernah bilang kalau dia berkerja disini" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap gedung berlantai tiga puluh yang ada di depannya dengan takjub, Kim Enterprise, perusahaan internasional yang menyokong perekonomian korea selatan.

Ji hyun yang berdiri di samping kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, entah bagaimana lagi reaksi kyuhyun kalau tau kekasih ji hyunlah yang memimpin perusahaan besar ini. "ayo masuk" ucap ji hyun, hantu cantik itu melangkah penuh percaya diri memasuki gedung megah tersebut, selain dia memang sudah terbiasa kemari semasa hidup, dia juga tidak perlu takut ada yang mencegahnya, bukankah dia hantu jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu tampak tertahan di pintu masuk oleh dua orang petugas keamanan berbadan kekar.

"anda mau kemana nona?" tanya petugas itu

"saya ingin masuk" ucap kyuhyun

"maaf saja, tidak bisa sembarangan orang masuk, bisa kulihat tanda pengenal anda?" tanya dua petugas keamanan itu

"tolong pak, saya hanya sebentar, saya ingin bertemu kibum-ssi" ucap kyuhyun memelas

Kedua petugas keamanan itu tertawa mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, siapa yeoja ini mau bertemu atasan mereka, dilihat dari penampilannya saja kyuhyun sama sekali tidak cocok memasuki kantor ini.

"uhhh ji hwan dan jong hwan mereka berdua memang menyebalkan, yakkk lepaskan temanku!" teriak ji hyun tepat di samping kedua petugas keamanan itu yang tentu saja tidak didengar sama sekali.

"silahkan pergi nona" kedua petugas itu menyeret kyuhyun keluar lalu mendorong kyuhyun

"arghh" kyuhyun meringis sakit sambil memegang bahunya yang tadi di cengkram kedua petugas keamanan itu.

"kyuhyun-ah neo gwenchana?" tanya ji hyun khawatir, "ck lihat saja akan kuadukan mereka pada kibum" marah ji hyun berapi – api, mendatangkan angin yang tiba – tiba saja berhembus kencang.

"eonnie, tahan emosimu kau bisa mendatangkan badai" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo?" tanya ji hyun

"kau sudah lama menjadi hantu, tentu saja kau kuat, apa kau tidak tau, hanya butuh konsentrasi untuk mengontrol kekuatanmu" ucap kyuhyun

"benarkah?" tanya ji hyun tertarik, "aku sama sekali tidak tau, haruskah kucoba" gumamnya, ji hyun menatap dua petugas keamanan yang membuatnya kesal tadi, ji hyun berusaha fokus, hantu cantik itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya, berhasil, gerakan tangannya itu menciptakan angin yang membuat ji hwan terdorong dan menabrak jong hwan, membuat dua petugas keamanan itu terjatuh di tengan keramaian karyawan yang berlalu lalang.

"daebak!, bukankah aku seperti super hero?" ucap ji hyun semangat

"jangan memikirkan itu, sekarang fikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa menemui kekasihmu, bahkan masuk saja kita tidak bisa" keluh kyuhyun yeoja manis dengan rambut tergerai itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kyuhyun lalu berapat ke arah ji hyun.

"ada apa kyuhyun-ah?" tanya ji hyun

"hantu wanita itu menatapku" adu kyuhyun sambil menunjuk taman kecil yang ada di depan gedung kim Enterprise, tepatnya ke arah patung yang ada di air mancur kecil di taman tersebut, sepertinya hantu wanita itu penunggu patung itu.

"hantu wanita tidak tau fashion itu?" tanya ji hyun tidak sopan, tapi memang hantu itu tidak tau fashion lihat saja pakaiannya yang seperti orang jaman dulu.

"ya! Ahjumma, jangan melihat temanku seperti itu atau aku akan mengusirmu dengan cara yang kejam" ancam ji hyun dengan wajah menyeramkan, wjah yeoja cantik itu memerah dan memunculkan urat – urat di sekitar pipinya, dalam sekejap hantu wanita itu menghilang, "huhh nyalinya hanya segitu" ejek ji hyun, "dia sudah pergi kyuhyun-ah, kau tenang saja, selama ada eonnie disini eonnie akan melindungimu" ucap ji hyun

Keduanya akhirnya menunggu di bagian luar gedung, entah berapa lama mereka menunggu yang pasti langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, bahkan kyuhyun sampai tertidur dengan menyender tembok, hahh yeoja manis itu pasti sangat lelah, ji hyun sendiri setia di sampingnya, berusaha menghalau mahluk – mahluk sejenisnya yang berusaha mendekati kyuhyun. ckck kyuhyun seperti memiliki daya tarik untuk para hantu.

Mata ji hyun tiba – tiba melihat mobil hitam metalik yang melintas di depannya, dia mengenali mobil itu, itu mobil milik kibum, dia juga melihat saat mobil itu melintas kibum duduk di kursi penumpang.

"kyuhyun-ah bangun, itu kibum" ji hyun menguncang badan kyuhyun, membuat yeoja manis itu langsung terbangun, kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekilas berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"kyu kajja, nanti dia menghilang" ucap ji hyun, kyuhyun langsung bereaksi, yeoja manis itu bangun dari duduknya, mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya sekilas karna udara malam yang menusuk.

"ke arah mana perginya?" tanya kyuhyun

"ke belokan sana" tunjuk ji hyun

"aku tau jalan pintas" ucap kyuhyun semangat, kebetulan dia pernah menjadi pengantar koran di sekitar sini. Dengan cepat kyuhyun berlari, namja manis itu melewati jalan belakang sebuah restoran china, di belakang sini ada sebuah jalan tembusan, yahh walaupun kyuhyun harus melewati semak – semak belukar, yeoja manis itu bahkan tidak perduli banyak dedaunan yang menempel di rambut coklat panjangnya. "arghhh" ringis kyuhyun saat kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung kayu

"gwenchana?" tanya ji hyun

"ne" kyuhyun kembali berlari, tinggal menuruni bukit kecil dan dia akan sampai di jalan yang dilalui mobil kibum. Kyuhyun menatap turunan terjal di depannya, tidak ada jalan lain dia harus meluncur.

"HUAAAAAA!" teriak kyuhyun saat dia meluncurkan tubuhnya untuk menuruni bukit kecil itu, kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti tepat di tepi jalan , saat mobil berwarna hitam metalik melaju tepat ke arahnya.

CKITTTT, suara gesekan antara roda dan aspal itu terdengar jelas, mobil itu mengerem mendadak saat melihat yeoja yang entah jatuh dari mana tiba – tiba saja ada di depan mobil, untung saja pengendara mobil itu cukup sigap untuk cepat menginjak rem kalau tidak mungkin nyawa kyuhyun sudah tidak tertolong.

"hahh aku selamat, kukira aku akan mati" gumam kyuhyun lega

"kau tidak papa kyu?" tanya ji hyun

"nona, apa kau gila? Kau mau mati?" tanya sopir mobil itu yang keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"ahjussi han!" pekik ji hyun, "kyuhyun-ah kau berhasil, kau berhasil menghentikan mobil kibum oppa" ucap ji hyun semangat

Mendengar ucapan ji hyun membuat kyuhyun mengabaikan pria paruh baya yang dipanggil ji hyun ahjussi han itu. Dengan langkah yang masih gemetar kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampiri mobil hitam itu, yeoja manis itu menghampiri pintu penumpang yang kacanya masih tertutup rapat. DUK DUK kyuhyun memukul kaca gelap itu dengan kedua tangannya, "kibum-ssi, aku ingin bicara denganmu!" teriaknya

"nona apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ahjussi han panik

Kim kibum, namja tampan dengan setelan jas hitam resmi yang masih duduk dengan tenang di dalam mobil hanya menatap yeoja aneh dengan rambut acak – acakan yang memukul – mukul jendela mobilnya dengan ekspresi datar, dia tidak mengenal yeoja itu dan dia tidak perlu perduli, mungkin saja yeoja itu salah satu dari sekian banyak yeoja yang menggilainya.

"maaf tuan muda, aku akan segera mengatasinya" ucap ahjussi han sopan, sopir pribadi kim kibum itu berusaha menjauhkan kyuhyun dari mobil kibum, "nona, kumohon jangan seperti ini, anda membuat tuan muda tidak nyaman" ucap ahjussi han masih berusaha untuk sopan, bagaimanapun yeoja aneh di depannya ini tetaplah yeoja.

"apa masih lama ahjussi?" tanya kibum cuek

"maaf tuan" sesal ahjussi han, "nona, saya bisa melaporkan anda ke polisi" ancam ahjussi han

"sebentar saja ahjussi, saya hanya ingin bicara dengan kibum-ssi" mohon kyuhyun, kyuhyun kembali menatap jendela berkaca gelap itu, "kibum-ssi kumohon bukalah, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, sebentar saja sepuluh menit, tidak, lima menit saja, kumohon" mohon kyuhyun.

"merepotkan, ahjussi kita pergi" perintah kibum

"nona!" bentak ahjussi han, lalu menghempaskan kyuhyun

"andwae tidak bisa begini, kibum oppa bisa pergi" ji hyun yang sejak tadi menyaksikan hal itu mulai gusar, hantu cantik itu menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih dari balik jendela mobil, "aku harus melakukan sesuatu" gumamnya, lalu memandang kyuhyun yang memunggunginya, "kyuhyun-ah, mianhae" gumamnya lalu berlari ke arah kyuhyun, ji hyun memusatkan konsentrasinya, ya dia akan merasuki kyuhyun. tidak menunggu lama keduanya menyatu, kyuhyun tampak tersentak sebentar saat roh ji hyun berusaha masuk, beberapa saat kemudian ji hyun mulai menguasai tubuh kyuhyun.

"yak! Kim Kibum! Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti ini, kau akan meninggalkan tuan putri cantik sepertiku di pinggir jalan, apa kau tega?!" teriak ji hyun dengan tubuh kyuhyun, yeoja itu sengaja mengucapkan sesuatu yang sering dia ucapkan dulu semasa hidup ketika dia bertengkar dengan kibum.

Kibum yang mendengar ucapan dan nada suara yang sangat familiar itu langsung menengok ke arah yeoja aneh itu, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada yeoja itu, kata – kata itu hanya kekasihnya lah yang sering mengatakannya, kibum dan ji hyun sering bertengkar, saat mereka bertengkar ji hyun sering meminta kibum menurunkannya di jalan, namun berakhir dengan yeoja itu merengek dan meneriakinya seperti itu.

"ji hyun-ah?" gumam kibum

"kau tidak takut aku diculik?!" teriak yeoja itu lagi yang lagi – lagi sama persis seperti ji hyun, dengan cepat kibum keluar dari pintu penumpang, namja tampan dengan ekspresi dingin itu berjalan cepat ke arah kyuhyun.

"siapa kau?" tanyanya tajam sambil memegang kedua bahu kyuhyun, saat itulah roh ji hyun terlepas dari tubuh kyuhyun, membuat tubuh kyuhyun melemas dan langsung jatuh kepelukan kibum dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"yah" pekik kibum

"nona!" pekik ahjussi han sambil membantu tuan mudanya menahan tubuh lemas kyuhyun

"ya sadarlah!" pekik kibum sambil menepuk pipi chubby dan pucat kyuhyun. tidak jauh darinya ji hyun yang telah keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun memandangnya.

 **TBC**

 **Anyyeong, happy DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN semuanya, aku datang bawa ff yang tidak terlalu panjang, mungkin dua atau tiga chapter sudah selesai, tentunya untuk merayakan kihyun day hehehe, hope you enjoy this story, eumm inspirasinya sihh gara – gara drama oh my ghost dan master's sun, saya lagi suka bikin eksperimen ff(?) hhehhe, maaf kalau masih ada typo bertebaran and pai – pai ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Ghost**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Song Ji Hyun (OC)**

 **Kim Heechul (GS/Kibum's Mother)**

 **Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Kyuhyun's Mother)**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : 'kyuhyun bisa melihat hantu setelah kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya empat tahun lalu yang membuatnya koma selama dua tahun, setelah kyuhyun bangun dari komanya, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu, sampai akhirnya suatu hari kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja di penyebrangan jalan, tabrakan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan hantu wanita bernama ji hyun, hantu wanita yang meminta bantuannya agar sang kekasih merelakan kepergiannya, mampukah kyuhyun membantu ji hyun?"**

 **Happy Reading**

"sampai kapan dia akan tidur?" tanya namja tampan dengan raut wajah super dingin itu sambil memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa nyaman dan empuk di rumahnya.

"saya tidak tau tuan, tapi apa nona ini baik – baik saja?, ini hampir jam dua belas siang dan dia belum juga bangun, atau jangan – jangan dia pingsan" ucap ahjussi han panik, yah dirinya dan tuan mudanya, kim kibum, memang membawa yeoja yang tiba – tiba mencegat mobil mereka dan tiba – tiba pingsan di pelukan kibum ini ke rumah kibum, karna tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan yeoja ini sendirian di jalanan, sekejam – kejamnya kibum dia masih punya sisi kemanusiaan, tadinya mereka ingin mengantarnya ke rumah yeoja ini tapi mereka tidak tau dimana dan tidak ada satupun kartu identias milik yeoja itu.

"dia tidak mungkin pingsan, lihat saja suara dengkurannya begitu keras" cibir kibum

"hoooamm nyam nyam, hwaaahh tidurku nyenyak sekali" gumam kyuhyun masih dengan mata tertutup, yeoja manis ini meregangkan ototnya, badannya terasa sangat segar, ahh ini pertama kalinya dia tidur sangat nyenyak selama dua tahun terakhir tanpa gangguan hantu – hantu menyebalkan , selain itu, sejak kapan kasur di kamarnya menjadi sangat nyaman dan juga empuk seperti ini, ck sepertinya kyuhyun belum sadar kalau saat ini dia sedang di rumah orang lain.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, membuat bulu mata lentik yang membingkai mata coklat dan bulat itu bergoyang – goyang. Dahi kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat matanya menangkap lampu hias yang sepertinya terbuat dari kristal tergantung di atasnya, seingatnya lampu di dalam kamarnya hanya lampu bohlam biasa yang banyak di jual di supermarket, dan sejak kapan warna cat atap kamarnya menjadi abu – abu?.

"kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan dengan nada datar dan dingin itu menyapa pendengaran kyuhyun, membuat yeoja berambut panjang dan berparas manis itu langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"aku dimana?" tanya kyuhyun panik sambil menatap seisi rumah mewah dengan interior yang dominan berwarna putih , hitam dan abu – abu itu. Tatapan kyuhyun lalu tertuju pada seorang namja berwajah angkuh yang sedang duduk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "kau siapa?" tanya kyuhyun, sepertinya gadis manis ini masih dalam masa transnya

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau tiba – tiba muncul di depan mobilku?" tanya kibum balik

"mobil?" gumam kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu memijat kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam dan bagaimana bisa dia sampai berakhir di rumah mewah ini bersama namja tampan namun berwajah datar di depannya ini. Mata kyuhyun membulat saat akhinrnya dia mengingat semuanya, saat dia melompat ke depan mobil kibum yang sedang melaju, lalu saat tiba – tiba kesadarannya hilang saat ada sesuatu yang mencoba memasuki tubuhnya.

"k-kibum-ssi?" tanya kyuhyun tidak yakin

"ya aku kim kibum, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau melompat di depan mobilku dan berkata hal yang aneh?" tanya kibum lagi, namja tampan ini masih penasaran bagaimana kyuhyun bisa mengatakan kata – kata yang sama seperti kata – kata yang sering diucapkan ji hyun

padanya.

"kata aneh" gumam kyuhyun, _ahh pasti ji hyun eonnie,_ batin kyuhyun, sesuatu yang berusaha memasuki tubuhnya semalam pasti ji hyun dan dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu pada kibum, tapi dimana hantu cantik itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling mencari sosok hantu tembus pandang yang menemani hari – harinya beberapa hari ini.

"aku bicara padamu" ucap kibum

"ahh nona sudah bangun?, kebetulan sekali, saya sudah membuatkan anda minuman hangat" ucap ahjussi han yang tiba – tiba saja muncul sambil membawa secangkir teh, rupanya namja paruh baya itu tadi menghilang karna meminta maid membuatkan teh untuk kyuhyun kalau – kalau yeoja manis itu sudah bangun.

"silahkan diminum nona" ucap ahjussi han sopan

"terima kasih" kyuhyun menyesap tehnya, rasa hangat langsung mengalir di tenggorokkannya dan berakhir di perutnya yang belum diisi sejak kemarin siang. KRUYUK, dan benar saja perut kyuhyun berbunyi nyaring di depan dua namja yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ugh benar – benar memalukan.

"sepertinya nona.." ahjussi han berhenti sebentar sambil memandang kyuhyun

"cho kyuhyun imnida" ucap kyuhyun mengerti isyarat ahjussi han

"ne, nona kyuhyun lapar?" tanya ahjussi han

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu, mengelak pun percuma suara perutnya sudah membuktikan semuanya.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu, nona kyuhyun sudah melewatkan sarapan, dan tuan muda ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang" usul ahjussi han

"terserah" sahut kibum, namja tampan itu mendahului ahjussi han dan kyuhyun menuju ruang makan, yah walaupun ahjussi han berkerja sebagai sopirnya kibum sudah menganggapnya seperti pamannya sendiri, bahkan mungkin kibum lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ahjussi han daripada ayahnya sendiri.

"silahkan duduk nona" ahjussi han menarik kursi untuk kyuhyun setelah menarik kursi untuk kibum

"ahjussi juga duduklah, kita makan bersama" ucap kibum

"baik tuan muda" sahut ahjussi han patuh

Kyuhyun menatap takjub makanan di depannya, baru pertama dia melihat makanan semewah dan sebanyak ini, ohh cacing – cacing di perutnya semakin nengeluarkan aksi demo untuk segera diberi makan. Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa aneh, biasanya dia tidak pernah tidur dalam waktu yang lama karna terus diganggu oleh hantu, tapi tadi malam dia tidur sangat lelap bahkan baru bangun saat hampir jam makan siang, lalu setelah kyuhyun melihat ke sekeliling rumah dia tidak melihat satu arwah penasaran pun di rumah ini, biasanya baru membuka mata saja sudah ada hantu yang muncul didepannya.

Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap seperti orang tidak makan selama dua hari, masa bodoh dengan imagenya sebagai wanita, terlalu banyak menjaga image perutnya tiak akan kenyang, begitulah pemikiran kyuhyun, kapan lagi dia makan makanan semewah ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siangnya mereka kembali ke ruang tamu, kibum menatap kyuhyun penuh selidik, masih menunggu jawaban dari yeoja berparas manis ini.

"perutmu sudah kenyang bukan? Berarti sekarang kau sudah punya cukup tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaanku" ejek kibum sadis, seolah – olah kyuhyun hanya yeoja yang ingin menumpang makan di rumahnya

"ne maaf sebelumnya karna aku muncul tiba – tiba di depan mobilmu kibum-ssi, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu" mulai kyuhyun

Kibum mengangkat alisnya seolah mengatakan 'apa?'

"ehm, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari ji hyun eonnie, dia mengatakan padaku agar kibum-ssi merelakan kepergiannya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatap mata hitam kibum, mata sehitam malam itu tampak melebar karna terkejut saat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

.

.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! Ini sakit! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum bicara dengan kibum-ssi, kibum-ssi, kibum-ssi!" pekik kyuhyun saat dua bodyguard berbadan kekar menyeret tubuhnya dengan sangat sadis keluar dari kediaman kim, gadis manis ini berusaha bertahan dengan berpegangan dengan tiang besar di rumah kibum, namun tentu saja itu hal yang sia – sia mengingat perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka.

"jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi disini nona, disini bukan rumah sakit jiwa" ucap bodyguard itu setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kyuhyun dari kediaman kim.

"arggghhh" ringis kyuhyun, tangannya ngilu karna cengkraman bodyguard berbadan kekar itu, yeoja manis itu tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pengusiran sadis setelah pengakuannya pada kibum, tentu saja kibum tidak percaya, kibum itu namja yang hanya percaya pada hal – hal yang bisa dibuktikan dengan ilmu pengetahuan, dia tidak percaya hal – hal yang tidak nyata salah satunya hantu, apalagi yang kyuhyun katakan adalah mengenai kekasihnya yang telah meninggal, tentu saja kibum marah dan langsung mengusir kyuhyun secara sadis.

"kyunnie gwenchana?" tanya ji hyun yang tiba – tiba saja muncul setelah menembus pagar

"kekasihmu itu sangat menyebalkan eonnie, dia benar – benar namja tidak berperasaan, bisa – bisanya dia memperlakukan wanita secara kasar" omel kyuhyun, mengabaikan orang – orang yang lewat dan menatapnya aneh karna berbicara sendiri, karna memang mereka tidak bisa melihat ji hyun yang berbicara dengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya meninggalkan rumah kibum dengan wajah menunduk lesu, bukan hanya dia kesal tapi juga karna setelah keluar dari rumah kibum hantu – hantu itu mulai bermunculan lagi di sekitarnya. Yeoja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat, uang yang dia punya hanya cukup untuk naik bus.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di halte tersebut, halte itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada lima orang termasuk dirinya, sepasang muda mudi duduk di sampingnya, seorang nenek di samping pasangan muda musi itu dan seorang namja yang sedang asik membaca majalah di pojok sana.

"sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?' gumam kyuhyun pelan dibalik rambutnya yang teturai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dia tidak ingin orang – orang itu melihatnya berbicara sendiri, bisa – bisa dia benar – benar di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. "aku tidak punya pekerjaan dan kita juga tidak bisa mendekati kim kibum, aku pasti akan langsung diusir kalau mendekati rumahnya" ucap kyuhyun putus asa, bagaimana bisa hidupnya semenderita ini, apa dia harus pulang ke kampung halamannya? Anny anny dia sudah mengatakan pada ummanya akan hidup mandiri lagipula dia sudah berjanji membantu ji hyun.

"maafkan aku kyunnie, ini karnaku" sesal ji hyun yang berdiri di samping kyuhyun, hantu cantik ini juga sama bingungnya dengan kyuhyun, ji hyun tidak tau apakah hantu juga bisa bingung seperti manusia, yang pasti otaknya benar – benar tidak bisa berfikir kali ini, dia juga kasihan pada kyuhyun.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini kyuhyun sibuk mencari pekerjaan, namun tidak ada satupun yang menerimanya karna melihat pengalaman bekerja kyuhyun yang selalu saja tidak pernah bertahan melebihi tiga bulan, uang simpanannya benar – benar sudah menipis, selain itu dia juga belum menemukan cara untuk bisa menemui kim kibum, ji hyun sendiri selalu menemani kyuhyun, kecuali saat – saat tertentu, hantu cantik berwajah pucat itu sering menghilang, kyuhyun sangat yakin dia pasti mengikuti kibum.

Siang itu kyuhyun sedang duduk di halte bus setelah seharian dia mencari perkerjaan, coat coklat yang tampak sedikit lusuh membalut tubuhnya yang kurus, hanya ada kyuhyun dan dua orang lainnya di halte bus itu, yahh siapa yang mau menunggu di udara yang cukup dingin ini, walaupun salju sudah berhenti turun sejak seminggu yang lalu tapi tetap saja aura dinginnya masih terasa.

"hahh" desah kyuhyun, uap putih mengepul keluar dari bibir merahnya yang tampak bergetar, yeoja manis itu bahkan menggosok – gosokkan tangannya agar sedikit hangat, matanya sendiri berusaha tidak melihat ke arah kanan, karna disana ada hantu kakek – kakek yang sedang memandanginya.

"kyunnie!" sapa ceria ji hyun yang tiba – tiba saja muncul di samping kyuhyun

"astaga eonnie, suka sekali mengagetkanku" bisik kyuhyun kesal

"mianhae, otte?" tanya ji hyun, Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, yeoja manis itu menunduk lesu. Ji hyun hendak menepuk pundak kyuhyun namun tangan yeoja cantik itu hanya menembus tubuh kyuhyun, susahnya menjadi hantu, padahal dia ingin memeluk kyuhyun untuk memberi semangat pada yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya teman itu, ji hyun juga menyesal karna tidak bisa membantu kyuhyun, kalau saja dia masih hidup mungkin dia bisa meminta appanya untuk memperkerjakan kyuhyun di salah satu perusahaan milik appanya.

Tiba – tiba saja tatapan ji hyun tertuju pada sebuah koran yang sedang dibaca seorang namja di sebrang jalan, ji hyun tidak menyangka menjadi hantu itu menyenangkan juga, dia seperti memiliki mata super, dia bisa membaca tulisan itu walau posisinya lumayan jauh.

"kyunnie, tunggu sebentar disini" ucap ji hyun

"eonnie kau mau kemana?" pekik kyuhyun tanpa sadar, ji hyun tidak menghiraukannya, hantu cantik itu langsung menghilang dan dalam sekejap muncul di samping namja pemilik koran itu.

Senyuman manis muncul di wajah cantik, pucat dan tembus pandang itu saat melihat sebaris iklan yang cukup besar, si pemasang iklan ini pasti mengelarkan dana yang cukup besar untuk memasang iklan ini, itulah pikir ji hyun, tapi masa bodoh toh bukan dia juga yang membayarnya.

Tanpa peringatan, setelah memusatkan konsentrasinya ji hyun merebut koran itu, membuat pemilik koran itu kaget sekaligus bingung bagaimana bisa koran itu tiba – tiba saja melayang di depannya padahal sedang tidak ada angin yang bertiup, semakin heran saat melihat koran itu melayang – layang menyebrangi jalan dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan gadis aneh dengan sebagian wajah tertutup rambut yang duduk di halte sebrang jalan.

"hiiii" namja itu langsung lari dari tempat itu, masa bodoh dengan korannya terbang sendiri secara tiba – tiba.

"kyunnie, aku punya semua solusi masalah kita" ucap ji hyun semangat sambil menunjukkan koran itu di depan kyuhyun

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil koran itu, "eonnie kau membuat orang – orang takut" gerutu kyuhyun, "jadi apa maksud eonnie?" tanya yeoja manis itu

"lihat ini" ji hyun menunjuk iklan yang dilihatnya tadi

"lalu?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau butuh pekerjaan kan?" tanya ji hyun, kyuhyun menagguk mantap, dia benar – benar butuh. "lalu kau juga bingung bagaimana cara mendekati kibum?" tanya ji hyun lagi, lagi – lagi kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"iklan ini menjawab semua masalah kita" ucap ji hyun bangga

"aku masih tidak mengerti" gumam kyuhyun

"kau lihat ini kyu, ini adalah alamat rumah kibum oppa, dia sedang mencari maid, huhh sepertinya maidnya mengundurkan diri lagi, tentu saja siapa yang akan tahan dengan namja dingin datar menyebalkan sepertinya" gerutu ji hyun

"lalu?" tanya kyuhyun

"kalau kau berhasil berkerja di rumah manusia es itu, kau bukan hanya akan mendapat gaji yang besar, tapi kau juga bisa mendekati kibum oppa dan bicara padanya" jelas ji hyun

"eonnie memang hebat!" pekik kyuhyun senang, dua yeoja berbeda dunia itu ber highfive ria, sangking senangnya mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau ji hyun bisa menyentuh kyuhyun tanpa menembus tubuhnya. "tapi tunggu dulu" wajah kyuhyun berubah murung, "bukankah mereka sudah mengenali wajahku, mereka pasti akan langsung mengusirku bahkan saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumahnya" ucap kyuhyun lesu

"ahh kalau itu kau tenang saja, eonnie akan membantumu, kau akan menyamar, kau tau saat sekolah dulu eonnie adalah ahlinya menyamar" ucap hantu cantik itu bangga

"eonnie memang hebat" puji kyuhyun

"baiklah, sekarang kita pulang?" tanya ji hyun

"oke" ucap kyuhyun semangat

Ji hyun menggandeng tangan kyuhyun, membuat yeoja manis itu merasakan sensasi dingin di telapak tangannya. "eoh eonnie, kau sudah bisa memegangku?" ucap kyuhyun bangga

Ji hyun sendiri baru menyadarinya, biasanya dia harus memusatkan konsentrasinya dulu untuk dapat menyentuh apapun, "kau benar kyunnie, ahh senangnya" ji hyun lalu mencoba menyentuh pohon yang dilaluinya, namun tangannya menembus batang pohon besar itu. "sepertinya aku hanya baru bisa menyentuhmu saja" ucap ji hyun

"gwenchana" ucap kyuhyun lagi seolah menenangkan, keduanya lalu kembali berjalan sambil bergandengan, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka akhirnya dia akan bersahabat dengan hantu, ahh andai saja mereka bertemu saat ji hyun masih hidup pasti akan sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman seperti ji hyun, mereka bisa berbelanja bersama, mencoba alat make up bersama, hal yang tidak bisa kyuhyun lakukan karna dia memang tidak punya teman.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang rumah megah di depannya, yeoja yang biasanya tampil berantakan itu tampak beda saat ini berkat bantuan ji hyun, rambut kusutnya dia sisir dan dia ikat satu, membuat leher jenjang dan putih itu terekspos, kyuhyun juga mengganti kaos kusam dan celana jeans yang biasa dia pakai dengan gaun putih yang dihadiahkan eommanya empat tahun lalu saat ulang tahunnya.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya sosok tembus pandang yang berdiri di samping kyuhyun

"eumm" kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, yeoja manis itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman kim, kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, sudah banyak orang yang ingin melamar pekerjaan yang sama sepertinya.

"apa selalu seramai ini?" bisik kyuhyun

"ne, kau tau gaji maid disini lumayan besar" jawab ji hyun

Kyuhyun jadi sedikit ragu, apa dia bisa mengalahkan mereka, mereka tampak profesional, mungkin dari agen – agen resmi peyalur jasa pekerja rumah tangga. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana dia bisa berhasil kalau dia sendiri tidak yakin. "kyuhyunnie semangat!" ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

Huhh, kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ini bahkan lebih sulit dari seleksi pekerjaan menjadi pegawai kantor, sehebat itukah seorang kim kibum?, bahkan untuk menjadi maid dirumahnya saja harus serumit ini. Tes yang dilalui kyuhyun tidak jauh dari seputar pekerjaan rumah tangga, bersih – bersih, mencuci, memasak, dan kyuhyun cukup beruntung kibum tidak turut andil dalam tes ini, kalau iya mungkin namja datar itu sudah mengenalinya, huhh tentu saja orang sibuk sepertinya tidak akan repot – repot mengurus hal seperti ini.

Setelah serangkaian tes yang melelahkan akhirnya tibalah saat pengumuman, kyuhyun sendiri berhasil sampai seleksi tahap akhir bersama dua orang lainnya, mereka benar – benar hebat dan tanpa cela, kyuhyun jadi pesimis dia kan diterima.

"baiklah setelah melalui beberapa pertimbanan, kami memilih kyuhyun-ssi untuk bisa berkerja disini" ucap orang di depannya yang sepertinya kepala pelayan

"kyu, kyunnie, itu kau" bisik ji hyun senang, sambil menyenggol bahu kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih belum juga sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"m-mian, ahjussi apa kau tadi mengatakan cho kyuhyun?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"ne" jawab kepala pelayan itu

Senyum kyuhyun mengembang, "aku diterima" ucapnya bangga, uhh tidak sia – sia selama ini dia menjalani hidup mandiri.

"baiklah kyuhyun-ssi, anda bisa ikut saya untuk menandatangani kontrak kerjanya" ucap kepala pelayan itu yang salngsung dipatuhi oleh kyuhyun.

.

.

"ahjussi kudengar kepala pelayan hwang sudah memilih maid baru?" tanya kibum sambil memeriksa berkas di ruang kerjanya

"ne tuan, dia akan mulai berkerja besok, apa anda ingin tau siapa, saya bisa mengambilkan biodatanya" tanya ahjussi han

"tidak usah, lagipula mungkin saja dia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi seperti sebelumnya" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu melepas kacamata bacanya sejenak lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya, matanya sangat pedas karna seharian memeriksa berkas.

"anda tampak lelah tuan muda, apa anda ingin dibuatkan sesuatu?" tanya ahjussi han

"ya, tolong secangkir kopi" ucap kibum

Ahjussi han mengangguk patuh sebelum meninggalkan tuan mudanya seorang diri di ruang kerjanya untuk meminta kepala pelayan hwang membuatnya, searusnya kepala pelayan hwanglah yang melayani kibum, namun kibum lebih merasa nyaman bersama ahjussi han karna sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil.

Setelah kepergian ahjussi han kibum memandang sebuah foto yang di letakkan di atas mejanya, fotonya bersama seorang gadis cantik di tepi pantai, gadis itu tampak tersenyum lebar sambil menggandeng kibum, kibum sendiri hanya menampilkan wajah datar. Itu adalah foto liburan terakhir dirinya dan ji hyun, kekasihnya, sebelum kecelakaan naas yang merenggut nyawa kekasihnya empat tahun lalu.

Tiba – tiba saja kibum mengingat yeoja aneh itu, yang mengatakan bahwa kibum harus merelakan ji hyun, walau kibum berusaha mengabaikannya namun mau tidak mau ucapan yeoja itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

Kibum mengambil foto itu, matanya yang biasanya menampilkan sorot tajam dan dingin menyendu, "apakah kau bahagia kalau aku merelakanmu?" tanyanya pada ji hyun dalam foto itu, "maaf tapi aku tidak bisa" ucap kibum lagi lalu meletakkan foto itu ke tempatnya lagi, namja tampan itu tidak sadar sosok yang diajaknya bicara itu sekarang sedang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya sambil memandangnya sendu.

.

.

"astaga pakaian ini sedikit menggelikan" ucap kyuhyun sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, kyuhyun memutar – mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin, melihat pakain berupa dress selutut berwarna hitam putih ala maid dengan beberapa bagian berenda, orang kaya benar – benar merepotkan, mau berkerja saja harus seperti ini.

"kyunnie kau tampak menggemaskan" pekik ji hyun

"eonnie, apa ini tidak aneh?" tanya kyuhyun, bersama ji hyun dia benar – benar seperti memiliki kakak perempuan

"anny, kau itu langsing dan tinggi ini cocok sekali, aku bahkan iri pada tubuhmu" ucap ji hyun, "ah sudahlah cepat kita keluar" ucap ji hyun, kyuhyun mengangguk, yeoja manis itu keluar dari ruang ganti, ini hari pertamanya berkerja di rumah kibum, setelah kemarin mendapatkan pengarahan dari kepala pelayan hwang. Tugas kyuhyun fokus membersihkan rumah kibum, memasak dan mencuci, kalau menyiram tanaman dan lain – lain sudah ada tukang kebun, jadi dia kan hanya fokus pada rumah utama. Kyuhyun juga tidak tinggal di rumah kibum, yeoja manis itu kan apulang setelah jam kerjanya habis.

Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas paginya dengan membersihkan rumah, cukup melelahkan karna rumah ini sangat besar, sedangkan dia hanya seorang diri, kepala pelayan hwang bilang tuan mudanya a.k.a kim kibum tidak suka ada orang asing berkeliaran di rumahnya, karna itu mereka tidak memiliki banyak maid, huhh pantas saja gajinya besar, pikir kyuhyun.

"tapi dimana ki-ahh maksudnya tuam muda kim?" tanya kyuhyun pada kepala pelayan hwang

"tuan muda jarang dirumah, dan sebisa mungkin kau menghindari bertemu dengannya kyuhyun-ssi, seperti yang kukatakan dia tidak terlalu suka ada orang asing di rumahnya" jawab kepala pelayan hwang

"apa ki-emm tuan muda memang begitu, maksudku eumm sedikit sombong?" tanya kyuhyun tidak enak

"kyuhyun-ssi, jaga bicaramu!" ucap kepala pelayan hwang memperingati

"ahh mianhae"kyuhyun membungkuk meminta maaf, hari pertama berkerja saja dia sudah menjelek – jelekan atasannya dan kena teguran.

"kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan baik, dan kau akan digaji sesuai dengan kesepakatan" ucap kepala pelayan yang sudah berambut putih itu tegas lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"astaga apa seluruh orang di rumah ini memang seperti itu" gumam kyuhyun sambil bergidig ngeri, dia kira kibum saja yang punya sikap menyebalkan dan dingin luar biasa.

Kyuhyun sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan dan juga minuman untuk si tuan muda kim. Kyuhyun membaca daftar makanan dan minuman yang harus dibuatnya, yah seluruh menu untuk 'tuan muda kim' itu memang sudah di atur dan di daftar jadi kyuhyun hanya harus membuatnya saja.

"dia hanya sarapan roti dan segelas kopi pahit?, pantas saja tingkahnya tidak ada manis – manisnya" komen kyuhyun saat membaca daftar makanan dan minuman kibum sehari – hari, yang penuh dengan minuman hitam dan pahit bernama kopi itu.

"bagaimana kalau sedikit berksperiman dengan menunya" gumam kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu mengabaikan daftar yang tertempel di pintu kulkas itu, mengambil serbuk teh hijau dan juga bahan untuk membuat adonan pancake, yeoja manis itu mulai sibuk dengan alat – alat memasak di hadapannya.

.

.

"silahkan tuan" kepala pelayan hwang menarik kusri untuk kibum, namja tampan bertampang datar itu sendiri sudah siap dengan setelan kantornya

Pelayan hwang membuka penutup makanan di meja makan super besar berbentuk oval itu, matanya mengernyit saat melihat menu yang seharusnya tidak ada di daftar menu sarapan tuam muda kimnya.

"maaf sebelumnya tuan muda, dia pelayan baru pasti tidak mengerti dengan peraturan rumah ini" kepala pelayan hwang menunduk dalam

Kibum masih cuek, namja dingin itu menatap datar menu makanan yang tidak biasanya ada di atas meja makannya, "tidak papa, aku akan memakan ini" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu mulai mengambil sendok dan garpu dan mulai menyantap pancake di depannya. Kibum terdiam sebentar begitu suapan kecil pancake itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"apakah saya perlu mengganti menunya tuan?" tanya kepala pelayan hwang saat melihat ekspresi kibum yang tidak terbaca

"tidak, ini pas tidak terlalu manis" ucap kibum lalu melanjutkan makannya, itu memang benar pancake ini tidak semanis kelihatannya, justru rasanya pas di lidah kibum. Tak terasa kibum sudah meghabiskan pancake itu, namja tampan itu lalu meminum teh hijaunya, namun saat kibum mengangkat cangkirnya dia menemukan secarik kertas di bawah cangkir itu.

 **Kopi tidak baik untuk lambung tuan muda, jadi saya menggantinya dengan teh hijau agar anda lebih rileks saat berkerja, semoga anda menyukainya tuan muda :)**

"ada apa tuan muda?" tanya kepala pelayan hwang

"tidak" jawab kibum datar, namja tampan itu mengambil kertas itu dan memasukkan ke sakunya, "maid baru itu, apa dia ada disini?" tanya kibum

"ne, tadi saya memintanya membersihkan ruangan belakang, apa saya perlu memanggilnya?"

"tidak, panggil ahjussi han aku akan berangkat sekarang, ahh dan siapkan menu seperti ini lagi besok" ucap kibum sebelum mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu kyuhyun berkerja di rumah kibum, kyuhyun masih suka melanggar aturan kepala pelayan hwang dengan bereksperimen pada menu makanan kibum, karna itu dia sering kena ocehan dari kepala pelayan hwang.

Selama seminggu ini juga tidak sekalipun dia bertemu dengan kibum, saat kibum sarapan kyuhyun pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan setelahnya kibum akan langsung berangkat ke kantor, saat malam hari pun setelah kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kibum belum pulang dari kantor, kibum benar – benar gila kerja, begitulah menurut kyuhyun. Namun walau begitu kyuhyun tetap mengirimkan pesan – pesan penyemangat untuk kibum di bawah cangkir tehnya, ide itu datang dari kyuhyun sendiri, kyuhyun fikir kibum belum merelakan ji hyun karna ji hyun dianggap satu – satunya orang yang terdekat dengannya, dan saat dia kehilangan ji hyun kibum merasa sendiri dan kesepian, kyuhyun mngirimkan pesan itu agar kibum tidak merasa sendiri, kyuhyun ingin agar kibum merasa bahwa dia memiliki teman dan perlahan merelakan ji hyun. Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah pesan – pesan yang dikirimnya itu akan berarti untuk kibum atau bahkan kibum tidak perduli dan langsung membuangnya, setidaknya saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa kyuhyun lakukan untuk kibum dan ji hyun.

"kyuhyun-ssi, tolong kau bersihkan ruang kerja tuan muda" perintah kepala pelayan hwang saat kyuhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan ruang tamu, yeoja itu mengangguk patuh lalu mengikuti kepala pelayan hwang yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Selama ini kyuhyun belum pernah sekali pun masuk ke ruang kerja kibum, yahh ruangan itu seperti ruangan yang dilarang untuk dimasuki, dan hanya kibum dan kepala pelayan hwang saja yang memiliki kuncinya.

"tugasmu hanya membersihan saja kyuhyun-ssi, setelah itu langsung keluar dari ruangan ini" perintah kepala pelayan hwang sambil memperingati

"baik" patuh kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan di depannya, satu yang ada di fikiran kyuhyun ketika memasuki ruangan itu, simple, sepertinya kibum memang lebih menyukai desain yang terkesam simple, dilihat dari pemilihan warna ruangan itu yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih, dan juga tidak terlalu banyak perabotan, hanya ada sebuah meja besar di bagian tengah, sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman di pojok dan juga rak – rak besar berisi banyak buku dan tempat penyimpanan berkas – berkas perusahaan yang di pimpin kibum.

"astaga, ini cetakan pertama" ucap kyuhyun kagum saat yeoja manis itu menemukan buku sastra inggris cetakan pertama di perpustakaan pribadi kibum, ini pasti sangat mahal, tentu saja kibum itu orang kaya hobinya pun pasti mahal.

Kyuhyun bahkan sangat tergoda dengan buku – buku itu, kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat suka buku, terutama sastra inggris, dia juga dulu sering berburu novel berbahasa inggris saat kuliah, tapi itu dulu, sekarang waktunya habis dengan berkerja dan berkerja.

"kembali kepada pekerjaanmu cho kyuhyun, ingat kau disini untuk berkerja bukan bernostalgia dengan masa lalu ataupun 'berkencan' dengan buku – buku ini" gumam kyuhyun sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri dia hanya maid disini.

"aghh tapi aku benar – benar ingin membacanya" rengek kyuhyun, sesekali matanya terus melirik ke rak buku itu.

"kyunnie!" lagi – lagi ji hyun muncul secara tiba – tiba

"eonnie~" rengek kyuhyun

"hhe mian" kekeh ji hyun, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ji hyun

"bersih – bersih" jawab kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan pembersih debunya, berusaha mengabaikan buku – buku menggiurkan yang seolah memanggil – manggil namanya.

"eoh? Eonnie ini eonnie?" kyuhyun melihat foto kibum dan ji hyun saat yeoja manis itu membersihkan meja kibum yang agak berantakan.

"ne" jawab ji hyun, itu liburan terakhir kami" ucap ji hyun sendu

"ahh mianhae" sesal kyuhyun mengungkit – ungkit masa lalu ji hyun, "eonnie sangat cantik" puji kyuhyun, "pantas saja kibum-ssi sangat sulit melupakan eonnie" ucap kyuhyun berusaha menghibur ji hyun, dia tidak suka melihat hantu itu bersedih.

Kedua yeoja berbeda alam itu tidak sadar ada seorang namja yang memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"siapa kau?" suara bernada datar itu menyapa gendang telinga kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada foto yang dipegangnya.

"jawab" suara datar itu kembali terdengar

Dengan tangan bergetar kyuhyun mengembalikan foto itu ke tempatnya, lalu yeoja itu berbalik, saat itulah iris coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan iris berwarna hitam gelap milik seorang kim kibum.

"kau!" ucap kibum dengan nada agak tinggi, walau namja tampan itu masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya

"k-kibum-ssi" gumam kyuhyun takut

"bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya kibum dingin

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuuuuuu chap 2nya datang hehehe, gimana? Makin aneh ya?, sebelumnya terima kasih untuk teman – teman yang sudah sempatin baca, review, follow, fav semua ff aku, aku terharu lho, gak nyangka juga, padahal masih banyak kurangnya ... mohon dimaafkan untuk typo yang masih bertebaran dan updatenya yang sering lama, tapi saya sudah benar – benar berusaha update secepat mungkin, sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan pai – pai ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Ghost**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Song Ji Hyun (OC)**

 **Kim Heechul (GS/Kibum's Mother)**

 **Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Kyuhyun's Mother)**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : 'kyuhyun bisa melihat hantu setelah kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya empat tahun lalu yang membuatnya koma selama dua tahun, setelah kyuhyun bangun dari komanya, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu, sampai akhirnya suatu hari kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja di penyebrangan jalan, tabrakan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan hantu wanita bernama ji hyun, hantu wanita yang meminta bantuannya agar sang kekasih merelakan kepergiannya, mampukah kyuhyun membantu ji hyun?"**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun memandang takut – takut namja tampan yang duduk dengan tenang di depannya, tapi ketenangan kibum itu justru membuat kyuhyun semakin takut, karna dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi kibum. Ck kenapa juga kibum datang disaat yang tidak tepat, biasanya juga kibum masih di kantor pada jam – jam seperti ini. Selain itu kyuhyun juga tidak menyangka kibum akan langsung mengenalinya, padahal dia kan sudah sedikit berubah.

"tuan muda, anda memanggil saya?" kepala pelayan hwang datang dengan tergesa – gesa, namja paruh baya itu membungkuk sekilas ke arah tuan mudanya

"hwang ahjussi apa ahjussi yang memerintahkan maid ini untuk membersihkan ruanganku?" tanya kibum to the point

Kepala pelayan hwang melirik sekilas ke arah kyuhyun, seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kau lakukan?' yang hanya dibalas kyuhyun dengan kedipan mata polos, lalu namja paruh baya itu kembali memandang kibum, mengangguk sekilas sebelum menjawab dengan sopan. "ne tuan muda, saya yang memerintahkannya, kyuhyun-ssi maid yang baru berkerja selama dua hari disini" jelas kepala pelayan hwang

"mulai sekarang, dia tidak perlu berkerja disini lagi" ucap kibum datar

"Mwo?!" kaget kyuhyun memang dia melakukan kesalahan apa?

"t-tapi tuan, apa kyuhyun membuat masalah?" tanya ahjussi hwang

"itu tidak penting, yang jelas sekarang dia dipecat, cepat keluarkan dia dari rumah ini" ucap kibum mutlak

Wajah kyuhyun memerah, yeoja cantik itu menahan marah, memang siapa kibum bisa berlaku seperti ini padanya, baiklah dia memang tidak sekaya kibum, dia juga tidak berasal dari keluarga yang berpengaruh di negaranya, tapi sikap kibum itu sudah benar – benar keterlaluan, apa dia tidak punya hati, memperlakukan orang lain seolah mereka sampah yang tidak berharga.

"maaf tuan muda, tapi anda tidak bisa mengusirku dari sini" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada datar

"Ini rumahku, aku bebas melakukan apapun, ahh arra, sebutkan berapa yang kau inginkan" ucap kibum, namja berekspresi datar itu megeluarkan cek dari sakunya

"anda fikir aku serendah itu tuan muda" kyuhyun berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak meninggi, namja di depannya itu benar – benar membuat emosinya naik sampai ke ubun – ubun. Ck bagaimana bisa ji hyun memiliki kekasih semenyebalkan kibum.

"maaf saja, tapi saya tidak akan melanggar kontrak tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun sambil memandang kibum seolah menantang

"kontrak? Apa maksudmu?" tanya kibum tidak mengerti

Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari kantong yang berada di bagian depan pakaian maidnya, kyuhyun lalu menujukkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas berisi kontrak kerja itu di depan kibum.

"kau lihat tuan muda, tertulis disini, kalau aku, cho kyuhyun tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini kecuali itu atas keinginanku sendiri ataupun aku membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal, itu artinya kau tidak bisa memecatku tuan muda, dan tanda tanganmu juga ada disini" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum puas dia memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya kalau – kalau hal ini terjadi

Mata kibum melebar karna kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali tenang, matanya meneliti kertas di depannya, ya dia bisa mengenali tanda tangannya, tapi kapan dia menandatangani kontrak kerja ini. "kau pasti memalsukannya" tuduh kibum

"tentu tidak, kau bisa melihatnya ini asli, kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada kepala pelayan hwang" ucap kyuhyun percaya diri, untuk menghadapi seseorang seperti kibum dia juga harus cerdas.

"ahjussi?" tanya kibum

"anda sendiri yang menandatanganinya tuan muda, dua hari lalu" jawab kepala pelayan hwang

Kibum merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia ingat dua hari yang lalu kepala pelayan hwang memintanya menandatangani kontrak kerja untuk maid baru, bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar ataupun mengecek dulu siapa maid yang akan berkerja di rumahnya dan langsung menandatangani kontraknya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya, sangat puas melihat wajah kibum yang biasanya datar kini 'sedikit' berekspresi. SREKKK tiba – tiba saja kertas ditangannya direnggut, dan kibum dengan sadis merobeknya menjadi serpihan kecil. "silahkan kau hancurkan tuan muda, itu hanya copyannya saja" ucap kyuhyun santai

"shit" umpat kibum pelan

"bagaimana, apa kau sudah menyerah?" tanya kyuhyun

"sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya kibum dengan nada datar, tentu dia masih ingat bagaimana kyuhyun melompat ke depan mobilnya lalu mengatakan hal – hal aneh tentang mendiang kekasihnya.

"aku hanya ingin berkerja" dan membantu ji hyun eonnie, lanjut kyuhyun dalam hati

"baiklah, tapi ingat satu hal, nanti kau yang akan memohon padaku untuk bisa keluar dari sini" ucap kibum yakin

"kita lihat saja nanti tuan muda" balas kyuhyun, mata coklat dan mata hitam itu saling menatap, ohh bahkan kepala pelayan hwang yang sejak tadi hanya melihat keduanya dapat melihat kilatan – kilatan listrik dari mata keduanya. Kepala pelayan hwang memegang kepalanya, dia sudah terlalu tua untuk menghadapi situasi mencekam seperti ini.

.

.

"arghhh punggungku appo" keluh kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ada di dapur, badannya terasa remuk setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya di kediaman kim.

"kalau seperti ini setiap hari aku bisa cepat mati" keluh kyuhyun, yahh sejak hari dimana dia menyatakan perang terbuka dengan kibum, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu, tuan mudanya itu selalu menyiksanya, kibum bahkan meliburkan seluruh pegawai di rumahnya yang bak istana itu termasuk tukang kebun, dan jadilah kyuhyun yang mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan mereka, sepertinya kibum benar – benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk membuat kyuhyun mau pergi dari rumahnya.

"ck dia fikir dengan menyiksaku setiap hari aku akan menyerah" cibir kyuhyun sambil mengingat wajah menyebalkan kibum, kibum itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari hantu – hatu yang sering mengikutinya, hahh entah sampai kapan kyuhyun seperti ini, bahkan selama sebulan dia disini, belum ada kesempatan sekalipun bicara dengan namja tampan itu tentang ji hyun, kibum selalu sibuk di kantor dan baru pulang setelah jam kerja kyuhyun habis, tapi kyuhyun tidak habis fikir, kibum masih tetap bisa menyiksanya dengan pekerjaan – pekerjaan yang berat, ohh tentu saja itu melalui kepala pelayan hwang.

"kyuhyun-ah" tiba – tiba saja kepala pelayan hwang memasuki dapur, kyuhyun yang tadinya bersantai langsung berdiri tegak sambil memandang pria paruh baya yang kaku itu.

"apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?" tanya kepala pelayan hwang

"sudah" jawab kyuhyun lemas

"baguslah, tuan muda memberikan tugas baru untukmu" ucap kepala pelayan hwang dengan nada datar, _ckk tidak tuan tidak pelayannya sama saja_ , gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

"mwo? Lagi? Ahjussi~" rengek kyuhyun, ck dia bahkan baru bersantai sebentar saja

"tidak ada rengekan kyuhyun-ah, tuan muda memintamu untuk membelikannya makan malam dan mengantarnya ke kantor" ucap kepala pelayan hwang, menghiraukan tatapan protes dan tidak terima kyuhyun.

"ck, apa dia tidak punya pegawai yang bisa dia suruh apa" gumam kyuhyun pelan

"kau mengatakan apa?" tanya kepala pelayan hwang

"ahh anniyo ahjussi, jadi apa yang harus kubeli?" tanya kyuhyun

"ini nama tempatnya, dan apa yang harus kau beli juga ada disana" kepala pelayan hwang memberikan secarik kertas pada kyuhyun yang berisi daftar makanan yang harus dibelinya.

"dan ini uangnya" kepala pelayan hwang memerikan beberapa lembar uang seribu won pada kyuhyun

"mian ahjussi, apa ini cukup, sepertinya ki-ahh maksudnya tuan muda memesan makanan – makanan mahal" ucap kyuhyun, dari nama – namanya saja kyuhyun tau ini mahal

"tentu saja cukup"

"tapi bagaimana ongkos taksinya?" tanya kyuhyun, melihat alamat kedai yang lumayan jauh pasti biaya taksinya cukup mahal, ucap kyuhyun dalam hati

"ahh satu lagi tuan muda berpesan kau harus naik bus kyuhyun-ah" jawab kepala pelayan hwang

"MWO?!" pekik kyuhyun, ck sepertinya kibum memang benar – benar ingin menyiksanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang gedung megah didepannya, ini kedua kalinya di datang ke gedung ini, kim corp, tempat manusia menyebalkan didunia itu berkerja, siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan mudanya, kim kibum. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu, sesekali meringis merasakan ngilu di kakinya, kakinya pegal karna naik turun bus, kibum benar – benar kejam, tempat kyuhyun membeli makan malamnya itu sangat jauh, selain itu tempatnya juga sangat ramai, membuat kyuhyun harus berdiri hampir satu jam untuk mengantri.

Kyuhyun melewati bagian keamanan tanpa masalah, sepertinya kibum sudah memberitahu petugas keamanannya kalau dia akan datang. Kantor sudah cukup sepi karna ini memang sudah bukan jam kerja, hanya terlihat petugas keamanan, beberapa pegawai yang sepertinya akan lembur dan juga petugas kebersihan. Jujur kyuhyun tidak menyukai berada di tempat yang luas di malam hari, yahh tentu saja karna akan banyak hantu yang berkeliaran, ditambah ji hyun tidak sedang bersamanya, hantu cantik itu seperti biasa mengikuti kibum.

"terima kasih" gumam kyuhyun sopan pada petugas keamanan yang mengantarnya sampai depan lift, kyuhyun harus menunggu beberapa saat karna lift belum sampai ke lantai tempatnya berada. Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, udara disini cukup dingin ditambah suasana yang sepi dan mencekam.

"lama sekali" gumam kyuhyun karna lift di depannya tidak juga terbuka

TING

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, yeoja cantik itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift, pintu lift sudah hampir tertutup saat tiba – tiba saja ada tangan yang menahannya, mata kyuhyun melebar karna keget saat melihat seorang namja memasuki lift yang dinaikinya, bukan karna namja itu tampan, tampilan namja itu justru terlihat berantakan, namun sosok dengan aura mencekam yang menempel seperti parasit pada namja itu yang membuat kyuhyun kaget.

Kyuhyun memojokkan tubuhnya ke sudut lift, berusaha tidak melihat sosok itu, kalau kyuhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa hantu korban kecelakaan itu sangat mengerikan, namun sosok yang menempel pada namja itu lebih menakutkan dan berbahaya, dia adalah sesosok roh jahat, roh jahat yang cukup kuat, kyuhyun bahkan sampai gemetar dibuatnya, biasanya roh jahat akan semakin kuat kalau seseorang yang 'ditempelinya' memiliki keinginan yang kuat, dan biasanya itu adalah keinginan yang buruk.

"apa kau turun di lantai ini nona?" tanya namja itu dengan nada datar, demi seluruh hantu yang sering dilihatnya, dia lebih memilih mendengar suara datar kibum

Kyuhyun melirik bagian atas pintu lift yang menunjukkan di lantai berapa dia berada sekarang, masih dua lantai lagi menuju ruangan kibum, namun sepertinya kyuhyun lebih memilih menggunakan tangga daripada lebih lama lagi bersama namja itu dan juga roh jahat itu.

"n-ne" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kantong kertas yang dibawanya, dengan cepat yeoja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift, kyuhyun bahkan nyaris berlari, yeoja manis itu baru bisa menghela nafas lega setelah sampai di tangga darurat, dari seluruh hantu yang pernah ditemuinya sosok itu lah yang paling dia hindari.

"hahh untung saja" gumam kyuhyun lega, "ini semua karna kim kibum!" geram kyuhyun, dengan langkah terseok yeoja manis itu mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

.

.

TOK TOK

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan kibum karna sekretaris yang biasanya berada di depan ruangan kibum sepertinya sudah pulang.

"masuk" terdengar suara datar dari dalam

Kyuhyun membuka pintu perlahan, yeoja manis itu bisa melihatnya, tuan mudanya yang menyebalkan dan kejam a.k.a kim kibum sedang duduk di balik meja kerjanya, matanya yang tertutupi oleh kacamata minus menatap serius berkas – berkas didepannya, jas yang dipakainya entah sudah berada dimana menyisakan kemeja berwarna abu dan dasi yang sudah tidak terpasang rapi, ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun melihat kibum begitu berantakan, biasanya namja datar itu selalu tampil perfect.

"kau tidak dibayar hanya untuk berdiri disana" ucap kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandagannya dari berkas ditangannya

"huh?"

"dan apa kau membeli makanan itu di cina, lama sekali" keluh kibum

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal tak taukah kibum apa yang harus dia alami untuk bisa membeli makanan kibum dan mengantarkannya kemari, harus naik turun bus, bertemu namja mengerikan dan juga roh jahat yang menempelinya, lalu naik tangga, dan kibum tidak menghargai usahanya sama sekali?, astaga kalau dia diizinkan membunuh satu orang saja di dunia ini kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati membunuh kibum. Kyuhyun melirik ke pojok ruangan, lebih tepatnya ke arah ji hyun yang hanya memandangnya dengan sorot menyesal karna perbuatan kibum.

"cepat kemari aku lapar!" perintah kibum seenaknya

Kyuhyun dengan langkah menghentak mendekati kibum, TAK, kyuhyun meletakkan kentong berisi makanan itu dengan kasar di atas meja besar yang ada di ruangan kibum, yeoja manis ini mulai mengeluarkan makanan dari kantong dan menatanya dimeja, arghh melihatnya saja kyuhyun sudah lapar, dia belum makan dari siang karna kibum yang terus memberinya tugas.

"bolehkan sekarang saya pulang?" tanya kyuhyun setelah selesai menata makanan di meja, dia ingin cepat – cepat pulang dan memasak mie instan

"lalu siapa yang akan membereskannya nanti, aku? Kau benar – benar pegawai yang tidak bertanggungjawab" jawab kibum sinis

 _Kim kibum kurang ajar,_ maki kyuhyun dalam hati

"apa ini? Aku tidak memesan ini!" protes kibum karna kyuhyun tidak membeli makanan sesuai dengan yang dipesannya.

"semua makanan yang kau inginkan itu tidak baik dimakan malam hari tuan muda, apalagi kau sangat sibuk, jadi aku memilihkan masakan yang sehat" jawab kyuhyun panjang lebar, kalau sudah seperti ini yeoja manis ini sudah seperti ibunya yang selalu cerewet soal makanan, ahh kyuhyun jadi merindukan ibunya.

"terserah" jawab kibum, dia tidak terlalu peduli, dia lapar.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri sambil menunggu kibum makan, yeoja manis itu memperhatikan ruangan kibum, lagi dia menemukan foto kibum dan ji hyun. Sepertinya ji hyun adalah segalanya bagi kibum. Kyuhyun tidak percaya namja sedingin, sedatar dan semenyebalkan kibum bisa mencintai seseorang dengan sedalam ini.

"kyunnie, kau sudah makan?" tanya ji hyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ji hyun, "karna kekasihmu" gumam kyuhyun pelan agar kibum tidak dengar

"mianhae" gumam ji hyun

"gwenchana"

"kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya kibum

"eoh? Anny, kau salah dengar tuan muda" elak kyuhyun cepat, huhh kibum itu bukan hanya matanya yang tajam tapi pendengarannnya juga. Setelah itu keduanya kembali diam, sampai kibum menyelesaikan makannya dua puluh menit kemudian, tanpa disuruh kyuhyun langsung membereskan meja kibum dari bungkus – bungkus makanan.

"kurasa kau sudah bisa pulang kyuhyun-ssi, aku juga akan pulang" kibum melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya, "dan sebaiknya kau cepat kalau tidak ingin ketinggalan bus terakhir" lanjut kibum lagi dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa. Sungguh kyuhyun ingin memutilasi kim kibum.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar bersamaan dengan kibum, kali ini kantor sudah benar – benar sepi, kalau tadi masih ada satu dua pegawai yang berkeliaran sekarang tiak ada sama sekali, seolah – olah hanya mereka saja yang ada di gedung ini, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun bersyukur dia bersama kibum, bersama kibum sama artinya dengan tidak ada hantu. Namun kelegaan kyuhyun sepertinya tidak bertahan lama saat dilihatnya namja yang bertemu dengannya di lift tadi berdiri hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter dari mereka.

"kibum-ssi" ucap namja itu datar

"joo hwan-ssi" panggil kibum

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ucap namja itu

"kalau ini masih tentang perusahaanmu sebaiknya kau pergi" jawab kibum datar sepertinya namja tampan itu tidak menyadari aura berbahaya yang keluar dari namja bernama joo hwan itu.

kyuhyun bisa melihat sosok roh jahat itu masih menempel disana, seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada manusia yang ditempelinya itu, ohh kyuhyun merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"tuan muda bisakah kita pergi" gumam kyuhyun, namun sepertinya kibum tidak mendengarnya, namja tampan itu masih menatap namja di depannya dengan pandangan remeh.

"kau memang sialan!, pencuri brengsek!" marah joo hwan, emosi namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari kibum itu tampak meledak – ledak

"pencuri?, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan gegabah, aku hanya menyelamatkan perusahaanmu dengan membeli seluruh sahammu" jawab kibum enteng, tidak merasa terintimidasi sama sekali.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan roh jahat itu, berusaha memahami apa yang dibisikkan roh jahat itu pada joo hwan, mata bulat kyuhyun melebar saat akhirnya dia mengeri apa yang dibisikkan roh jahat itu, BUNUH DIA. Dengan gerakan cepat saat kyuhyun melihat joo hwan hendak mengambil sesuatu di balik coat yang dipakainya, kyuhyun memosisikan badannya di depan kibum.

"Tuan Muda, Akkhhh!" pekik kyuhyun saat belati itu menggores lengannya dan merobek pakaian yang dipakainya dan juga kulitnya, membuat darahnya mulai mulai membasahi pakaiannya.

"kyuhyun" gumam kibum antara kaget dan juga tidak percaya, dengan gerakan cepat namja tampan itu menarik kyuhyun menjauh dan menendang tangan joo hwan sampai belati yang dipegangnya terlempar jauh.

"KAU HARUS MATI, MATI, KIM KIBUM BRENGSEK!" teriak joo hwan berusaha menyerang kibum dengan tangan kosong, beruntung kibum menguasai bela diri, namja tampan itu dengan mudah membalas semua serangan joo hwan. Saat joo hwan lengah kibum menekan tombol darurat yang ada di setiap lantai, beberapa saat kemudian beberapa petugas keamanan datang dan langsung mengamankan joo hwan yang masih berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila.

"Bawa dia ke kantor polisi" ucap kibum datar

Kyuhyun bersandar di pojokan, menatap takut pada roh jahat yang tampak marah karna manusia yang ditempelinya sudah tidak berdaya, mata bulat yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam itu menatap kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun menjadi kesulitan bernafas. Sosok dengan wajah menyeramkan itu semakin mendekat, ji hyun yang sejak tadi menyaksikan semua yang terjadi berusaha menolong kyuhyun dengan menghalau roh jahat itu, namun hantu cantik itu justru terlempar, roh ini terlalu kuat.

"jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat" gumam kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu memejamkan matanya

"ini aku, kau tidak papa?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar suara datar milik tuan mudanya itu, yeoja manis itu membuka matanya, dan melihat kibum yang sudah berdiri di depannya, matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari si roh jahat yang sudah tak terlihat dimanapun. "syukurlah" gumam kyuhyun pelan

"dia sudah diamankan" jawab kibum yang mengira kyuhyun takut karna joo hwan, "sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu membantu kyuhyun berdiri, kibum melepas dasinya untuk mengikat lengan kyuhyun yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"akhhh" ringis kyuhyun

"lain kali jangan melakukannya" ucap kibum dengan nada datar dan dingin, kyuhyun hanya menatap kibum tidak mengerti, kenapa kibum marah? Setidaknya dia berterima kasih karna kyuhyun sudah menolongnya.

.

.

"bagaimana lukanya?" tanya kibum to the point pada dokter yang menangani kyuhyun

"asal nona cho tidak melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat dan membuat jahitannya terbuka, dalam beberapa hari lukanya akan kering, dan nona cho sudah bisa pulang" jawab dokter itu

"hmm, terima kasih" ucap kibum

"kalau begitu saya permisi, tuan kim nona cho" pamit dokter itu lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dan kibum

"saya sudah tidak papa tuan muda anda bisa pulang" ucap kyuhyun, yeoja manis yang duduk di tepi ranjang periksa itu menyentuh lengannya yang telah dibalut perban secara perlahan, lukanya memang masih sedikit nyeri tapi sudah lebih baik.

"aku memang terkenal kejam, tapi aku tau terima kasih, aku akan mengantarmu" sahut kibum datar, namja tampan itu mengambilkan tas kyuhyun yang tergeletak di nakas di samping ranjang periksa.

"baiklah" pasrah kyuhyun, hari ini benar – benar melelahkan untuknya

"kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya kibum tiba – tiba

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"menolongku, kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya kibum lebih jelas, bukankah selama ini dia tidak pernah berbuat baik pada kyuhyun, dan selalu menyiksa yeoja kurus di depannya ini

Kyuhyun terdiam, yeoja manis ini tampak berfikir, kalau ditanya mengapa dia juga tidak tau, dia hanya reflek tadi, dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat orang akan terluka sedangkan dia mengetahuinya. "perlukah alasan?" tanya kyuhyun balik

"mwo?"

"perlukah alasan untuk menolong orang lain?, walau itu bukan tuan muda, baik itu orang yang tidak kukenal kalau aku bisa menolong aku akan menolongnya, bukankah manusia diciptakan untuk saling menolong, karna sendirian itu, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan" ucap kyuhyun, tatapan mata gadis itu tampak menerawang, yahh sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan, itu lah yang kyuhyun rasakan selama dua tahun ini, orang – orang meninggalkan karna 'kelebihannya', orang – orang seperti menutup mata padahal dia membutuhkan mereka, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"jangan lakukan itu, apapun itu jangan korbankan dirimu untukku lagi!" ucap kibum tegas, namja tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya

"tuan muda" gumam kyuhyun sambil menatap kibum

"aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang terluka karnaku" gumam kibum lebih pelan, dia masih ingat keadaan ji hyun yang sangat mengenaskan di saat – saat terakhir yeoja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat, di mata hitam yang biasa menatapnya datar itu, ada kesedihan disana, rasa kehilangan yang sangat mendalam.

"tapi tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Kalau orang itu akan melukakiku? Kau bahkan bergerak lebih cepat sebelum dia mengeluarkan senjatanya?" tanya kibum penuh selidik

Kyuhyun menunduk, yeoja manis itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya mingkin ini adalah saatnya untuk memberitahu kibum. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah mendapatkan keyakinan, "mungkin tuan muda tidak akan percaya, aku mngetahuinya dari .. roh jahat yang menempel pada joo hwan-ssi" jelas kyuhyun

"sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda, hentikan omong kosongmu"

"aku tau tuan muda tidak akan percaya, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa melihat apa yang orang lain tidak bisa lihat, aku bisa melihat hantu" ucap kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh

"kau bohong" gumam kibum

"apa aku terlihat seperti sedang berbohong?" tanya kyuhyun

Tidak, kibum tidak menemukan kebohongan disana, bahkan saat pertama kali kyuhyun mengatakan tentang ji hyun, kibum juga bisa melihat tidak ada kebohongan disana, tapi kibum berusaha menyangkalnya, dia hanya takut apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun benar, bahwa ji hyun tidak bisa tenang karnanya.

"aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan soal ji hyun unnie, aku juga tidak berbohong, selama ini dia salalu disisimu tuan muda, dia tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang karna kau belum bisa merelakannya" jelas kyuhyun.

.

.

' _aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan soal ji hyun unnie, aku juga tidak berbohong, selama ini dia salalu disisimu tuan muda, dia tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang karna kau belum bisa merelakannya'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang – ngiang di telinga kibum, ini hari minggu, dan tentu saja namja tampan itu tidak berangkat ke kantor, sejak pagi kibum sudah mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya seperti biasa, yahh dia terkenal sebagai namja yang gila kerja setelah kepergian ji hyun, bahkan di hari libur sekalipun. Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini, biasanya dia akan berkutat dengan berkas – berkas perusahaan, tapi sekarang namja tampan itu hanya melamun sambil memikirkan apa yang diucapkan maid barunya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"tidak bisa begini terus" gumam kibum

Kibum meraih telpon yang ada di mejanya, menekan angka 2 yang langsung tersambung dengan telpon rumahnya.

"ada apa tuan muda?" sahut kepala pelayan hwang dari line sebrang

"panggil kyuhyun-ssi kemari" perintah kibum tegas

"baik tuan muda" patuh kepala pelayan hwang lalu memutuskan sambungan

Beberapa saat kemudian kibum mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk pelan, dan munculah sosok gadis dengan menggunakan pakaian maid.

"anda memanggilku tuan muda?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, duduk" ucap kibum singkat

Kyuhyun menurut, yeoja manis itu duduk di hadapan kibum, merasa gugup saat mata sehitam malam itu menatapnya intens.

"aku ingin bertanya tentang hal yang kau katakan beberapa hari yang lalu kyuhyun-ssi, tentang keahlianmu" mulai kibum

"anda boleh bertanya apapun, aku akan menjawabnya" ucap kyuhyun sungguh – sungguh, tanpa disadari oleh kibum sebenarnya sosok kasat mata ji hyun saat ini sudah duduk di samping kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan yeoja manis itu, seolah memberi kekuatan.

"apa benar kau melihat ji hyun?" tanya kibum

"ne, aku melihatnya" jawab kyuhyun

"sejak kapan, baiklah anggaplah itu benar, tapi sejak kapan kau melihatnya?"

"saat pertemuan pertama kita" jawab kyuhyun

"saat kau menghentikan mobilku?"

"tidak, lebih lama dari itu, mungkin kau tidak ingat, kita pernah tidak sengaja bertabrakan saat menyebrang jalan, saat itu lah pertama kali aku melihat ji hyun eonnie, di berjalan tepat di belakangmu" jawab kyuhyun

"bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu, ini tidak masuk akan" gumam kibum, dia gila kalau sampai mempercayai ini

 _kyunnie, katakan padanya kau takut kecoa_ , bisik ji hyun

"kau takut kecoa" ulang kyuhyun

"mwo?" tanya kibum, hanya ji hyun yang tau kelemahannya itu

 _Kau tidak suka memakan kaki sapi, dan selalu menyingkirkan daun bawang di supmu,_ ucap jihyun lagi

"Kau tidak suka memakan kaki sapi, dan selalu menyingkirkan daun bawang di supmu" ulang kyuhyun

"kau sebenarnya ingin menjadi pengacara atau dokter" kyuhyun terus mengulang kata – kata ji hyun.

"bagaimana kau .., hanya ji hyun yang mengetahui ini" ucap kibum tidak percaya

"ji hyun eonnie yang mengatakannya padaku, dia memintaku mengatakannya padamu agar kau percaya kalau aku benar – benar bisa melihatnya tuan muda" jelas kyuhyun

"bisa saja kalian sudah saling kenal"

"bukankah ada mengenal dengan baik ji hyun eonnie, kalau aku sudah lama mengenalnya, kau pasti juga mengenalku tuan muda" elak kyuhyun

Yahh kata – kata kyuhyun sangat masuk akal, dia mengenal semua teman ji hyun, dan tidak ada gadis yang bernama kyuhyuh. "apa dia disini?" tanya kibum ragu

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan sebelum menjawab, "ne, eonnie ada disini, dia duduk di sampingku" jawab kyuhyun, kyuhyun bisa melihatnya ada kekagetan dimata kibum, sebelum mata itu berubah sendu.

Kibum melirik tempat kosong di samping kyuhyun, tentu saja kosong karna memang dia tidak bisa melihat ji hyun. "hyun-ah" gumam kibum lirih

"eonnie selalu mengikuti kemanapun tuan muda pergi, dia selalu disisi anda" ucap kyuhyun

"apa, a-apa dia menderita karnaku?" tanya kibum

"eonnie tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang, karna anda belum merelakannya tuan muda" jelas kyuhyun, yeoja manis ini merasa sedih melihat kibum yang biasanya begitu kuat dan angkuh kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"bagaimana aku bisa merekalannya, dia segalanya untukku, dia lah satu – satunya orang yang mengerti diriku" gumam kibum lirih

Air mata kyuhyun menetes saat melihat ji hyun yang duduk di sampingnya menangis, yeoja cantik itu bahkan berusaha menyentuh tangan kibum, namun tentu saja tangannya langsung menembus tangan kibum.

"jangan menangis, eonnie, dia juga sedih melihatmu seperti ini tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu menggantikan ji hyun menggenggam tangan kibum, memberi kekuatan pada tuan mudanya itu, dan beruntung kibum tidak menolaknya.

"aku akan membantumu tuan muda, aku akan menjadi temanmu, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, kau bisa mengandalkanku" ucap kyuhyun, entah mengapa kata – itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti, dia lebih menyukai melihat kibum yang angkuh daripada yang seperti ini.

Kibum menangis, walau namja tampan itu tidak menangis keras dan hanya membiarkan cairan bening itu mengalir di pipinya dia tetap merasa lebih lega, ini pertama kalinya dia menangis seteleh kematian ji hyun, selama ini kibum memendam perasaannya.

Kyuhyun tetap setia menemani kibum sampai namja tampan itu berhenti menangis, kyuhyun bahkan tidak berkomentar saat kibum membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa – sisa air mata, dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya, seolah sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"kau, yang terjadi hari ini adalah rahasia kita" ucap kibum dengan nada mengancam

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda, "ahh apa kau takut, kalau orang – orang tau, tuan muda kim yang dingin, arogan, bermuka datar, ternayata bisa menangis" ejek kyuhyun

"silahkan kau mengejekku, tapi bersiaplah mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan" ancam kibum

"kau itu manusia menyebalkan, kejam, aishhh, bagaimana bisa aku berkerja padamu, sialan" oceh kyuhyun

"apa kau baru saja mengumpat padaku?" tanya kibum

"mwo? Ah anny, mianhae tuan muda" kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas ke arah kibum

"ck, mimpi apa aku punya maid kurang ajar sepertimu" gumam kibum

"ck mimpi apa aku punya tuan muda menyebalkan sepertimu" gumam kyuhyun juga

"apa katamu?" tanya kibum

"anny, saya permisi tuan muda" pamit kyuhyun, lalu yeoja manis itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kibum sebelum tuan mudanya itu memberi hukuman.

Ji hyun yang memperhatikan perdebatan keduanya tersenyum samar, sudah lama dia tidak melihat kibum seperti ini, semoga saja dengan teman seperti kyuhyun, bisa menghilangkan rasa kesepian kibum.

.

.

Kyuhyun fikir setelah acara curhat dan tangis – tangisan dengan kibum, tuan mudanya itu akan sedikit lebih baik padanya, yahh setidaknya mengurangi pekerjaannya yang membuat seluruh badannya pegal – pegal itu, nyatanya sama saja, kibum masih menyuruhnya seenaknya, bahkan sekarang setiap hari dia harus mengantarkan makan siang dan makan malam untuk kibum, yahh seperti saat ini, bahkan sekretaris kibum yang sudah hapal dengan wajah kyuhyun langsung mempersilahkan yeoja manis itu masuk.

Kibum langsung meninggalkan berkas – berkasnya begitu melihat maidnya memasuki ruangannya, tanpa disuruh yeoja manis itu menata makanan yang dibawanya. Kibum tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah kesal kyuhyun.

Seperti biasa kyuhyun akan menunggui kibum makan, yeoja manis itu berdiri agak jauh dari kibum sambil menggoyangkan kakinya karna bosan.

"kruyukkkk" tiba – tiba saja suara perut kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian kibum dari makanan di depannya. "kau lapar?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah

"ne tuan muda, karna itu bolehkah saya keluar untuk makan sebentar" izin kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas

"tidak" tolak kibum kejam

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah, sepertinya dia harus menahan lapar lagi seperti hari – hari sebelumnya. Kim kibum, sekalinya kejam tetaplah kejam.

"kau bisa makan denganku, kurasa makanan ini terlalu banyak" lanjut kibum

"kau serius tuan muda?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"tentu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau yasu ..."

"aku mau, selamat makan" potong kyuhyun sebelum kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, yeoja manis itu seenaknya merebut sendok kibum lalu mulai menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, sepertinya dia kelaparan sekali.

"ck, kau membawanya untukku tapi kau yang makan lebih banyak, teman macam apa kau" cibir kibum

"lalu teman apa yang tega melihat temannya kelaparan" balas kyuhyun

Kibum dian, namja tampan itu kembali meneruskan makannya, lima belas menit kemudian makanan itu sudah habis tak bersisa.

"ahh kenyangnya" keluh kyuhyun lega, kibum hanya melirik sekilas ke arah maidnya itu, dia memang tidak tertalu suka banyak bicara.

"kyuhyun-ssi, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" tanya kibum

"tentu" jawab kyuhyun

"bukankah kau bisa melihat hantu, apa mereka ada disini?" tanya kibum penasaran

"selain ji hyun eonnie tidak ada, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa hantu seolah menghindarimu" jawab kyuhyun

"sejak kapan kau memiliki, indra keenam, kekuatan super, ahh apalah namanya itu" tanya kibum lagi

"aku lebih suka menyebutnya kelebihan" sela kyuhyun

"ya, terserah, sejak kapan?" tanya kibum tidak sabar

"aku pertama kali menyadarinya dua tahun lalu, saat aku pertama kali terbangun dari koma, saat itu mereka tiba – tiba saja muncul dihadapanku" jelas kyuhyun

"koma?" tanya kibum

"ne eomma bilang, aku koma selama dua tahun, setelah kecelakaan yang kualami empat tahun lalu" jelas kyuhyun

"empat tahun lalu?" gumam kibum

"ne, aku tidak terlalu ingat, yang kuingat saat itu malam hari, dan sedang hujan deras, aku sedang menyebrang jalan dan tiba – tiba saja sesuatu menghantam keras tubuhku" jelas kyuhyun

"dimana kecelakaan itu?" tanya kibum

"nowon" jawab kyuhyun

 _Nowon, bukankah itu tempatku dan ji hyun kecelakaan?_ Batin kibum, kibum juga tidak teralu mengingatnya, namun sama seperti yang diceritakan kyuhyun, saat itu malam dan hujan deras, dan tepat sebelum mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dia seperti menabrak sesuatu, bahkan diambang batas kesadarannya kibum juga seperti melihat payung yang terlempar, apa ini hanya kebetulan?.

"tuan muda kenapa kau diam?" tanya kyuhyun

"anny, apa kau tidak merasa marah pada, eumm yang menabrakmu?" tanya kibum lagi, entah mengapa dia begitu gugup menanti jawaban kyuhyun

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti, aku ingin marah tapi tidak tau pada siapa, eomma bilang sehari setelah kecelakaan seseorang menemuinya, sepertinya dia suruhan keluarga penabrak itu, mereka membayar biaya rumah sakit dan memberikan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar pada eomma" jelas kyuhyun, mengingat jelas apa yang diceritakaan eommanya beberapa hari setelah dia sadar.

"kau tidak tau siapa yang menabrakmu?" tanya kibum

"anny, lagipula itu tiak penting, dia mau bertanggung jawab itu cukup, lagipula berkat uang yang diberikannya, eomma bisa membuka sebuah kedai kecil di tempat kami" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kau orang yang aneh" komen kibum

"sudahlah sebaiknya sekarang kau pergi, pekerjaanmu sudah menunggu" usir kibum kejam, kyuhyun bahkan heran mengapa kibum cepat sekali berubah sifatnya, yahh walau sifat menyebalkannya tidak berubah, namun sekarang namja tampan itu lebih baik, tidak setertutup dulu.

"kalau begitu saya permisi tuan muda" pamit kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kibum

Setelah kepergian kyuhyun kibum mengambil smartphonenya, mengetik beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi sesorang. "kangin-ssi ini aku" ucapnya setelah telpon tersambung, "aku ingin kau menyelidiki semua yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan yang kualami empat tahun lalu" perintah kibum, setelah mendapat sahutan dari bawahannya itu kibum menutup telponnya.

Setelah panggilannya berakhir kibum termenung di kursinya, pasti ada alasan mengapa hanya kyuhyun yang bisa melihat ji hyun. Dan mengapa yeoja manis itu yang dipilih tuhan untuk membantunya merelakan kepergian ji hyun.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, pertama – tama, mianhae karna lanjutannya begitu lama, cukup sulit menyelesaikan chap ini, dan maaf sekali kalau hasilnya gak maksimal dan ceritanya semakin aneh. Saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan untuk update ff – ff saya, maaf membuat lama menunggu, akhir kata sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, semoga chap depan sudah ending hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh My Ghost**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Song Ji Hyun (OC)**

 **Kim Heechul (GS/Kibum's Mother)**

 **Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Kyuhyun's Mother)**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : 'kyuhyun bisa melihat hantu setelah kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya empat tahun lalu yang membuatnya koma selama dua tahun, setelah kyuhyun bangun dari komanya, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu, sampai akhirnya suatu hari kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja di penyebrangan jalan, tabrakan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan hantu wanita bernama ji hyun, hantu wanita yang meminta bantuannya agar sang kekasih merelakan kepergiannya, mampukah kyuhyun membantu ji hyun?"**

 **Happy Reading**

Kibum memandang kertas – kertas yang berserakan di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, hampir dua jam dia mengurung diri di ruangan kerjanya setelah kangin memberikan apa yang dimintanya beberapa hari lalu, tentang kecelakaan yang di alaminya bersama kekasihnya ji hyun.

Kertas itu berupa koran – koran lama dan juga majalah, bahkan laporan kepolisian, entah bagaimana kangin bisa mendapatnyannya, karna keluarganya telah membungkam media, untuk tidak menayangkan ataupun mencetak berita apapun tentang kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan keluarga kim, bahkan majalah dan surat kabar yang sudah siap edar ataupun yang sudah beredar itu ditarik kembali oleh perusahaa – perusahaan penerbitnya, kibum bahkan tidak tau apapun tentang 'korban lain' yang ikut menjadi korban kecelakaan selain dirinya dan jihyun, karna saat itu keluarganya langsung membawanya ke amerika untuk pengobatan sekaligus menghindar dari wartawan yang memburu berita kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa putri bungsu keluarga song, yaitu song ji hyun.

Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya empat tahun lalu. Kibum mengambil sebuah koran dengan foto kyuhyun dalam ukuran besar di halaman depan, judul artikel itu tertulis, **"Korban Tabrakan Yang Melibatkan Putra Pemilik Kim Corp dan Putri Bungsu Pemilik Song Corp Dinyatakan Koma",** tertulis dengan ukuran besar dan tebal, kibum membaca sekilas tentang kronologis kecelakaan dimana mobilnya sempat menabrak kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menyebrang sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan. Emosi kibum memuncak membacanya, keluarganya bahkan tidak memberitahu bahwa ada korban lain, mereka hanya meminta kibum diam dan mengatakan mereka akan mengurus semuanya, tidak taukah mereka hidup seseorang hancur karna perbuatannya, walaupun itu bukan hal yang disengaja kibum tetap merasa bersalah. Jadi yang dilihatnya waktu itu benar, payung putih yang terlempar dan terlihat olehnya, itu adalah milik kyuhyun yang ditabrak olehnya. "mianhae" lirihnya. Kibum lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang kerjanya, "ji hyun-ah bukan kah kau disini?" tanya kibum "tidakkah kau bisa memunculkan dirimu sekali saja, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan" gumam kibum, yah dulu saat dia tidak menemukan jalan keluar suatu masalah dia akan meminta pendapat ji hyun, sayangnya sekarang yeoja cantik itu sudah tiada.

"kibum oppa mianhae" sesal ji hyun, Jihyun yang sejak tadi berada di dekat kibum tentu dengar apa yang diucapkan kibum, namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa, dia juga melihat koran dan majalah itu, dia tidak menyangka dia dan kibumlah yang membuat kyuhyun seperti ini, membuat kyuhyun selalu diikuti hantu, dan dia dengan seenaknya meminta bantuan kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. "mianhae" lirih jihyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja memberikan pupuk pada tanaman – tanaman yang ada di kediaman kim, ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya di rumah ini, kebun ini sangat terawat dengan bunga yang bermekaran dengan berbagai macam warna yang indah.

"hahhh, yang sebelah sana belum" gumam kyuhyun sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat, membuat tanah – tanah yang menempel di sarung tangan yang dipakainya sebagian menempel juga di wajah dan pipinya.

TUK TUK, saat kyuhyun sedang memberi pupuk di bunga yang lain ada yang mengetuk pundaknya, "ahjussi nanti dulu oke, aku sedang sibuk" kyuhyun menggoyangkan bahunya berusaha mengusir sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya, yang dikiranya hantu ahjussi penunggu taman kediaman kim.

TUK TUK, sentuhan itu terasa lagi, "ahjussi!" kesal kyuhyun sambil berbalik, namun bukanya wajah pucat si hantu ahjussi namun tatapan datar dari kibum lah yang dilihatnya.

"siapa yang kau sebut ahjussi?" tanya kibum datar

"e-eoh tuan muda?" kaget kyuhyun, kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya karna jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan kibum. "mianhae, kukira tuan muda ahjussi yang sering duduk disitu" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bangku kayu yang memang ada di taman itu.

"ahjussi?" tanya kibum, kibum langsung melihat ke sekeliling taman namun tentu saja dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"kau tidak bisa melihatnya, lagipula dia akan menghilang kalau ada tuan muda" jelas kyuhyun, "jadi, ada perlu apa tuan muda menemuiku?" tanya kyuhyun, walau sebenarnya dia sudah hapal, biasanya kibum akan menemuinya kalau membutuhkan sesuatu ataupun ingin menyuruhnya ini dan itu.

"lepaskan sarung tanganmu" perintah kibum

"huh?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"Menurut saja dan jangan banyak bertanya" decak kibum kesal

"ck, ne ne tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun patuh lalu melepaskan sarung tangan berbahan kain itu dari tangannya

"tinggalkan barang – barang itu dan ikut aku" perintah kibum lagi

"tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai" protes kyuhyun

"mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi, aku sudah memanggil kembali pekerja yang ku liburkan, jadi mulai sekarang kau hanya perlu mengurus keperluanku" jelas kibum

"apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya kyuhyun, seingatnya dia selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"kau ini aneh sekali, bukankah kau sering protes karna aku memberimu pekerjaan berat, kau selalu mengeluh aku sangat kejam dan tidak berperi kemanusiaan, sekarang aku membebaskanmu dari pekerjaanmu dan kau malah protes" ucap kibum tidak percaya

"bukan begitu, hanya saja..."

"tidak ada bantahan, ikut aku, sebentar lagi makan siang dan kau yang harus menyiapkannya" ucap kibum lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan wajah bingungnya ke dalam rumah. _Anggap saja ini untuk menebus kesalahanku kyuhyun-ssi, aku memang tidak bisa mengakuinya padamu, akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini, aku takut kau marah dan pergi meninggalkanku, karna saat ini hanya kau teman yang kupunya, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan menyulitkanmu lagi._ Batin kibum

Kyuhyun hanya memandang kibum yang semakin menjauh, "aneh sekali" gumamnya, perubahan kibum sangat mendadak, wajar bukan kalau dia cukup kaget.

.

.

"kenapa kau berdiri disitu?" tanya kibum ketus

"huh?, biasanya juga saya berdiri disini tuan muda" jawab kyuhyun, kyuhyun memang hanya berdiri di sisi meja makan setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk kibum.

"duduklah" perintah kibum mutlak

"mwo?!" tanya kyuhyun

"kau tuli ya, duduklah dan ikut makan bersamaku" ucap kibum lagi, masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya

Walau ragu akhirnya kyuhyun duduk di meja makan, mengambil posisi paling jauh dari kibum sambil memperhatikan tuan mudanya yang mulai melahap makanan yang disiapkannya, mencari apakah ada yang selah dengan tuan mudanya itu, apa kibum salah makan, sepertinya tidak karna kyuhyun sendiri yang menyiapkan makanan untuk kibum, atau jiwa kibum tertukar di suatu tempat, ohh itu lebih tidak mungkin, ahh atau kibum sedang dirasuki hantu?, kyuhyun menggelangkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan fikiran – fikiran liar yang hinggap di kepalanya, ada kibum saja hantu – hantu itu akan menghilang, tentu mereka tidak akan kuat untuk merasukinya.

"makanan itu tidak akan habis kalau kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu" ucap kibum tanpa menoleh ke arah kyuhyun

"tuan muda apa kau sakit? Kau perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku baik – baik saja" jawab kibum cuek

"tidak mungkin, kau sangat aneh" gumam kyuhyun

"sudahlah, makan saja, anggap aku sedang baik karna kau temanku, dan..." kibum berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri kyuhyun sambil mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, "ini" kibum menyerahkan benda yang ternyata adalah saputangan itu pada kyuhyun.

"untuk apa?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"membersihkan wajahmu, sebenarnya aku tidak masalah makan dengan 'badut', aku hanya takut serpihan tanahnya masuk ke makananmu" ucap kibum, walau tujuannya baik tentu saja dia tidak pernah menyampaikannya dengan baik – baik, khas kibum sekali.

"mwo? Tanah?!" panik kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah sebuah lemari kaca besar, kyuhyun melihat pantulan wajahnya di lemari kaca itu, wajahnya yang putih kini kotor oleh tanah. "wajahku!" pekik kyuhyun, "maaf tuan muda" kyuhyun langsung mengambil saputangan kibum, uhh ini karna dia terburu – buru tadi, dia memang sudah mencuci tangannya sebelum menyiapkan makanan kibum, namun dia tidak menyangka kalau wajahnya juga kotor, dan kenapa kibum tidak bilang padanya dari tadi sihhh? Jengkel kyuhyun, yang tentu saja hanya dalam hatinya.

"apa aku perlu mengganti makanannya?" tanya kyuhyun

"tidak perlu, lagi pula aku sudah memakannya" ucap kibum

"mianhae, tuan muda, permisi aku akan membersihkan diri dulu" pamit kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan kibum.

Kibum menampilkan senyum tipis yang jarang sekali terlihat, mungkin ini adalah senyum pertamanya sejak empat tahun lalu, dia tidak kuat melihat wajah panik kyuhyun yang rupanya menjadi hiburan yang cukup lucu untuknya.

.

.

"eonnie, tidakkah akhir – akhir kibum begitu aneh?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang dihiasi cahaya temaram dari bola lampu yang tidak terlalu terang. Yah menurutnya sikap kibum tidak lah wajar beberapa hari ini, sikapnya memang masih dingin dan datar tapi sekarang kibum lebih manusiawi, dimulai dari hari dimana tuan mudanya itu memanggil kembali pegawai yang diliburkan, lalu mengurangi pekerjaan kyuhyun, dan bahkan sekarang ahjussi kang siap mengantar jemputnya kalau dia akan mengantarkan makanan kibum ke kantor, bukankah itu sangat aneh? Bukannya kyuhyun tidak senang hanya saja, ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"eonnie, ji hyun eonnie!" panggil kyuhyun lebih keras karna ji hyun tidak juga menyahut, yeoja manis itu lalu melirik ke sebelah kanan, ke tempat ji hyun berada, "aigo ternyata hantu juga bisa melamun" ucap kyuhyun geli

"eoh? Kau tanya apa kyu?" tanya ji hyun

"kibum sangat aneh, ahh bukan hanya kibum tapi eonnie juga, eonnie beberapa hari ini sangat pendiam" ucap kyuhyun, yahh biasanya ji hyun sangatlah cerewet.

"begitukah, itu hanya perasaanmu" sahut ji hyun sambil menampilkan senyum tipis di wajah cantik dan pucatnya.

"akhir – akhir ini aku merasa seperti manusia normal" ucap kyuhyun, "ternyata dekat – dekat dengan si tuan datar itu ada untungnya juga, tidak terlalu banyak hantu yang bermunculan di sekitarku" curhat kyuhyun

"kyu, mianhae" ucap ji hyun tiba – tiba

"mwo? Wae? Kenapa tiba – tiba eonnie meminta maaf?" tanya kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu menatap wajah pucat ji hyun

"aku pasti banyak merepotkanmu" jawab ji hyun

"aigo, kenapa eonnie membahas itu lagi?, bukankah aku sudah berjanji, aku akan membantu eonnie, lagipula aku senang bisa mengenalmu, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan punya teman yang mengerti diriku, walaupun dunia kita berbeda eonnie bisa mengerti diriku dengan baik, aku juga punya teman menyebalkan dan datar seperti kibum-ssi" ucap kyuhyun

Ji hyun tersenyum mendengar ejekan kyuhyun pada kekasihnya, menurutnya kyuhyun itu yeoja luar biasa, baru pertama kali dia melihat yeoja yang bisa menghadapi si arogan kim kibum. "terima kasih kyunnie" ji hyun memeluk kyuhyun

"eonnie kau membuatku kedinginan" gumam kyuhyun, tentu sana pelukan hantu berbeda dengan pelukan manusia, seluruh tubuh kyuhyun seperti merasakan hawa dingin ji hyun

"hehe mianhae" ucap ji hyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya, "sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, sudah malam dan besok kau harus kembali kerumah si datar itu" ucap ji hyun

"si datar itu kekasihmu eonnie" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi dada

"kau benar, aku juga heran mengapa bisa jatuh cinta padanya" ucap ji hyun, "sudahlah, kenapa mengobrol lagi, tidurlah, eonniemu ini akan menjagamu dari hantu – hantu yang akan mengganggumu" ucap ji hyun bangga

"ne, hoammm jaljayo" gumam kyuhyun, sesungguhnya yeoja cantik itu sudah sangat mengantuk, jadi tidak menunggu lama mata bulat berwarna coklat itu akhirnya tertutup.

Ji hyun duduk di samping kyuhyun yang tertidur sambil memandang yeoja cantik yang sudah seperti adiknya itu, "teruslah tersenyum kyunnie" ucapnya sungguh – sungguh.

.

.

Kibum baru saja selesai mandi padahal hari sudah sangat malam. Kibum memang terbiasa mandi sebelum tidur terlebih sebelumnya dia berolah raga di gym pribadi yang ada di rumahnya untuk menjaga bentuk badan sempurnanya.

Kibum berjalan di kamar pribadinya hanya dengan menggunakan celana tidur panjang, badannya di biarkan toples, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk kecil.

Namja tampan itu melangkah ke lemari pakaiannya, mengambil kaus tipis yang nyaman digunakan untuk tidur, sedangkan handuk yang tadi digunakan mengeringkan rambutnya dikalungkan di lehernya, ohh siapapun yang melihat kibum saat ini akan setuju kalau ceo kim corp itu begitu sempurna, terlepas dari pakaian resmi yang setiap hari dipakainya membuatnya terlihat lebih muda.

Sepertinya tuan muda kim itu belum mengantuk, dilihat dari kibum yang meraih remot televisi dari pada merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang nyaman. Kibum menyalakan televisi, mencari acara yang menarik, pilihannya jatuh pada berita malam yang sepertinya sedang menyiarkan kebakaran besar yang terjadi di sebuah gedung apartemen.

 **Menurut penyelidikan dan keterangan beberapa saksi, yaitu penghuni apartemen kemungkinan kebakaran ini disebabkan oleh salah satu menghuni apartemen yang membuang rokok yang masih menyala dan mengenai bahan yang mudah terbakar**

Kibum hanya mendengarkan sekilas apa yang dikatakan oleh pembawa berita di lokasi kejadian, kibum akan mengganti chanel lain saat si pembawa berita menyebutkan dimana lokasi kejadian beserta nama apartemen yang terbakar.

Tangan kibum menggantung di udara, sebelum suara benturan dari remot TV yang terjatuh itu terdengar nyaring, tapi kibum tidak perduli, namja tampan itu kembali memperhatikan si pembawa acara, memastikan apa yang didengarnya itu benar. Kibum memperhatikan apartemen yang tenggelam dalam api di depannya, bahkan banyak sekali petugas pemadam yang berusaha memadamkan api yang berkobar itu, dan kibum mengenalinya gedung apartemen itu, adalah gedung tempat dimana kibum mengantar kyuhyun saat yeoja manis itu menolongnya dari serangan jo hwan saat itu, ya tidak salah lagi, itu apartemen kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian namja tampan itu melempar handuk yang melingkar di lehernya, kibum berjalan tergesa ke arah meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya mencari kunci mobilnya, "dimana benda itu?!" ucap kibum gusar

"arghhh" emosinya memuncak saat tidak juga menemukan kuncinya, kibum begitu kacau, namja yang biasanya begitu tenang ini terlihat tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Begitu kibum menemukannya kibum langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan juga smatrphonenya, namja tampan itu bahkan tidak memanggil ahjussi kang yang biasa mengantarkannya kemanapun, kibum tidak bisa berfikiran jernih saat ini.

Kibum melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, smartphone terus menempel di telinganya, mencoba menghubingi kyuhyun, namun nomor kyuhyun tidak aktif. "sial!" umpatnya sambil memukul kemudi, namja tampan itu semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya, tidak perduli mobilnya melewati batas kecepatan ataupun dia melanggar beberapa rambu lalu lintas.

Semakin mendekati lokasi kejadian, beberapa polisi menyetop mobil yang dikendarainya.

"selamat malam tuan, mohon maaf jalan ditutup karna kebakaran besar" ucap polisi itu sopan

"tidak bisa kah kalian mengizinkanku lewat" ucap kibum tidak sabar

"maaf tuan tapi ini demi keamanan" ucap polisi itu

"ck baiklah" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja, bahkan kuncinya masih terpasang disana, kibum menerobos palang yang dibuat oleh petugas kepolisian, tidak memperdulikan para petugas itu yang berteriak padanya untuk memintanya berhenti, kibum terus berlari, lokasi kejadian masih cukup jauh, tapi cahaya terang dari api itu sudah terlihat, menandakan betapa dasyatnya kebakaran itu, dan itu semakin membuat kibum takut, apa kyuhyun baik – baik saja?

Begitu sampai di lokasi kejadian keadaan begitu kacau, banyak orang yang menangis, petugas keamanan, peadam kebakaran bahkan petugas medis tampak sibuk berusaha menyelamatkan warga penghuni apartemen maupun sekitar apartemen yang terbakar. Kibum bahkan bisa melihatnya, banyak yang menangis sambil menatap gedung apartemen yang terbakar, beberapa diantara mereka tampak terluka, luka bakar ataupun terkena pecahan kaca, tapi kibum tidak perduli, saat ini yang ada difikirannya adalah kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN, KYUHYUN, JAWAB AKU, INI PERINTAH!" teriak kibum sambil mencari sosok yeoja manis itu

"pak, apa kau tau dimana kyuhyun, namanya cho kyuhyun, dia penghuni apartemen ini" tanya kibum pada salah satu petugas medis yang sedang membawa seseorang di atas tandu

"maaf tuan tolong jangan mengganggu dulu, saya harus membawa korban ini kerumah sakit" ucap petugas itu

"katakan dulu dimana kyuhyun" paksa kibum

"saya tidak tau, tolong jangan mengganggu tugas kami!" marah petugas itu

Biasanya kibum akan langsung marah kalau ada orang yang berlaku tidak sopan padanya, namun kali ini fikirannya sedang kacau, Namja tampan itu kembali berlari kesana kemari sambil meneriakkan nama kyuhyun, nafasnya bahkan sudah memburu karna terus berlari, sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang berdiri agak terpisah dari kerumunan, yeoja itu tampak menggunakan piyama tidur bergambar kucing dengan syal yang melilit di lehernya, menatap kosong pada gedung apartemen yang terbakar.

"syukurlah" gumam kibum sambil berlari menghampiri yeoja itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang gedung apartemennya yang terbakar, tempat tinggalnya yang ditinggalinya dua tahun ini kini terbakar habis, banyak kenangan disana walaupun rata – rata adalah kenangan tidak baik tentang hantu – hantu yang sering mengganggunya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sedih.

Kyuhyun tidak ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, dia sedang tidur nyenyak saat tiba – tiba saja ji hyun memaksanya bangun, dan saat dia bangun tiba – tiba saja keadaan sudah begitu kacau, asap mengepul, dengan hawa panas yang sangat menyiksa, ji hyun bahkan terlihat panik dan memintanya untuk segera keluar. Saat itu kyuhyun langsung mengambil syal biru miliknya dan membasahinya di kamar mandi untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dari asap, agar tidak banyak asap yang terhirup olehnya saat dia menerobos lorong – lorong apartemen yang sudah terbakar.

Terhitung suah dua kali dia lolos dari maut, namun kalau saja tadi ji hyun tidak menolongnya saat ini mungkin dia tidak akan selamat.

Kyuhyun melihat diantara api – api itu banyak arwah yang berteriak meminta tolong, dengan tampang seram penuh luka bakar, kyuhyun mengenalinya itu adalah paman yang tinggal di apartemen berjarak dua pintu dari apartemennya, sepertinya ahjussi itu tidak selamat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu saat arwah – arwah itu berteriak kesakitan dan meminta tolong padanya sambil menjulurkan tangan mereka, "pergilah ku mohon, pergilah" gumam kyuhyun

GREP, tiba – tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya, dan selanjutnya dia merasa seperti dalam pelukan seseorang, seseorang yang begitu hangat dan juga nyaman.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku ha?!, kau tidak tau betapa takutnya aku!" marah orang itu, kyuhyun mengenalinya, itu suara kim kibum

"apa kau terluka?" tanyanya lagi kali ini lebih lembut, kibum melepas pelukannya, mata hitamnya memperhatikan kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, mencari luka di gadis yang masih berdiri kaku didepannya.

"syukurlah, syukurlah kau baik – baik saja" ucap kibum lagi dan kembali memeluk kyuhyun

"tuan muda" gumam kyuhyun

"menangislah" ucap kibum, namja tampan itu tau kyuhyun begitu syok

"h-hiks, rumahku terbakar, apa yang harus kulakukan h-hiks" dan tangis kyuhyun akhirnya pecah, diiringi dengan curhatan yeoja manis itu, kibum hanya bisa mengelus punggung kyuhyun yang sekarang bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"tidak papa" ucap kibum lembut

Ji hyun yang sejak tadi ada disana hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan kosong, entah mengapa ada rasa tidak rela dihatinya, melihat sikap kibum dan kekhawatiran namja tampan itu pada kyuhyun.

.

.

Kibum menuntun kyuhyun ke tampat mobilnya berada, namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya semantara.

"ayo" ucap kibum begitu sampai di tempat mobilnya, kibum bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia meninggalkan mobilnya dalam keadaan terbuka, fikirannya begitu kacau tadi.

Keduanya hanya diam saat kibum mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman kim, dia tau kyuhyun membutuhkan ketenangan dan dia tidak akan mengusiknya. Begitu sampai dirumah kibum menemukan pintu depan dalam keadaan terbuka, karna memang pada malam hari tidak ada pekerja yang berkeliaran di rumahnya, lampu menyala, dia tidak memikirkan apapun saat pergi tadi.

"duduklah aku akan membuatkan teh" ucap kibum setelah mendudukkan kyuhyun di sofa, setelahnya namja tampan itu melangkah ke dapur, sedikit kebingungan saat akan membuat teh, ayolah ini pertama kalinya dia membuatnya, biasanya dia hanya harus memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membuat sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian kibum kembali ke ruang tamu dengan secangkir teh, dilihatnya kyuhyun masih melamun. "minumlah, mungkin ini tidak seenak buatanmu" ucap kibum dengan nada memerintah

"terima kasih" sahut kyuhyun sambil menerima teh itu dari kibum dan menyesapnya pelan, rasa hangat langsung menjalar di tenggorokan kyuhyun, walaupun rasa teh buatan kibum cukup aneh namun kyuhyun tetap meminumnya, dia menghargai kerja keras kibum.

Kibum kembali menghilang dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya, namja tampan itu duduk di samping kyuhyun, "kemarikan tanganmu" ucapnya

"huh?" tanya kyuhyun

Tanpa bicara kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun, membuka telapak tangan yeoja manis itu, ada luka bakar disana, dan sepertinya kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"akhh" ringis kyuhyun saat kibum mengobati lukanya

"apa sakit sekali?" tanya kibum

"ne, akhh pelan – pelan tuan muda, aku tidak menyadari kalau tanganku terluka, sepertinya ini karna aku memegang gagang pintu yang panas" jelas kyuhyun

Kibum dengan sabar membersikan dan memngobati luka kyuhyun, selain luka bakar di telapak tangannya kyuhyun juga mendapat luka ringan seperti goresan dan memar di kaki dan tangannya.

"selesai" ucap kibum

"terima kasih tuan muda"

"kau bisa tidur disini, rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar, dan sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu" ucap kibum

"tapi pakaianku" ucap kyuhyun, satu – satunya pakaiannya yang selamat adalah pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini dan juga syal pemberian ummanya saat ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu, bahkan ponselnya pun tidak selamat.

"terpaksa, kau memakai pakaianku" ucap kibum, "ayo kuantar kau kekamarmu dan aku akan mengambilkan pakaianmu" kibum membawa kyuhyun menuju kamar tamu yang memang tersedia di kediaman kim, "disana ada handuk baru" kibum menunjuk lemari, "kau bisa mandi, dan aku akan mengambil pakaian untukmu, usahakan luka di tanganmu jangan sampai basah" ucap kibum, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh lalu mengambil handuk itu, selanjutnya yeoja manis itu melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, dia sungguh ingin cepat – cepat membersihkan dirinya yang sangat kotor dan juga bau asap.

Selama kyuhyun mandi kibum kembali ke kamarnya, mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk kyuhyun, dan tentu saja tidak ada, seluruh pakaiannya pasti kebesaran di badan kurus kyuhyun, akhirnya kibum mengambil kemeja putih yang cukup besar sehingga bisa dijadikan daster untuk kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali ke kamar yang ditempati kyuhyun, sepertinya yeoja manis itu belum selesai mandi, "kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah selesai?" tanya kibum

"ne" jawab kyuhyun

"aku mengantarkan pakaianmu" ucap kibum

CEKLEK, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, tangan kyuhyun terjulur keluar untuk meminta pakaian itu dari kibum. Kibum berjalan mendekat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak melihat ke arah kyuhyun, "hanya ini yang bisa kutemukan" ucap kibum

"tidak papa, terimakasih tuan muda" jawab kyuhyun, sebelum yeoja manis itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi

"aku menunggumu di ruang tengah setelah berganti pakaian kyuhyun-ssi" ucap kibum, sebelum namja tampan itu meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun

Kyuhyun keluar tidak lama kemudian, yeoja manis itu menggulung lengan kemeja kibum yang kepanjangan sampai siku, sesekali menarik bagian bawah kemejanya yang menurutnya cukup pendek, hanya sebatas pertengahan pahanya.

"tuan muda" panggil kyuhyun

Kibum mendongak, tiba – tiba merasa gugup saat melihat penampilan kyuhyun yang sebenarnya cukup sexy dengan kemeja miliknya yang kebesaran dan juga rambutnya yang basah, kibum baru menyadari kalau kyuhyun sangat cantik, "ehm duduklah" ucap kibum kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"ne" patuh kyuhyun

"aku tadi mencoba menghubingi telponmu tapi tidak tersambung" ucap kibum

"ahh iya, handphoneku sepertinya ikut terbakar" ucap kyuhyun

"apa kau tidak mau menghubungi keluargamu kyuhyun-ssi, mungkin mereka sedang menunggu kabarmu saat ini, kau bisa menggunakan telfon rumah" tawar kibum

"tidak perlu tuan muda, eomma dan oppaku mungkin tidak tau kalau apartemenku terbakar, mereka mungkin justru akan khawatir kalau aku memberitahu mereka" tolak kyuhyun halus

"baiklah"

"tuan muda, ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" tanya kyuhyun, yeoja manis ini baru sadar kibum sangatlah berantakan

"mwo?" tanya kibum

"rambutmu, lalu alas kakimu" jawab kyuhyun

Kibum meraba rambutnya, ahh benar rambutnya bahkan tidak sempat disisir tadi, bahkan dia pergi keluar pun hanya dengan pakaian tidur, kibum lalu melirik kakinya, ahh malu sekali rasanya, bagaimana bisa dia memakai alas kaki yang berbeda, kanan berwarna hitam dan kiri berwarna putih.

"jangan tertawa!" ucap kibum memperingati saat melihat yeoja di depannya seperti ingin tertawa

"saya tidak akan berani mentertawakan anda tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun namun beberapa saat kemudian yeoja manis itu tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, ohh ini kejadian langka melihat penampilan kibum seperti ini

"Yah!" kesal kibum, "ahh sudahlah sebaiknya kau tidur, aku juga akan tidur" ucap kibum malu namun dia tetap berusaha terlihat galak

"tuan muda" kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat kyuhyun memanggilnya, namja tampan itu berbalik sambil memasang ekpresi seolah bertanya ada apa

"terima kasih atas bantuanmu, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada tuan muda" kyuhyun membungkuk sopan ke arah kibum.

"ahh itu bukan masalah besar" jawab kibum sok cool lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

BRUKKK

Kyuhyun menangkap kantong besar yang dilemparkan kibum saat yeoja manis itu seperti biasa mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor kibum.

"apa ini?" tanyanya

"pakaian dan handphone" jawab kibum datar

"tidak perlu tuan muda, lagipula saya bisa meminjam pakaian ahjumma shin" tolak kyuhyun tidak enak, dari kantongnya saja terlihat pasti pakaian – pakaian ini pakaian mahal. Ahjumma shin adalah salah satu pekerja senior di rumah kibum.

"kau tidak malu meminjam baju ahjumma shin, lagipula baju itu tidak cocok untukmu, dan kau membutuhkan hndphone kalau – kalau aku membutuhkan bantuanmu" ucap kibum dengan tatapan datarnya, dari suaranya jelas bahwa namja tampan itu tidak mau dibantah.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan pakaiannya, pakaian ahjumma shin memang ketinggalan jaman, wajar saja usia ahjumma shin memang sudah cukup tua, tapi yang penting dia memakai pakaian.

"terima saja, apa kau tidak risih orang – orang memandangmu aneh dan membicarakanmu karna penampilanmu" ucap kibum

"aku tidak terlalu perduli, yang penting aku tidak mengganggu mereka" jawab kyuhyun cuek

"terserah" kibum beranjak dari duduknya

"tuan muda, mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun

"toko buku, aku sedang bosan" jawab kibum

"kau bosan dan mau ke toko buku?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya, bukankah justru semakin bosan

"bagaimana kalau tuan muda ikut denganku, aku tau tempat yang menyenangkan" ajak kyuhyun

"kemana?" tanya kibum mulai tertarik

"tuan muda akan tau nanti" ucap kyuhyun dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

.

.

"game center?" tanya kibum tidak percaya, tempat kekanakan ini yang kata kyuhyun menyenangkan

"ne" jawab kyuhyun semangat, yeoja manis itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang dibelikan kibum

"kekanakan sekali" cibir kibum

"tuan muda bisa mengatakan itu karna tuan muda tidak pernah main disini, dulu saat aku masih kuliah aku sering bermain kesini untuk mengusir kebosanan, sudah ayo ikut saja" kyuhyun tanpa sadar menarik tangan kibum secara paksa, kyuhyun membeli koin sementara kibum hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan anak – anak yang sedang asik bermain, dia jadi merasa malu, dia seorang CEO perusahaan besar Kim Corp berada di game center, tidak bisa dipercaya. "aku harus pergi" gumam kibum

"eit, mau kemana?" dan kyuhyun menghentikannya tepat sebelum dia melangkah

"ini" kyuhyun memberikan setengah koin yang dibelinya pada kibum, "kajja kita main sepuasnya" ucap yeoja manis itu semangat, akhirnya kibum hanya pasrah.

Kyuhyun menantang kibum adu game menembak, awalnya kibum malas – malasan namun lama kelamaan namja tampan itu mulai menikmati, bahkan dia terlihat lebih antusias dari kyuhyun.

"yahh aku kalah lagi" kesal kyuhyun, dia menyesal menantang kibum, rupanya kibum cukup jago

"berikan koinmu" pinta kibum

Sambil memasang wajah sebal kyuhyun memberikan satu koinnya pada kibum, yang kalah memang harus memberikan satu koinnya pada yang menang, itu perjanjian yang dibuat kyuhyun, dan sekarang dia menyesal. "kalau begini terus koinku bisa habis" keluhnya

"jadi sekarang kau mengakui, aku bukan hanya tampan, pintar, dan mempesona tapi juga bisa melakukan apapun" sombong kibum sambil tersenyum puas

"ya ya, terserah tuan muda saja" pasrah kyuhyun

"ayo, kita main lagi" ucap kibum semangat, namja tampan itu bahkan berlari mendahului kyuhyun untuk menuju permainan selanjutnya, kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil memangdang kibum, dia suka perubahan kibum.

"kali ini aku tidak akan kalah" ucap kyuhyun setelah yeoja manis itu menyusul kibum

"benarkah, begini saja, kita tingkatkan taruhannya, kau akan mengajakku ke tempat menyenangkan lainnya kalau aku menang" usul kibum

"baiklah, dan tuan muda kau akan menggantikan tugasku menjadi maid selama tiga hari kalau aku menang" ucap kyuhyun

"deal" keduanya saling berjabat tangan sebelum memulai permainan mereka, sesekali tawa dan seruan terdengar dari keduanya, keduanya terlihat semakin dekat, dan sepertinya kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit bisa mencairkan hati kim kibum yang beku.

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah, harusnya sih ini udah chap end, tapi berhubung kepanjangan jadi ditambahkan satu chapter dehhh hehe, maafkan saya, semoga kalian menikmati chapter ini, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, akhir kata terima kasih untuk teman – teman yang selalu merespon baik ff ini, see you next chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Ghost**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Song Ji Hyun (OC)**

 **Kim Heechul (GS/Kibum's Mother)**

 **Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Kyuhyun's Mother)**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : 'kyuhyun bisa melihat hantu setelah kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya empat tahun lalu yang membuatnya koma selama dua tahun, setelah kyuhyun bangun dari komanya, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu, sampai akhirnya suatu hari kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja di penyebrangan jalan, tabrakan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan hantu wanita bernama ji hyun, hantu wanita yang meminta bantuannya agar sang kekasih merelakan kepergiannya, mampukah kyuhyun membantu ji hyun?"**

 **Happy Reading**

"kyunnie kau pulang" sapa ji hyun saat kyuhyun baru saja memasuki kamar tamu yang ditempati yeoja cantik itu selama tinggal di rumah kibum

"ne eonnie" jawab kyuhyun ceria, yeoja manis itu lalu duduk di kasur dekat dengan ji hyun yang berdiri di samping kasur ukuran king size itu, "eonnie kemana saja? Coba tadi eonnie ikut kami" ucap kyuhyun

Ji hyun hanya tersenyum, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal biasanya dia mengikuti kibum kemanapun, namun hari ini dia memilih berkeliling ke tempat – tempat kenangannya bersama kibum, setelah itu berdiam di kamar yang ditempati kyuhyun.

"eonnie tau, ternyata kibum itu bisa tertawa juga" cerita kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu begitu antusias menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukannya bersama kibum hari ini, "dia terlihat senang sekali saat berhasil mengalahkanku" ucap kyuhyun lagi

"memang kalian kemana?" tanya ji hyun penasaran, kibum itu sangat sulit tertawa, jangankan tertawa senyum saja irit sekali.

"game center, awalnya dia mengataiku kekanakan tapi akhirnya dia sendiri yang lupa diri, kami bahkan membuat taruhan, sayangnya aku kalah" nada bicara kyuhyun terdengar kesal namun ji hyun bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah manis kyuhyun. "ck, dia bahkan tidak tau apa namanya pinky promise" cibir kyuhyun saat mengingat bagaimana kibum hanya memandang jari kelingkingnya bingung saat kyuhyun mengajaknya berpinky promise sebagai tanda kalau dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya pada kibum. "ternyata dia tidak sejahat yang kukira, walau sikapnya masih menyebalkan" gerutu kyuhyun, "tapi dia juga perhatian dan baik hati" ucap kyuhyun tulus saat mengingat saat bagaimana kibum bahkan berlari sampai ke apartemennya yang terbakar, menenangkannya, memberikannya pakaian dan memberinya tempat tinggal, kibum benar – benar seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang sering menjadi hayalan kyuhyun saat kecil dulu. "apa eonnie tau, dia juga ..."

"aku tau bagaimana kibum, karna dia kekasihku!" potong ji hyun dengan nada yang agak meninggi, membuat kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ini pertama kalinya ji hyun menggunakan nada tinggi padanya

"m-mian aku ... aku, mian" ji hyun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, mengapa dia merasa marah saat kyuhyun menceritakan bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan berdua seharian ini, saat kyuhyun bercerita seolah – olah dia lebih tau banyak tentang kibum di bandingkan dirinya, ji hyun merasa tidak rela. Tidak tau akan menjelaskan apa pada kyuhyun akhirnya ji hyun memilih menghilang.

"eonnie!" panggil kyuhyun namun ji hyun tidak juga muncul, sebenarnya ada apa dengan ji hyun, untuk sesaat tadi kyuhyun bisa merasakan aura hitam dari roh ji hyun.

.

.

"kau mau membuatku terserang diabetes" ucap kibum sinis saat melihat kyuhyun sedang di dapur membuat secangkir teh untuknya, namun ada yang aneh dengn yeoja cerewet itu, kyuhyun tampak melamun, bisa dilihat dari bagaimana yeoja manis itu yang tanpa sadar terus memasukkan gula ke cangkir kibum.

"eh?" kaget kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu baru menyadari perbuatannya, "ahh mian tuan muda, aku akan membuatnya lagi" ucap kyuhyun sambil meminta maaf, dia memang kurang konsentrasi sejak semalam, lebih tepatnya sejak ji hyun meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan sampai sekarang hantu cantik itu belum juga muncul, benar – benar membuat kyuhyun khawatir, bahkan sejak pagi kyuhyun selalu terkena ocehan kepala pelayan hwang karna tidak berkerja dengan benar, fikirannya penuh dengan ji hyun eonnienya.

"kau ada masalah?" tanya kibum

"anny" elak kyuhyun, tidak mungkin dia bercerita pada kibum, pertama kibum tidak bisa melihat ji hyun, kedua bukankah dia sedang dalam usaha membuat kibum merelakan ji hyun, dan kalau kyuhyun menyinggung tentang keanehan ji hyun, kyuhyun takut kibum justru khawatir.

"kau yakin?" tanya kibum lagi, tatapan mata tajamnya itu menatap mata coklat kyuhyun, seolah – olah dia bisa membaca fikiran yeoja manis itu.

"t-tentu saja tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun yakin

"baiklah" sahut kibum, sebenarnya dia tidak percaya, tapi dia tidak akan memaksa kyuhyun untuk bercerita, kalau kyuhyun memang menganggapnya temannya nanti juga kyuhyun akan bercerita.

"tuan muda, anda menginginkan apa untuk makan siang?" tanya kyuhyun, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku suka masakanmu dua hari lalu" ucap kibum

"maksud tuan muda Sundubu Jjigae? Aku sudah yakin tuan muda akan menyukainya, itu resep andalan keluargaku" ucap kyuhyun bangga, sebenarnya eommanya lah yang paling jago memasak masakan berkuah dengan bahan utama tahu lunak yang disajikan bersama irisan kubis dan bahan – bahan laut itu, bahkan Sundubu Jjigae menjadi menu andalan di kedai kecil milik eommanya.

"terserah, kutunggu saat makan siang, dan sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang" ucap kibum sambil melirik jam tangannya, dia ada rapat pagi ini, namja tampan itu bergegas mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi, lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan pintu dengan ahjussi kang yang sudah menunggu.

"selamat berkerja tuan muda, hwaiting!" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberi semangat pada kibum dengan mengepalkan tangannya, bahkan ahjussi kang yang sedang membukakan pintu pada kibum sampai menahan senyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun, sedangkan kibum hanya melirik sekilas, kyuhyun ini memang kekanakan sekali.

"kyu, kau berkerjalah lagi" ucap ahjussi kang, sopir pribadi kim kibum ini memang sangat menyukai kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang ceria, dan tentunya kyuhyun yang bisa merubah tuan mudanya menjadi lebih manusiawi, ahjussi kang benar – benar bersyukur karna kyuhyun datang di hidup tuan mudanya.

"ne, ahjussi hati – hati dijalan, jangan mengebut, dan kalau kibum mulai gila kerja marahi saja dia" bisik kyuhyun, dia tidak mau kibum mendengar, bisa – bisa dia diomeli.

"tentu saja, nanti ahjussi akan menjemputmu saat akan mengantar makan siang tuan muda"

"ne" sahut kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu lalu melambai saat mobil kibum mulai menjauh meninggalkan kediaman kim.

"oke kyuhyun, saatnya kembali berkerja" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Kibum sedang menelfon saat kyuhyun baru saja memasuki ruangan tuan mudanya itu, kyuhyun tidak tau siapa yang berbicara dengan kibum, karna ini memang bukan urusannya dan dia tidak suka menguping pembicaraan orang tapi mendengar dari nadanya saja kyuhyun tau kibum sedang marah dengan orang yang berbicara dengannya itu.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, yakkk!" teriakan kibum itu mengagetkan kyuhyun yang sedang menata makan siangnya kibum.

"ck, ada – ada saja, aishh apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap kibum frustasi

"tuan muda, a-apa ada masalah?" tanya kyuhyun ragu, dia takut kena omelan kibum karna ikut campur

Kibum menoleh ke arah kyuhyun, baru menyadari keberadaan yeoja manis itu, "kyuhyun, kau penyelamatku" ucapnya

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"ikut aku" kibum tiba – tiba menarik tangan kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya

"mwo?, kita mau kemana tuan muda?" tanya kyuhyun bingung sambil berusaha menyamankan langkahnya dengan kibum, tentu saja dia kesulitan mengikuti langkah kibum, walau dia cukup tinggi untuk ukuran yeoja tentu masih kalah dengan tinggi kibum.

"ikut saja, kita akan makan siang" jawab kibum

"tapi aku sudah membawa makanan" ucap kyuhyun, mengingat masakannya yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di ruangan kibum

"jangan banyak tanya, dan untuk hari ini jangan memanggilku tuan muda" ucap kibum lagi semakin membuat kyuhyun bingung, kyuhyun bahkan hanya menurut saat kibum menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil, bahkan saat mobil itu semakin menjauh dari kim corp kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dengan beribu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

"tuan muda bukankah anda bilang kita akan makan?" tanya kyuhyun saat mobil kibum justru berhenti di depan sebuah salon besar

"kita memang akan makan, tapi setelah orang – orang didalam mendandanimu" jawab kibum sambil mengajak kyuhyun memasuki salon yang sepertinya untuk orang – orang kelas atas itu.

"aku ingin kalian mendandaninya secantik mungkin" ucap kibum pada pegawai di dalam sambil menggandeng kyuhyun

"percayakan saja pada kami tuan kim" jawab pemilik salon itu, dia sangat senang sekaligus takjub, pengusaha muda sekelas kibum datang ke salonnya, ohh dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya, bahkan pemilik salon itu sampai menutup salonnya sementara untuk khusus hanya melayani kibum dan kyuhyun.

"kyu ikutlah dengan mereka" ucap kibum

"tapi tuan muda" kyuhyun berusaha mengelak

"kau lupa, tidak ada tuan muda hari ini" ucap kibum mengingatkan

"mari ikut dengan kami nona" salah satu pegawai salon itu menuntun kyuhyun ke sebuah ruangan dan akhirnya kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat para pegawai salon itu mulai mengubah tampilannya.

"tuan kim, kami sudah selesai" ucap si pemilik salon itu pada kibum, setelah namja tampan itu menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya

"mana kyuhyun?" tanya kibum to the point karna kyuhyun memang belum keluar

"ah anda sudah tidak sabar rupanya, anda tenang saja tuan nona sangat cantik" ucap pemilik salon itu semangat, pemilik salon itu lalu bertepuk tangan dua kali, memberi kode pada bawahannya untuk membawa kyuhyun keluar.

Pintu yang memisahkan kibum dan kyuhyun itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok kyuhyun yang di apit dua pegawai salon di kanan dan kirinya. Yeoja manis itu tampak menunduk, tidak mau memandang kibum. Dan kibum, namja tampan itu mematung di tempatnya, kyuhyun terlihat sangat menakjubkan saat ini, bukan berarti sebelumnya kyuhyun tidak cantik, kyuhyun itu sudah cantik walau tanpa make up, namun sekarang yeoja itu semakin terlihat luar biasa, badannya yang memang tinggi semampai itu dibalut gaun berwarna pink lembut tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putih pucat kyuhyun, tidak terlalu bayak aksesoris dibagian dada namun kyuhyun sudah terlihat sangat elegan, rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai dan hanya diberi jepit kupu – kupu di sebelah kanan, lalu kakinya dibalut high heels sewarna dengan gaunnya, benar – benar sempurna.

"kami tidak membuat terlalu banyak perubahan karna nona memang sudah cantik" puji pemilik salon itu, memang benar, kyuhyun hanya di make up natural, selama ini kyuhyun terlihat kurang menarik karna yeoja manis itu memang tidak memperhatikan penampilannya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan hantu sehingga masa bodoh dengan penampilannya.

"aku menyukainya" ucap kibum setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya, namja tampan itu lalu memberikan credit cardnya pada si pemilik salon, "ambil berapapun yang kalian inginkan" ucapnya enteng yang membuat si pemilik salon, pegawai dan bahkan kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya.

"tuan mu-eh kibum, kau gila" bisik kyuhyun, hampir dia lupa kalau hari ini tiak ada panggilan tuan muda.

"sudahlah uang tidak masalah" ucapnya, seteleh mengurus pembayaran dan mendapat credit cardnya kembali namja tampan itu lalu menghampiri kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu di sofa yang ada disana. "kajja" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kyuhyun, "ck ayo" karna kyuhyun tidak juga menyambut tangannya akhirnya kibum menarik tangan kyuhyun dan melingkarkannya di lengannya, "aku tau kau tidak terbiasa memakai heels" ejeknya

Kyuhyun memukul lengan kibum pelan, uhh padahal dia sudah tersipu malu tapi kibum merusak suasana, "dasar menyebalkan, pokoknya setelah ini kau harus menjelaskan semuanya" ancam kyuhyun

"sopan sedikit pada majikanmu" ucap kibum

"bukankah hari ini kau bukan tuan mudaku" balas kyuhyun, kibum hanya bisa berdecak jengkel tidak bisa membalas lagi ucapan kyuhyun.

"pakai ini" kibum memakaikan coat yang memang ada di mobinya pada kyuhyun, walau siang hari udara memang masih dingin terlebih kyuhyun memakai pakaian tanpa lengan.

"terima kasih" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunduk malu, sudah lama dia ingin diperlakukan seperti ini oleh namja, "sekarang kita kemana lagi?" tanya kyuhyun

"sekarang kita benar – benar akan makan" jawab kibum sambil memerintahkan ahjussi kang untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

"MWO?! KAU GILA!" teriak kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu lalu memelankan suaranya saat melihat beberapa pasang mata menatap risih ke arahnya, mereka sedang ada di restoran mewah saat ini, tentu kyuhyun harus menjaga sikap, wajar saja kibum merubah penampilannya dulu, celana jeans dan kaos kebesarannya tentu tidak akan cocok masuk kesini, mungkin baru sampai depan restorannya saja dia sudah diusir, tapi bukan itu yang membuat kyuhyun kaget, namun alasan mengapa kibum mengajaknya kemari, ya kibum baru saja menjelaskan alasannya, yang menurut kyuhyun sangat gila dan ceroboh, bagaimana tidak, kibum mengajaknya kemari untuk bertemu dengan eommanya, KIM HEECHUL, dan berpura – pura menjadi KEKASIHNYA.

"aku harus pergi" ucap kyuhyun panik

"yak! Kyu, bantulah aku sekali ini saja" ucap kibum, sebenarnya kibum terpaksa melakukan ini, setahun setelah kematian ji hyun heechul memang sering berusaha menjodohkan kibum atau memaksa kibum mengikuti kencan buta, eommanya itu menganggap kibum belum bisa melupakan ji hyun, walau itu memang benar. Tentu saja kibum menolaknya, namun bukan yang mulia KIM HEECHUL kalau dia menyerah begitu saja, dan inilah langkah terakhir yang di tempuh kibum, meminta kyuhyun berpura – pura menjadi kekasihnya dan berharap eommanya akan berhenti berusaha menjodohkannya dengan anak – anak temannya.

"tapi, astaga ini eommamu kibum" pekik kyuhyun

"kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, hanya menjawab sebisanya kalau eomma bertanya, sisanya serahkan padaku" ucap kibum, "begini saja, aku akan membayarmu untuk ini" ucap kibum

"kau fikir aku apa, baiklah, aku akan membantumu sebagai temanmu, tapi aku tidak akan terima kalau kau mau membayarku" kesal kyuhyun

"ne, ne, maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu, jadi kau mau?" tanya kibum, kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk, membuat kibum dapat bernafas lega, sekarang mereka hanya harus menunggu sampai eommanya datang.

"dia datang" ucap kibum, saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari heels yang dipakai eommanya, kedatangan seorang yang mulia kim heechul memang selalu menarik perhatian, terlihat dari bagaimana para pengunjung restoran menatap penuh minat pada yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik dengan pakaian bergaya abg itu.

kyuhyun semakin gugup seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat itu, ohh kyuhyun bahkan sampai meremas – remas gaunnya, beruntung itu gaun mahal jadi tidak mudah kusut, perut kyuhyun terasa semakin melilit saat yeoja cantik itu akhirnya sampai di meja yang ditempatinya bersama kibum.

"aigo putra tampanku" pekik heechul, eomma nyentrik itu melepas kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya lalu memeluk putra semata wayangnya erat.

"eomma berlebihan" ucap kibum sadis

"ck, kau memang anak kurang ajar" cibir heechul, eomma dari kim kibum itu lalu meletakkan tas mahalnya di atas meja, tatapannya lalu beralih pada kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak berani melihat ke arahnya, "jadi ini kekasihmu?" tanyanya sinis

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, membungkuk sekilas pada heechul, "annyeong haseyo nyonya kim, cho kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya sopan

"eomma jangan melihat kyu begitu" kibum menggenggam tangan kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuan yeoja manis itu, berusaha menenangkan. Tentu itu tidak luput dari perhatian heechul.

Nyonya besar kim itu memilh duduk di depan kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya angkuh, mata tajamnya menatap kyuhyun penuh selidik, "jadi kyuhyun-ssi, itu namau bukan?, bagaimana kau pertemu pertama kali dengan putraku dan akhirnya pacaran?" tanya heechul to the point dia tidak percaya putranya benar – benar sudah menemukan pengganti ji hyun.

"eomma kami ..."

"diam! aku bertanya pada kekasihmu kibum" potong heechul

"e-eumm, kami bertemu di penyebrangan jalan nyonya" jawab kyuhyun, memang benar kan pertama kali mereka bertemu di penyebrangan jalan.

"penyebrangan jalan?" tanya heechul

"ne, saat itu tu-ehh bummie oppa tidak sengaja menabrakku" lanjut kyuhyun, hampir dia kelepasan memanggil tuan muda, dan pasti penyamarannya akan langsung terbongkar.

"bummie oppa?" gumam heechul, tumben sekalu putranya mau dipanggil dengan panggilan manis seperti itu, padahal kyuhyun melakukannya agar lebih meyakinkan kim heechul.

"eomma sudahlah, kita makan siang dulu, eomma juga belum makan kan?" sela kibum sebelum eommanya semakin memojokkan kyuhyun

Heechul akhirnya menurut, dan kyuhyun bisa sejenak menghena nafas lega saat heechul tampak sibuk dengan makanannya, ohh kyuhyun bahkan sengaja memakan makanannya pelan – pelan agar habisnya lama.

"apa makanannya tidak enak?" tanya kibum pada kyuhyun

"anny" jawab kyuhyun

"ada saus d bibirmu" ucap kibum dan reflek membersihkan sisa saus di bibir kyuhyun dengan jarinya, membuat kyuhyun menunduk malu. Setelahnya mereka kembali sibuk dengan makanan masing – masing, diiringi dengan mata tajam kim heechul yang terus memperhatikan keduanya.

"jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya heechul, kyuhyun tau cepat atau lambat heechul akan bertanya lagi padanya, kyuhyun menarik nafas sekilas, setelah lebih rileks dia menatap heechul, dia tidak boleh kelihatan tegang.

"sudah dua bulan nyonya" jawab kyuhyun mantap, sebenarnya dia hanya mengasal saja, dua bulan itu terhitung sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan kibum.

"dan apa pekerjaan orang tuamu kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya heechul lagi

Pertanyaan heechul itu membuat kyuhyun terdiam, kibum sendiri melirik kearahnya, namja tampan itu tau kyuhyun pasti bingung menjawabnya, kibum sudah hendak pertanyaan eommanya sebelum kyuhyun membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"appaku bernama cho young woon, dulu seorang tentara nyonya kim, beliau meninggal dalam tugas saat aku berusia lima belas tahun, sedangkan eomma, eomma memiliki sebuah kedai kecil di nowon, walau kedai kami kecil tapi kedai kami sangat ramai, kami juga menjual Sundubu Jjigae yang sangat enak, lain kali nyonya harus mampir ke kedai kami dan mencobanya, nyonya pasti menyukainya" jawab kyuhyun lancar, dia tidak malu menceritakan keluarganya, appanya adalah sosok yang paling dia banggakan, lalu eommanya walau dia hanya pemilik kedai kecil, eommanya adalah wanita luar biasa dan mandiri yang menghidupi kedua anaknya dengan kerja keras dan kasih sayang setelah kematian appanya, mungkin bagi heechul kyuhyun itu tidak pantas bagi kibum yang sempurna dan berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin berbohong tentang keluarganya walau dia hanya sebagai pacar pura – pura kibum.

Kibum memandang takjub pada kyuhyun, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang yang tanpa takut menghadapi eommanya, bahkan ji hyun saja sangat enggan berhadapan dengan eomma galaknya.

"lalu apa keahlianmu kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya heechul lagi setelah berdiam sebentar, yeoja paruh baya ini cukup tertarik juga dengan kyuhyun yang sepertinya berbeda dengan yeoja – yeoja lainnya.

"aku pintar memasak, memijat, dan aku pendengar yang sangat baik yang bisa mendengarkan keluh kesah bummie oppa saat dia kelelahan" jawab kyuhyun

Kibum dan heechul terdiam mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. "maaf nyonya apa jawabanku salah?" tanya kyuhyun, "anda bertanya sebagai orang tua kibum oppa dan bukan penginterview calon pekerja, karna itu saya menjawab seperti itu, tapi kalau jawaban saya salah saya akan mengulangnya" lanjut kyuhyun

"saya lulusan terbaik universitas seoul dengan IPK 4.00, pandai bermain alat musik, menguasai bahasa inggris dan bahasa jepang, lalu pernah mendapatkan medali emas dalam bidang sains" ulang kyuhyun dengan lancar.

.

.

"selamat jalan nyonya, hati – hati di jalan" kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas pada heechul saat mengantarkan heechul kembali ke mobilnya, di sampingnya kibum merangkul pinggangnya dengan mesra.

"hati – hati dijalan eomma dan salam untuk appa" ucap kibum

"tentu, kau harus sering menelpon eomma anak nakal" ucap heechul memperingati, yeoja cantik itu lalu menatap kyuhyun, "semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi kyunnie, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap heechul

"saya juga nyonya" balas kyuhyun

"eomma pergi dulu" heechul memeluk kibum sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya, kibum dan kyuhyun tetap berdiri di sana sampai mobil berwarna hitam itu akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

"hahhhh, lega sekali" kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, sejak tadi dia berusaha menahan gugupnya, "argghhh apa yang kulakukan, apa tadi aku melakukan kesalahan, apa aku menyinggungnya?!"panik kyuhyun mengingat ucapan kurang ajarnya pada heechul tadi, dia tidak sengaja, dia hanya tidak suka kalau ada yang menilai seseorang dari latar belakang keluarga dan pendidikan, bukankah kenyamanan itu lebih penting.

"cho kyuhyun apa kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu" kyuhyun memukul – mukul pelan mulutnya sendiri padahal tadi dia terlihat sangat berani dan percaya diri sekali saat ada heechul.

"bum jangan diam saja" rengek kyuhyun, sepertinya dia masih terbiasa dengan panggilan yang dipakainya di depan nyonya kim heechul

"daebak" ucap kibum singkat

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"kyuhyun kau luar biasa!" pekik kibum tiba – tiba, namja tampan itu bahkan sampai memegang kedua lengan kyuhyun, "daebak, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada orang yang membuat seorang kim heechul sampai tidak bisa bicara seperti itu" pekik kibum tidak percaya

"yak! Sopanlah, dia eommamu" kesal kyuhyun, "jadi nyonya kim tidak marah?" tanya kyuhyun lagi

"marah apanya, eomma bahkan sampai tidak berkutik" pekik kibum senang, ini benar - benar kejadian langka

"tapi apa tadi tidak berlebihan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, dia masih khawatir

"untuk bagian lulusan seoul university dengan IPK 4.00 itu memang agak berlebihan" ucap kibum

"yak!" kyuhyun memukul lengan kibum, tidak perduli kalau kibum adalah tuan mudanya."kau kira aku bohong, enak saja, asal kau tau saja ya, walaupun sekarang aku begini, dulu aku adalah yeoja yang sangat pintar dan populer" ucap kyuhyun bangga

"eoh? Jadi itu sungguhan?" tanya kibum dengan tampang datar

"jadi kau fikir aku bodoh?" kesal kyuhyun

"aku tidak mengatakannya kau sendiri yang bilang" ucap kibum dengan nada menyebalkan lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di depan restoran.

"yak!, kim kibum kau memang menyebalkan!" teriak kyuhyun, yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi kibum, yeoja manis itu akhirnya berlari menyusul kibum, tidak menyadari ada seorang namja memakai topi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka sejak di dalam restoran.

.

.

"hwaaaaaaaa!" teriak kyuhyun sambil berlari – lari menyusuri pasir pantai yang sangat putih, dibelakangnya kibum mengikuti dengan langkah santai sambil memperhatikan tingkah yeoja unik di depannya. Kibum memang memutuskan untuk ke pantai terlebih dahulu, itung – itung menyenangkan kyuhyun dan membelas jasa yeoja cantik itu karna sudah membantunya.

Kibum mengambil topi baseball dari dalam mobilnya saat melihat kyuhyun kerepotan karna rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin pantai. "pakai ini" ucapnya sambil memakaikan topi itu dikepala kyuhyun, tangannya reflek merapikan rambut kyuhyun yang berantakan. "baru ke pantai saja kau sudah sesenang ini" ejek kibum

"tentu saja aku sangat menyukai pantai, dan sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai" sahut kyuhyun

"wae?" tanya kibum penasaran, namja tampan itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan kyuhyun, menyusuri tepi pantai yang sangat indah di temani langit sore yang menenangkan.

"kau tau, hantu yang paling menakutkan itu hantu air, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati pantai, karna itu aku menghindari pantai, tapi berkat kau aku bisa kemari lagi" ucap kyuhyun ceria, ya karna ada kibum hantu – hantu itu tidak muncul, dan dia mensyukurinya

Mendengar hal itu rasa bersalah itu hadir kembali, karna kibumlah kyuhyun tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan normalnya.

"aku sangat menyukai pantai, karna oppaku juga sangat menyukai pantai, saat kecil dia sering mengajakku bermain layangan di pantai" cerita kyuhyun

"kalian sangat dekat?" tanya kibum

"ya, dulu, tapi sekarang bahkan kami jarang berbicara" sahut kyuhyun sedih

"wae?"

"mereka, maksudku eomma, oppa, dan keluarga besarku tidak nyaman berada di dekatku, lebih tepatnya karna kemampuanku" jawab kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu berusaha tersenyum walau kibum bisa melihat ada kesedihan disana.

"ada aku, kau tidak perlu takut lagi" ucap kibum tiba – tiba, namja tampan ini juga tidak tau, kata – kata ini terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"terima kasih" sahut kyuhyun tulus, "kibum bolehkah aku berkeliling lagi?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu, nikmati waktumu, tapi sebelumnya pakai ini" kibum melepas sepatunya lalu memberikannya pada kyuhyun, "aku tidak mau repot – repot menolongmu kalau kau terjatuh karna berlarian di pantai menggunakan heels" ucap kibum lagi melihat kebingungan di wajah cantik kyuhyun.

"ck, iya aku mengerti" sahut kyuhyun kesal, walau begitu wajahnya tetap memerah, walau kibum mengucapkannya dengan nada menyebalkan kyuhyun tetap tersentuh dengan perhatian namja yang biasanya terkesan dingin itu.

Kyuhyun memakai sepatu kibum, sangat tidak cocok dengan gaun yang dipakainya dan juga topi baseball yang dipakainya, tapi yeoja manis itu tidak perduli, ini lebih nyaman. Kyuhyun kembali berlarian dia atas pasir pantai, sedang kibum hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kyu, kajja kita pulang" panggil kibum saat langit sudah semakin gelap, kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya, ck apa yeoja manis itu tidak lelah sejak tadi berlarian.

"sudah mau pulang?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, tapi kita makan malam dulu"

"arrasaeo" patuh kyuhyun

"kajja" kibum membawakan sepatu heels kyuhyun, keduanya berjalan menuju mobil yang terpakir di tepi pantai. "kyu terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucap kibum

"hmm, aku juga berterima kasih, kau sudah mentraktirku makanan mahal, walau aku lebih suka makan di kedai ramen dekat rumahmu dan mengajakku ke pantai, tapi lain kali jangan ada salon" kesal kyuhyun

"wae?' tanya kibum heran, baru pertama kali dia dengar yeoja tidak suka ke salon dan makanan mahal

"aku tidak suka mereka menyentuh – nyentuhku, geli sekali" jawab kyuhyun sambil bergidig ngeri, dan kibum sukses tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, yeoja ini memang unik.

.

.

Kemarin adalah kemarin dan hari ini adalah hari ini, kalau kemarin kyuhyun menghadapi kibum yang sangat manis dan menyenangkan berbeda dengan hari ini, namja gunung es itu sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, dingin, cuek menyebalkan tukang perintah, kyuhyun kadang bingung, bagaimana bisa tuan mudanya itu seperti bunglon, cepat sekali berubah.

"ya tuhan, apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kim kibum yang kemarin" gumam kyuhyun

"bermimpilah, itu tidak akan terjadi, dan panggil aku tuan muda, hanya kemarin kesempatanmu memanggilku seenaknya" sahut kibum kejam

"ck dasar tuan muda menyebalkan" cibir kyuhyun

"mwo?" tanya kibum

"ah anny tuan muda" jawab kyuhyun manis

"kau sudah membereskan ruang kerjaku?" tanya kibum

"sudah tuan muda" jawab kyuhyun

"bersih tidak?"

"ck, tentu saja" jawab kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya jengkel, "anda bisa memeriksanya sendiri kalau tidak percaya" sahutnya lagi

"baiklah, hari ini bawakan aku masakan yang kau banggakan kemarin, aku tidak sempat menyicipinya" perintah kibum lagi

"eoh tapi aku harus berbelanja, kemarin persediaan terakhir" ucap kyuhyun

"ini" kibum memberikan kredit cardnya

Kyuhyun memandang benda di tangannya takjub, "boleh beli beberapa coklat dan ice cream?" tanyanya, beli sedikit tidak papa kan, uang kibum kan sangat banyak, begitu pikir kyuhyun

"ck, kau tidak sadar tubuh gembulmu" cibir kibum dingin

Kyuhyun merengut kesal, sekali menyebalkan tetap menyebalkan, itulah kim kibum, "ck, dasar pelit" gumam kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin agar kibum tidak mndengarnya, kalau tidak dia pasti akan mendapat hukuman, membersihkan gudang misalnya.

"aku pergi" pamit kibum

"ne, hati – hati tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sekilas

.

.

"aigo setidaknya dia memberikan sopir untuk mengantarku, ini berat sekali" umpat kyuhyun, kedua tangannya penuh dengan belanjaan bulanan kibum, yeoja manis itu memilih untuk berjalan kaki, karna memang rumah kibum berada di pusat kota dan dekat dengan supermarket, hanya lima belas sampai delapan belas menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Sepanjang jalan kyuhyun terus mengumpati tuan muda tampan namun menyebalkannya itu, kyuhyun bahkan tidak perduli dengan hantu – hantu yang bermunculan di sekelilingnya, rasa kesalnya dengan kim kibum mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Srek Srek

Kyuhyun mendengar suara – suara aneh di belakangnya, yeoja manis itu reflek menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana, jalan ini memang cukup sepi karna kyuhyun memilih memotong jalan agar cepat sampai.

"siapa? Apa ada orang?" tanya kyuhyun, kalau hantu dia tidak terlalu takut karna sudah terbiasa, tapi kalau itu orang jahat tentu sangat bahaya, tapi sepertinya bukan hantu karna kalau hantu kyuhyun bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka. Kyuhyun akhirnya mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha tidak menengok ke belakang, suara – suara itu semakin terdengar, diiringi suara kaki kyuhyun yang semakin cepat karna yeoja manis itu setengah berlari.

 _Eomma_ ..., gumam kyuhyun dalam hati, dia ketakutan sekarang, dan disini tidak ada orang, kyuhyun lalu mengambil smartphonenya dengan susah payah karna kedua tangannya masih memegang belanjaan, mencari kontak 'tuan muda kim', hanya dia yang ada di fikiran kyuhyun lagipula ji hyun masih menghilang sejak kemarin.

"ada apa kyu?" tanya kibum di sebrang sana begitu panggilan itu terhubung

"tuan muda, sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku" jawab kyuhyun cepat dan panik

"mwo?! Kau dimana?" nada bicara kibum terdengar panik

"aku di eummbffff" ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat ada yang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, kyuhyun berusaha berontak, belanjaan dan smartphonenya sudah terjatuh, kyuhyun dapat mendengar samar – samar kibum memanggilnya dari telpon yang masih terhubung, namun semakin lama pandangan kyuhyun semakin mengabur dan akhirnya gelap.

Setelah memastikan kyuhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri sosok yang membekap kyuhyun itu menggendong yeoja manis itu menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir tidak teralu jauh dari sana, setelah memastikan kyuhyun aman di jok belakang, pemuda yang memakai topi itu menjalankan mobilnya semakin menjauh dari sana.

 **TBC**

 **Oke saya ingkar janji, rencananya mau end, ternyata kepanjangan jadi yaaaa mungkin satu chapter lagi, hehehe, maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, padahal sudah di baca ulang tapi masih aja ada hufftttt. Semoga teman – teman menikmati chap ini... dan mungkin selanjutnya The Tieves atau Failed Cupid yang akan update, tergantung mana yang selesai duluan karna masih dalam tahap pengetikan, see you next chap ... thanks for review #hugchingudeul**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Ghost**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Song Ji Hyun (OC)**

 **Kim Heechul (GS/Kibum's Mother)**

 **Park Jung Soo as Cho Jung Soo (Kyuhyun's Mother)**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

 **Summary : 'kyuhyun bisa melihat hantu setelah kecelakaan tragis yang di alaminya empat tahun lalu yang membuatnya koma selama dua tahun, setelah kyuhyun bangun dari komanya, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu, sampai akhirnya suatu hari kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja di penyebrangan jalan, tabrakan yang membuatnya bertemu dengan hantu wanita bernama ji hyun, hantu wanita yang meminta bantuannya agar sang kekasih merelakan kepergiannya, mampukah kyuhyun membantu ji hyun?"**

 **Happy Reading**

kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan kepalanya seperti baru saja dihantam oleh palu besar, pusing sekali. _Apa yang terjadi padaku?,_ batin kyuhyun bingung, kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul membuatnya lupa sesaat.

"ughh!" gumam kyuhyun tidak jelas karna memang mulutnya tertutup oleh lakban hitam, tangannya dan badannya juga terikat, menyatu dengan bangku kayu yang menjadi tempat duduknya.

"ummm ummmm!" panik kyuhyun, dia ingat sekarang, saat dia pulang berbelanja tadi tiba – tiba ada yang membekap mulut dan hidungnya setelah itu gelap, kyuhyun tidak mengingat apapun, apa dia menjadi korban penculikan sekarang? Tapi mengapa? Dia bukan orang kaya yang akan ditebus dengan uang dengan jumlah besar kalau diculik, ahhh atau dia menjadi korban penjualan organ manusia, itu artinya setelah ini seluruh organ pentingnya akan diambil, andwaaeeeee!. Fikiran – fikiran buruk itu mulai memenuhi kepala kyuhyun, membuat yeoja manis itu secara tidak sadar meneteskan air matanya, dia belum mau mati sekarang. Kenapa nasibnya begitu buruk, siapa yang akan menolongnya? Kibum?, ahh bukankah tadi dia sempat bicara dengan kibum di telfon tapi apa kibum tau dia sedang dalam bahaya?.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, dia berada di sebuah ruangan pengap, gelap dan berdebu, hanya ada satu kursi di ruangan itu yaitu kursi yang didudukinya sekarang yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan, tepat di bawah lampu yang bersinar redup, ruangan itu lebih seperti ruangan introgasi yang sering dilihatnya dalam drama, dan hanya ada satu pintu berwarna gelap yang letaknya persis didepannya. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini, begitu pengap, bahkan dia sampai kesulitan bernafas, wajar saja, hanya ada ventilasi udara kecil di bagian atas pintu.

Yeoja manis itu berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan menggoyang – goyangkan tangannya, namun sayang sekali ikatan itu cukup kuat dan menyakitkan, kyuhyun yakin tangannya pasti akan membiru. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pojok, lebih tepatnya ke arah hantu kakek tua yang sepertinya penunggu ruangan ini, ck andai saja hantu itu bisa membatunya disaat seperti ini, sayangnya dia hanya arwah tanpa raga.

Ceklek, badan kyuhyun menegang saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap memasuki ruangan, namja itu berpakaian serba hitan dan juga menggunakan topi hitam yang bagian depannya diturunkan, membuatnya tidak bisa meliat wajah itu.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya namja itu dengan suara datar menyeramkan

Mata kyuhyun melebar saat namja itu melepas topinya, menampilkan wajah yang harus kyuhyun akui cukup tampan walau lebih tampan kibum, sayangnya dia seorang penculik.

"apa kau takut?, kau pasti sangat ketakutan kan?" tanya namja itu lagi sambil tertawa pelan, mentertawakan kyuhyun yang seperti seekor kelinci di kandang singa. Namja itu berjalan mendekat, wajahnya tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun yang menatapnya ketakutan, "kau bahkan tidak terlalu cantik" ucapnya

Srekkk!, namja itu melepas lakban di mulut kyuhyun dengan kasar, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sekitar bibir kyuhyun dan juga rasa perih.

"siapa kau?" tanya kyuhyun langsung

"siapa aku?, kau tidak perlu tau, tapi satu yang harus kau tau, aku sangat membencimu" ucap namja itu penuh penekanan

"apa salahku? Kita bahkan tak saling kenal"

"bukan kau yang salah, tapi takdirmu yang salah, kenapa kau bersama namja sialan itu, mengapa namja sialan itu bisa hidup bahagia bahkan memiliki kekasih, sedangkan jihyunku yang malang harus tertidur sendirian di tempat gelap" ucap namja itu dengan ekspresi sedih

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun bingung, apa namja ini mengenal ji hyun, lalu siapa si namja sialan? Kibumkah?. "lalu apa maumu?" tanya kyuhyun

"mauku? Menyiksamu, menyingkirkanmu, melenyapkanmu" jawab namja itu, sambil meraih sesuatu di saku belakangnya.

"jangan lakukan itu" ucap kyuhyun takut saat melihat pisau kecil yang tampak begitu tajam berada di tangan namja itu, tubuh kyuhyun bahkan bergetar hebat karna ketakutan, rontaan tubuhnya semakin keras, berharap tali yang mengikatnya terlepas dan dia bisa lari dari sana.

"kau punya rambut yang bagus" namja itu meraih rambut kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih saat ujung rambutnya di pangkas dengan pisau, memang tidak terlalu banyak tapi tetap saja, dia membayangkan anggota tubuh yang lainnya lah yang akan bernasip sama dengan rambutnya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kibum aku takut, eonnie, aku membutuhkan ji hyun eonnie,_ batin kyuhyun, matanya masih menatap was – was pada namja itu, melihat apa lagi yang akan dilakukan namja gila itu padanya.

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah si hantu kakek, _kakek tolong bantu aku kek kumohon, tolong temukan hantu bernama ji hyun,_ mohon kyuhyun, berbicara dalam hati pada sang kakek, untuk kali ini kyuhyun bersyukur bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Kyuhyun tampak lega saat melihat hantu kakek itu menghilang, semoga saja dia bisa menemukan ji hyun.

"kau menangis?" namja itu menghapus setetes air mata di pipi kyuhyun, "menangislah yang keras, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu, kau pasti berharap kekasih sialanmu itu dantang menolongmu kan, KAU BERHARAP KIBUM BRENGSEK, PEMBUNUH ITU DATANG PADAMU!" teriak namja itu penuh emosi saat menyebut nama kibum.

"a-aku t-tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucap kyuhyun terbata – bata, "ahk" dan dibalas dengan jambakan kuat di rambutnya

"tidak mengerti?, Kim kibum itu telah membunuh ji hyunku, dia bahkan masih sangat muda, masa depannya masih sangat panjang, tapi kibum bahkan setelah membunuh ji hyunku dia hidup seolah - olah tidak terjadi apapun!" murka namja itu

"t-tidak itu tidak benar" elak kyuhyun, dia tidak terima kibum dituduh seperti itu, "kibum bukan pembunuh, dia bahkan merasa sangat kehilangan ji hyun eonnie" jelas kyuhyun, dia ingat betul bagaimana terpuruknya kibum, bahkan sampai sekarang dia belum bisa merelakan kepergian jihyun.

"DIAM! Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu!" bentak namja itu semakin menarik rambut kyuhyun dengan kasar, "kau harus mati, kau harus tau apa yang dialami ji hyunku, ji hyunku yang malang" lirih namja itu, sudah lama dia mengikuti kibum, namja yang dianggapnya sebagai pembunuh jihyun, dia merasa sangat marah, kibum hidup dengan baik bahkan memiliki kekasih, sedangkan ji hyun, yeoja cantik itu bahkan belum sempat mewujudkan mimpinya.

"kyunnie!" pekik jihyun yang baru saja datang dengan menembus tembok

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, walau dia tidak yakin apa jihyun bisa menolongnya tapi setidaknya walaupun ini hari terakhirnya, ada seseorang yang dikenalnya berada di dekatnya.

"jaerim oppa" kaget jihyun saat melihat namja bepakaian hitam itu

 _Eonnie kau mengenalnya?_ Tanya kyuhyun dalam hati

"dia oppaku" jawab jihyun sambil menghampiri jaerim yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya, "oppa apa yang terjadi, mengapa begini?" tanya jihyun sedih

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau dan pembunuh itu bahagia sedangkan adikku menderita" ucap jaerim lagi, dan jihyun mengerti sekarang, oppanya membenci kibum, menganggap kibum adalah penyebab kematiannya, tapi kenapa kyuhyun yang harus mengalami ini? Kyuhyun tidak tau apapun.

"oppa hentikan ini bukan dirimu, kibum tidak salah apapun, apalagi kyunnie, hentikan!" teriak jihyun sambil berusaha memegang tangan jaerim yang memegang pisau namun tetntu saja arwahnya hanya menembus tubuh jaerim, pisau itu semakin mendekati leher kyuhyun

"ashhh" ringis kyuhyun saat pisau itu mengiris kulit luar leher jenjangnya, dia sudah pasrah

"oppa!" panik jihyun, dia harus melakukan sesuatu, jihyun mengumpulkan kekuatannya, lalu secara cepat menabrakkan dirinya pada kyuhyun.

Mata kyuhyun yang tadinya terpejam terbuka, namun ada yang berbeda, aura yeoja manis itu tidak seperti yang tadi, tentu saja karna arwah jihyun yang kini ada di dalam tubuhnya. "oppa hentikan!" ucap jihyun dengan tubuh kyuhyun

"siapa kau memanggilku oppa?" tanya jaerim menghentikan tangannya yang berada di leher kyuhyun sejenak

"siapa? Beraninya kau bicara begitu, aku baby dollmu!" pekik jihyun, "bukankah aku baby dollmu, aku adikmu yang paling cantik"

"m-mwo?" kaget jaerim, namja tampan itu bahkan melangkah mundur, bagaimana bisa yeoja didepannya itu tau panggilannya untuk jihyun, dan bahkan teriakan yeoja itu, caranya berbicara sama seperti ji hyun, seolah adiknya itulah yang kini sedang bicara padanya. "permainan apa yang kau buat brengsek" jaerim berusaha menyingkirkan perasaannya yang mulai goyah, tidak mungkin yang bicara adiknya, adiknya sudah meninggal.

"oppa, aku sedih melihat oppa sepertinya, oppa namja yang baik hati, oppa bukan pembunuh" lirih ji hyun sedih, "bukankah oppa bilang tidak menyukai aku sedih, karna itu hentikan, kumohon"

"DIAM!" teriak jaerim

"oppa, apa kau tidak menyayangiku lagi?"

"DIAM KUBILANG DIAM, MATI KAU!" jaerim hendak menikamkan pisaunya pada kyuhyun tepat saat pintu dibelakangnya dibuka secara kasar disusul dengan tendangan keras di sisi tubuh bagian kanan jaerim, membuat namja tinggi itu terjatuh di lantai yang kotor, bahkan pisaunya sudah terlempar jauh.

"kyuhyun!" panggil kibum khawatir, terlebih saat melihat noda darah di leher kyuhyun, "brengsek apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" murka kibum, namja tampan itu menghajar jaerim sekuat tenaga, membuat namja tampan itu babak belur sampai nyaris pingsan.

"taun muda, hentikan!" pekik ahjussi kang yang menyusul kibum dibelakang. "tuan muda, kyuhyun"

Pukulan kibum berhenti mendengar nama kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menghampiri kyuhyun yang masih terikat di kursinya, membuka ikatan di tubuh kyuhyun yang masih berisi arwah jihyun, begitu ikatan itu terlepas kibum langsung memeluk kyuhyun, membuat arwah jihyun langsung terlempar dari tubuh kyuhyun. "gwenchana?" tanya kibum sarat akan kekhawatira, yang hanya dibalas kyuhyun dengan anggukan lemah, "syukurlah" kibum memeluk kyuhyun sambi memejamkan matanya, beruntung dia menemukan kyuhyun tepat waktu, kibum memang langsung melacak sinyal terakhir ponsel kyuhyun begitu panggilan yeoja manis itu terputus, lalu dengan rekaman cctv yang ada di sepanjang jalan dia menemukan lokasi kyuhyun disekap.

Jihyun hanya mematung melihat kibum memeluk kyuhyun begitu erat, kekasihnya itu seperti enggan melepaskan kyuhyun sedikitpun, dan rasa cemburu, marah, tidak rela itu kembali hadir, dengan sekuat tenaga jihyun berlari ke arah kyuhyun, kali ini arwahnya tidak masuk ke tubuh kyuhyun, namun mendorong kyuhyun agar terlepas dari kibum, membuat yeoja manis itu terjatuh di atas lantai berdebu.

Brukkk, kibum dan ahjussi kang kaget saat melihat kyuhyun tiba – tiba saja terjatuh, sedangkan kyuhyun menatap jihyun tidak percaya, lagi dia melihat aura hitam di sekeliling arwah jihyun. "eonnie" gumamnya yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri dan jihyun

"k-kyunnie, a-aku" ucap jihyun sambil menatap kedua tangannya sendiri, dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan, "mianhae" gumamnya dan woooosshh arwah jihyun menghilang begitu saja.

"gwenchana?" tanya kibum khawatir

"k-kakiku hanya lemas" jawab kyuhyun seadanya

HUPP, kibum mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun, menggendong yeoja manis itu dengan gaya bridal style, kibum sempat menengok ke arah jaerim, sudah lama dia tidak melihat oppa dari kekasihnya itu, sejak kematian jihyun jaerim menghilang begitu saja, dan tidak disangka mereka bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, jujur saja kibum marah pada jaerim yang telah menyakiti kyuhyun.

"ahjussi kau urus dia" ucap kibum dingin sebelum membawa kyuhyun keluar, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung tua itu.

.

.

"ashhh, pelan – pelan tuan muda" ringis kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu menahan tangan kibum yang sedang membersihkan luka dilehernya dengan kapas beralkohol.

"singkirkan tanganmu, tahan perihnya ini harus diobati, kau boleh memegang tanganku yang satunya" ucap kibum, akhirnya kyuhyun menurut, digenggamnya tangan kibum yang bebas, sesekali meremasnya kuat saat rasa perih itu kembali datang.

"apa ada luka lain?" tanya kibum sambil memperhatikan tubuh kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah

"anniyo" kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan kibum, dan saat itulah kibum melihat warna kebiru – biruan di pergelangan tangan kyuhyun.

Kibum menangkap tangan kyuhyun dan membawanya kepangkuannya, "dia mengikatmu kencang sekali?" tanya kibum

"e-eoh?" kaget kyuhyun, wajahnya memerah melihat kibum memperhatikan tangannya dengan serius dan sesekali mengelusnya pelan, posisi mereka begitu dekat, kyuhyun bahkan bisa mencium aroma segar dari sampo yang dipakai kibum, aigo, jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali, semoga saja kibum tidak dengar, ck ada apa dengan jantungnya?

"aku akan mengompresnya"

"eoh?" ucap kyuhyun tidak mengerti

"aku akan mengompres tanganmu" ulang kibum, "makanya jangan melamun dengarkan kalau orang sedang bicara" ucap kibum datar, ughh sifat menyebalkannya kembali.

"ck ara – ara" kyuhyun melepas tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman kibum, kibum ini memang tidak bisa bersikap manis lama – lama, mungkin dia akan sakit kalau melakukannya, fikir kyuhyun.

"tunggu disini" perintah kibum

"ne, eumm gomawo" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"anny, justru aku yang harus minta maaf, kau mengalami ini karna aku" sesal kibum

"anniyo" elak kyuhyun

"jangan menyangkal, hal buruk ini terjadi padamu karna kau didekatku, sepertinya aku harus diberi julukan satu lagi selain pembunuh, pembawa sial?" tanya kibum dengan senyum miris diwajahnya, dia sempat menemui jaerim di kantor polisi tadi, dan namja itu terus meneriakinya sebagai pembunuh, mau tidak mau hal itu mempengaruhi kibum, karna dialah yang mengendari mobil saat dia dan jihyun kecelakaan.

"BODOH!" teriak kyuhyun lantang, tidak perduli dia mengatai bodoh tuan mudanya sendiri, tapi kibum itu memang bodoh, "apa kau meginginkan kecelakaan itu terjadi? Tidak kan!, apa kau ingin jihyun eonnie pergi? Tidak juga kan!, kau juga hancur saat eonnie pergi, kau bukan pembunuh kibum, ini takdir" ucap kyuhyun, "jangan buat aku menyesal telah membelamu di depan euhh siapa namanya, geu-rim? Jarim?, ahh jaerim" ucap kyuhyun

Kibum hampir tertawa, kyuhyun memang paling tau bagaimana cara menenangkannya, "arraseo" ucap kibum lega

"baiklah, jadi apakah tuan muda jadi mengobati tanganku?" tanya kyuhyun

"ck, arra, dasar maid tidak sopan, kau mengataiku bodoh dan memerintahku seenakmu" gumam kibum sambil melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil air yang akan digunakan untuk mengompres kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung kibum, fikirannya kini tertuju pada jihyun, lebih tepatnya pada kejadian tadi saat jihyun mendorongnya, kyuhyun merasakan ada kebencian disana, hahh kalau saja kyuhyun bisa dia ingin menemui jihyun, tapi dia tidak tau dimana hantu cantik itu.

.

.

Hantu cantik itu berdiri mematung sambil memandang wajah cantik dalam foto yang terpasang di batu nisan, wajah yang sama persis dengannya, yahh hantu cantik bernama jihyun ini saat ini sedang berada di pemakaman, lebih tepatnya tepat di depan tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"kau menyedihkan" ucap jihyun pada dirinya sendiri yang berada dalam foto, makamnya itu sangatlah terawat, begitu bersih, juga ada bunga – bunga segar yang diletakkan di atas makamnya, jihyun tau orangtuanya sering mengunjungi makamnya, begitupun dengan kibum.

Dari kejauhan jihyun melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya datang dengan membawa bunga lili putih ditangannya. "eomma" gumam jihyun, hantu cantik itu meneteskan air mata melihat eommanya tersenyum ke arah fotonya, betapa dia merindukan eommanya ini.

"jihyun-ah bagaimana kabarmu chagy?' tanya sang eomma, "eomma baik – baik saja, appa juga sehat, oppamu, entahlah dia berubah sejak kau pergi, dia terlalu menyayangimu, tapi jangan menghawatirkan apapun, kau juga harus baik disana" ucapnya lagi

"eomma bogoshippo" arwah jihyun memeluk eommanya, walau mungkin eommanya tidak tau kalau putrinya itu ada disana

"eomma, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam jihyun, dia tidak tau harus bicara dengan siapa lagi, dulu eommanya lah tempatnya bercerita, "jihyun mencintai kibum kibum oppa, ingin kibum bahagia tanpa ada rasa bersalah padaku, aku ingin kibum bahagia tanpa harus merasa sedih karna kehilanganku, tapi aku merasa sedih kalau kibum oppa bahagia bukan karnaku" cerita jihyun, "ottohke eomma?" tangis hantu cantik itu akhirnya pecah

.

.

Kyuhyun dibiarkan istirahat oleh kibum, hari ini mungkin sampai beberapa hari kedepan, sampai lukanya benar – benar sembuh dia diliburkan dari tugasnya sebagai maid, kyuhyun tentu menyambut keputusan kibum itu dengan senang, selain dia lelah secara fisik, fikirannya juga tidak bisa teralihkan dari jihyun, dia harus bicara pada hantu cantik itu nanti.

Kyuhyun meraba perban yang membalut luka di lehernya yang terpasang tidak terlalu rapi, mengingat si pemasang perban membuatnya tersenyum tipis, ternyata namja seperfect kibum punya kekurangan juga, salah satunya dalam memasang perban, kyuhyun ingat kibum frustasi sekali saat memasangkan perban di lukanya, dan betapa senangnya kibum saat berhasil memasangkan perban ini dengan benar, tuan mudanya benar – benar lucu.

"ada apa denganku" gumam kyuhyun saat menyadari dirinya senyum – senyum sendiri, "anny ini tidak boleh kyuhyun" gumam kyuhyun, yeoja manis ini tau dia mulai merasa tertarik pada kibum, bagaimana tidak, kibum selalu menjadi orang pertama yang datang saat kyuhyun membutuhkannya, namun dia harus menghentikannya sebelum rasa tertarik itu semakin besar. Dia tidak boleh menyukai kibum.

"kyunnie" tiba – tiba suara jihyun memecahkan lamunan kyuhyun

"eonnie kau dari mana saja? Kenapa eonnie pergi begitu saja?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir

"kyunnie aku ingin minta maaf padamu, tadi aku mendorongmu" sesal jihyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"eoh?, gwenchana, tapi kenapa eonnie mendorongku, apa eonnie marah padaku?" tanya kyuhyun, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak marah dia justru khawatir pada jihyun.

"mianhe, aku juga tidak menyangka akan melakukannya, tapi dorongan itu begitu kuat, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya, tiba – tiba saja eonnie merasa marah dan kecewa" jujur jihyun

"waeyo?"

"kau dan kibum oppa, melihat kalian bersama, melihat oppa sangat menghawatirkanmu membuatku marah, oppa senang bersamamu, dia tidak pernah seperti itu bersamaku saat aku masih hidup dulu, kalian bahkan pergi ke taman bermain bersama sedangkan aku belum pernah sekalipun kesana dengannya, bermain di game center, mungkin aku hanya merasa iri, karna aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bisa melakukan hal – hal menyenangkan itu bersama kibum" jujur jihyun

"eonnie" ucap kyuhyun, dia merasa bersalah sekalugus kasihan pada jihyun, dia tidak memikirkan perasaan jihyun, dia tidak tau kedekatannya dengan kibum menyakiti yeoja itu, "apa aku menyakiti eonnie?" tanya kyuhyun

"anny kyu ini benar – benar bukan salahmu, aku saja yang terlalu sensitif dan egois" elak jihyun

"apa yang bisa kulakukan agar eonnie merasa lebih baik?" tanya kyuhyun

"apa kau benar – benar akan melakukan apapun?" tanya jihyun, kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, kalau dia bisa dia akan membantu apapun itu.

"kyu aku sangat ingin bicara langsung dengan kibum oppa, bisakah, bisakah aku meminjam tubuhmu?" tanya jihyun sungguh – sunggu

"meminjam tubuhku?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, aku bisa memasuki tubuhmu, aku hanya ingin, setidaknya sebelum aku benar – benar pergi aku ingin bicara secara langsung dengan kibum" pinta jihyun, hantu cantik ini sadar waktunya tidak lama lagi, rohnya sering menghilang, bukankah itu artinya kibum sudah mulai merelakannya.

"apa dengan begitu akan membuat eonnie bahagia?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, sebentar saja, eonnie memohon padamu, eonnie hanya ingin bicara dengan kibum" mohon jihyun

"eonnie tidak perlu memohon, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati"

"kau memang baik kyunnie, tapi bagaimana dengan kibum, bagaimana cara memberitahunya?" tanya jihyun

"eonnie tenang saja aku yang akan mengatakannya" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan

"gomawo kyu, gomawo" ucap jihyun tulus, dia sangat beruntung bertemu manusia sebaik kyuhyun.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan kerja kibum, namja tampan itu tampak sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas – berkas perusahaan. "ada yang kau butuhkan kyu?" tanya kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas – kertas yang tergeletak didepannya.

"tuan muda aku ingin bicara" ucap kyuhyun hati – hati

"bicaralah"

"tuan muda, jihyun eonnie ingin bicara padamu" ucap kyuhyun

Tangan kibum yang sedang menandatangani beberapa berkas langsung terhenti, namja tampan itu mendongak, menatap kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya, "apa maksudmu kyu?" tanya kibum

"ada yang ingin disampaikan eonnie padamu" ulang kyuhyun

"apa, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya kibum penasaran

"tuan muda bisa bertanya langsung pada eonnie" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa kyu, jihyun sudah ..."

"meninggal, aku tau" potong kyuhyun

"lalu apa maksudmu aku bisa bertanya langsung dengan jihyun?" tanya kibum bingung, tentu kalau bisa dia ingin bicara dan bertemu langsung dengan kekasihnya itu.

"aku bisa membantu kalian, jihyun eonnie akan meminjam tubuhku untuk bertemu denganmu" ucap kyuhyun, yang membuat namja tampan di depannya cukup terkejut.

"maksudmu?"

"ya, jihyun eonnie akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku" jelas kyuhyun

"apa itu mungkin, maksudku apa kau akan baik – baik saja?" tanya kibum khawatir

"kau jangan menghawatirkanku tuan muda, aku akan baik – baik saja, lagipula ini hanya sebentar" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya kibum hanya mengangguk, tentu dia sangat ingin bicara secara langsung dengan jihyun, sangat banyak yang ingin disampaikan pada kekasihmu itu, terutama permintaan maaf.

.

.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya kibum pada kyuhyun yang duduk bersebrangan di depannya, kyuhyun memintanya untuk duduk tidak terlalu dekat, roh jihyun akan kesulitan masuk ke dalam tubuh kyuhyun kalau kibum terlalu dekat.

"tuan muda tidak perlu melakukan apapun" jawab kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu lalu menoleh ke arah jihyun yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya, kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas menandakan bahwa dia sudah siap, kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, dadanya terasa sesak saat roh jihyun mulai memasuki tubuhnya dan selanjutnya gelap, kesadaran kyuhyun sepenuhnya menghilang.

"kyu?" panggil kibum sambil memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk sambil memejamkan matanya, sampai akhirnya mata bulat itu terbuka, namun ada yang berbeda disana, aura kyuhyun berbeda dengan biasanya.

"oppa" panggil jihyun menggunakan tubuh kyuhyun

Jantung kibum berdebar keras, panggilan itu, nada suara itu, intonasi itu sama persi seperti panggilan jihyun, apa jihyun sudah berhasil masuk ke tubuh kyuhyun?. "j-jihyun-ah?" tanya kibum ragu, perasaannya campur aduk, takut, sedih, merasa bersalah, semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

"ne, oppa ini aku, jihyunmu" jawab jihyun sambil tersenyum, senyum tipis khas seorang song jihyun

"jihyun-ah, jihyun-ah" panggil kibum berulang – ulang, "jihyun-ah mianhae" ucap kibum penuh penyesalan, akhirnya kata itu lah yang keluar dari bibir kibum. "mianhae, aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini" sesal kibum, air mata sudah mengalir dari mata hitam namja tampan itu sebagai reaksi dari rasa bersalah juga sesak di dadanya.

"anniya, jangan dengarkan jaerim oppa, oppa bukan pembunuh, oppa adalah namja yang kucintai bahkan sampai saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak marah" elak jihyun, kalau bisa dia ingin memeluk kibum untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu, tapi tidak, dia tidak bisa.

"oppa dengarlah, aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi kekasih oppa, oppa adalah namja terbaik yang pernah kukenal" jihyun ikut menangis melihat kibum begitu merasa bersalah, "aku bahagia menjadi kekasihmu" ucapnya tulus

"aku sangat merindukanmu jihyun-ah" ucap kibum

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu oppa, bisakah oppa mengabulkan permintaanku, mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya" pinta jihyun "aku ingin kita berkencan, sehrari saja, aku ingin bersama oppa, aku ingi bermain di taman hiburan, jalan – jalan di taman, hal – hal yang biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan" pinta jihyun sungguh – sungguh.

"jihyun-ah" ucap kibum sedih, dia juga ingin melakukannya, tapi bagaimana, dunia mereka sudah berbeda

"aku mohon kabulkan permohonanku oppa" pinta jihyun sebelum mata coklat milik kyuhyun itu kembali terpejam.

"jihyun-ah" Kibum reflek berlari ke arah kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh gadis manis itu terkulai lemas, "jihyun-ah" panggilnya

"tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada lemah, tenaganya seolah terkuras habis, yeoja manis itu merasa sedih saat melihat wajah sembab tuan mudanya, dia memang tidak tau apa saja yang jihyun dan kibum bicarakan tapi dia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah kibum, "tuan muda menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis" ucap kyuhyun

Tangis kibum langsung pecah, sekali lagi dia menangis keras, kali ini sambil memeluk tubuh kyuhyun, yang dibalas kyuhyun dengan tepukan pelan di punggung tuan mudanya itu.

.

.

"kau yakin baik – baik saja?" tanya kibum entah sudah keberapa kalinya

"gwenchanayo" jawab kyuhyun malas, "sudah kukatakan itu sudah biasa tuan muda, aku akan baik – baik saja setelah beristirahat" ucap kyuhyun

"apa selalu seperti ini saat ada arwah yang memasuki tubuhmu?" tanya kibum

"ne, saat ada arwah yang masuk ke tubuhku arwah itu ikut menyerap energiku karna itu aku merasa lemas" jelas kyuhyun

"apa tidak berpengaruh pada tubuhmu?" tanya kibum lagi,dia begitu khawatir pada kyuhyun

"tidak papa asalkan tidak lebih dari dua belas jam"

"memang apa yang terjadi kalau lebih dari dua belas jam?" tanya kibum

"seorang cenayang pernah mengatakan padaku, aku tidak boleh membiarkan arwah menguasai tubuhku lebih dari dua belas jam atau aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuhku, sama artinya dengan mati" jelas kyuhyun

"lalu kenapa kau biarkan jihyun memasuki tubuhmu?"

"karna aku percaya pada eonnie" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"kyu ada yang ingin kukatakan" ucap kibum hati – hati

"katakan saja" jawab kyuhyun dan kibum mulai menceritakan apa yang diinginkan jihyun dan itu artinya jihyun ingin meminjam tubuh kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"bagaimana?" tanya kibum setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya

"tentu saja aku bersedia tuan muda" ucap kyuhyun semangat, "aku senang bisa membatu tuan muda dan jihyun eonnie, dan bukankah dua hari lagi ulang tahun jihyun eonnie, bagaimana kalau hari itu saja" usul kyuhyun

"kau tau ulangtahunnya?" tanya kibum tidak percaya

"asal tuan muda tau saja, aku dan jihyun eonnie sudah berteman dekat" ucap kyuhyun bangga

"entah bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih padamu kyu" ucap kibum sungguh – sungguh

"cukup dengan bahagiakan jihyun eonnie" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, walau dia merasa sedikit sesak dihatinya, sekuat apapun dia menyangkal dia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya pada kibum.

.

.

Hari itu akhirnya tiba, ulang tahun jihyun sekaligus hari dimana sekali lagi jihyun akan meminjam tubuh kyuhyun, sejak pagi kibum sudah berada di depan kamar kyuhyun. "ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya kibum

"tidak ada, tunggulah disini" ucap kyuhyun jengkel, "jangan coba – coba masuk kamarku" ancam kyuhyun, ck padahalkan kalau difikir – fikir itu rumah kibum.

"baiklah" pasrah kibum, "nanti kita akan bertemu lagi kyu" ucap kibum

"tentu tuan muda" jawab kyuhyun sambi tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Didalam kamar kyuhyun dan jihyun mulai berpandangan, "apa kau sudah siap kyunnie?" tanya jihyun

"ne, selamat bersenang – senang eonnie" ucap kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Jihyun mulai memasuki tubuh kyuhyun, hantu cantik itu lalu membuka matanya setelah berhasil menguasai tubuh kyuhyun, jihyun melangkah menuju cermin, menatap wajah cantik kyuhyun yang terpantul di cermin, hari ini dia ingin menjadi song jihyun, jihyun mulai menata penampilannya.

Kibum berdiri gusar di depan pintu, dan saat pintu di depannya terbuka kibum hanya bisa mematung, wajah di depannya memang masih wajah kyuhyun, namun tatanan rambut, cara berpakaian bahkan gerakan tubuhnya persis seperti song jihyun.

"oppa jangan melamun, apa aku cantik?" tanya jihyun, persis seperti dulu saat mereka akan pergi bersama

"kau selalu cantik, dan selamat ulang tahun song jihyun" jawab kibum, namja tampan itu tersenyum, hari ini saja dia ingin menganggap jihyunnya masih hidup.

Keduanya mulai berjalan, kibum memilih mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, karna dia tidak akan bebas memanggil jihyun kalau ada ahjussi kang, mereka mengobrol, bercanda, persis seperti dulu, walau tentu ada yang tidak sama, kibum tidak bisa memegang tangan jihyun, ataupun memeluk yeoja cantik itu kalau tidak ingin kencan mereka hari ini gagal.

Seperti janjinya kibum membawa jihyun ke taman bermain, tempat dia dan kyuhyun pernah kesini, ahh dia jadi mengingat maidnya yang tidak sopan itu. Lamunan kibum terhenti saat mendengar jihyun meneriakkan namanya, yaeoja cantik itu ingin membeli permen kapas, bukankah mereka tampak bahagia, tampak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

"arghh aku kalah lagi" gerutu jihyun saat kembali kalah dari kibum saat memainkan permainan melemparkan bola ke arah tumpukan kaleng

"berusahalah lebih keras lagi, kyuhyun bahkan berhasil mendapatkan boneka dari permainan ini" ucap kibum tanpa sadar, membuat yeoja disampingnya terdiam sesaat.

 _Apa kyuhyun selalu berada di fikiranmu oppa?_ Batin jihyun..

.

.

Setelah puas bermain di lotte world jihyun dan kibum pergi ke namsan tower, mencari gembok cinta yang mereka pasang hampir lima tahun yang lalu, sayangnya mereka tidak menemukannya, tentu saja sudah banyak gembok lain yang menutupi gembok yang mereka pasang.

"jangan cemberut terus" ucap kibum

"aku kesal" gerutu jihyun

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita jalan – jalan lagi" ucap kibum mengalihkan perhatian jihyun, jihyunnya masihlah seperti dulu kalau kesal, susah sekali dibujuk, tidak ada yang berubah dari kekasihnya itu.

"kita kemana lagi?" tanya jihyun semangat

"sudah sore, bagaimana kalau sungai han?" usul kibum

"deal!" sahut jihyun, hantu cantik itu hendak merangkul lengan kibum namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh lengan kibum dia ingat, dirinya tidak seperti dulu yang bisa menyentuh kibum seenaknya, bagaimanapun dunia mereka sekarang berbeda, akhirnya jihyun menurunkan tangannya.

"apa oppa ingat apa yang sering kita bicarakan disini dulu?" tannya jihyun sambil memandangi sungai han

"ne masa depan kita, kau ingin punya rumah di tepi pantai, menikah di roma, punya dua anak, satu laki – laki dan satu perempuan lalu ingin membuka toko boneka terbesar di dunia" jawab kibum, dia masih mengingatnya dulu dia selalu menganggap impian kekasihnya itu sangat konyol, membuka toko boneka apa tidak ada yang lain?

"oppa masih mengingatnya?" takjub jihyun, "dan aku sangat ingin mewujudkannya bersama oppa, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah tidak mungkin" lirih jihyun

"jihyun-ah" panggil kibum

"oppa akan bahagia kan, aku juga akan bahagia?" tanya jihyun

"kita akan bahagia" jawab kibum, "kau selalu menjadi cintaku" ucapnya

"terima kasih oppa, aku juga mencintaimu" ucap jihyun

.

.

Keduanya sudah kembali kerumah saat menjelang malam, keduanya sama – sama diam, seolah tidak rela mereka akan segera berpisah. Kibum mengantar jihyun sampai ke kamar kyuhyun, "apakah ini akhirnya?" tanya kibum

"sepertinya" jawab jihyun dengan raut sedih

"aku mencintaimu jihyun selamanya, aku akan bahagia begitu juga dirimu, ini salahku tidak merelakan kepergianmu selama ini, membuatmu begitu tersiksa sampai kau tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang, mulai sekarang aku akan me..."

"tidak oppa, hentikan!" potong jihyun cepat, yeoja cantik ini tidak tahan lgi, dia ingin bersama kibum, dia begitu mencintai kibum, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kibum, awalnya dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kibum tapi setelah merasakannya, dia jadi tidak ingin pergi. "aku ingin bersamamu oppa, biarkan aku bersamamu" mohon jihyun

"maksudmu?" tanya kibum bingung

"sebentar lagi oppa, sebentar lagi, hanya tunggu sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan bisa kembali bersama" ucap jihyun sambil menatap mata kibum

"jihyun-ah" lirih kibum, dia mengingat sesuatu, namja tampan itu melirik jam dinding besar yang menempel di dalam kamar kyuhyun, hampir dua belas jam berlalu sejak jihyun meminjam tubuh kyuhyun, tunggu apa jihyun berniat untuk tidak keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun?, apa jihyun mendengar obrolannya dengan kyuhyun saat itu.

"aku ingin bersamamu oppa, kumohon biarkan aku" jihyun menangis keras, hatinya dilema, dia hanya ingin bahagia, biarkan dia egois saat ini, dia tidak ingin kibum bersama yang lain. "kita akan mewujudkan mimpi kita oppa, menikah, memiliki anak kita akan bahagia, bukankah oppa mencintaiku, bukankah oppa menginginkanku?" tanya jihyun

"jihyun-ah" kibum memang mencintai jihyun, dia ingin jihyun kembali tapi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun, haruskah dia mengorbankan yeoja baik itu, kibum mulai dilema, dia mengingat semua momentnya bersama kyuhyun, jahilnya yeoja manis itu, sifat tidak sopannya, tawanya yang sangat cantik, apa kibum bisa tidak melihatnya lagi?. Tidak!, kibum tidak sanggup, dia menyadarinya sekarang, rasa itu sudah tumbuh seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, dia tidak bisa kehilangan kyuhyun.

"jihyun-ah, bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?" tanya kibum

"apa oppa mencintainya?" tanya jihyun dengan linangan air mata di pipinya

"aku" bingung kibum, dia memang sudah begitu bergantung pada kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang sangat perhatian dengan kesehatannya, kyuhyun yang selalu memeluknya saat dia butuh, kyuhyun yeoja kuat yang bahkan bisa membuat eommanya tak berkutik, dan yang lebih penting apa kibum bisa tanpa yeoja itu disisinya, sekali lagi jawabannya adalah tidak.

Waktunya semakin sedikit, jarum jam di dinding itu terus berputar seakan menjadi vonis mati bagi kyuhyun, tapi kibum juga mencintai jihyun, cinta pertamanya, tapi ini adalah takdir tuhan, dunia mereka sudah berbeda, song jihyun sudah pergi empat tahun yang lalu.

"jihyun-ah kyuhyun mempercayaimu, dia menganggapmu seperti eonnienya sendiri, ini bukan dirimu jihyun-ah" ucap kibum sedih, dia tidak ingin jihyun menjadi penjahat.

Jihyun terdiam, dia juga menyayangi kyuhyun tapi dia lebih mencintai kibum, jihyun melangkah mundur saat kibum berjalan mendekat, sedikit lagi beberapa detik lagi.

Kibum semakin panik, dia harus membuat jihyun keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun, atau jihyun akan menyesal, dia bukanlah yeoja jahat, kibum harus melakukan sesuatu. Ahh benar, dia harus menyentuh kyuhyun.

"mianhae jihyun-ah" lirih kibum seiring dengan setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya, namja tampan itu menarik tubuh kyuhyun, menangkup pipi gemuk itu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir kyuhyun, melumat bibir semerah ceri itu perlahan, saat itulah arwah jihyun keluar dari tubuh kyuhyun, tepat sedetik sebelum jarum panjang jam dinding tepat di angka dua belas.

Jihyun menatap kibum yang masih mencium kyuhyun dengan raut sedih, dia tau apa pilihan kibum, kibum memilih kyuhyun daripada dirinya.

Kibum memeluk tubuh kyuhyun yang lemas setelah melepas ciumannya, namja tampan itu menatap sekeliling, dia yakin jihyun masih disini, "mianhae jihyun-ah, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, aku merelakanmu song jihyun" kata – kata itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir kibum.

Tubuh jihyun serasa melayang, hantu cantik itu menatap bayangan tangannya yang mulai menghilang, dimulai dari jari – jari dan terus menjalar ke atas, "aku mengerti, sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk kyuhyun, dan aku mencintaimu, semoga kalian bahagia" ucap jihyun sebelum roh yeoja cantik itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kibum menangis sambil memeluk kyuhyun, sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan kata maaf, namja tampan itu lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada yeoja manis yang masih berada di pelukannya. Mengelus pipi kyuhyun pelan, matanya melebar saat merasakan suhu tubuh kyuhyun begitu dingin, dan keadaan yeoja manis itu begitu aneh, wajahnya begitu pucat, dan seolah – oleh tidak bernafas.

"kyuhyun-ah, andwae!" racau kibum, apa dia terlambat

Kibum mengecek nadi kyuhyun, merasakan denyutan lemah nadi kyuhyun, "kyuhyun-ah kumohon bertahanlah" ucap kibum lalu menggendong kyuhyun ala bridal, dia harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, dia tidak sanggup merasakan kehilangan lagi.

.

.

 _Gelap, gelap, semuanya gelap, apa aku sudah mati? Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara eomma dan hae oppa,_ batin kyuhyun, perlahan yeoja manis itu membuka matanya, dahinya mengernyit saat retinanya menangkap cahanya menyilaukan dari lampu yang berada di atasnya.

"eomma kyu sadar" kali ini suara donghae oppanya terdengar

"kyunnie, chagy, ini eomma, kau mendengar eomma?" tanya leeteuk

 _Eomma kenapa suara eomma begitu serak, apa eomma habis menangis, siapa yang membuat eomma menangis,_ kyuhyun ingin bicara tapi karna dia masih lemas dia hanya bisa bicara dalam hati.

"syukurlah, syukurlah kau sadar nak" tangis leeteuk pecah, dia fikir dia kan kehilangan putrinya, dia begitu panik saat pemuda bernama kibum itu menghubunginya dan memberitahu kyuhyun dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit, tanpa fikir panjang dia menelpon donghae untuk pulang dan segera menyusul ke seoul, leeteuk begitu menyesal nenyia – nyiakan putrinya selama ini, harusnya dia menguatkan kyuhyun karna 'kelebihannya' bukan justru menghindarinya.

"eo-eomma" ucap kyuhyun lemah

"eomma akan memanggil dokter sayang" ucap leeteuk

"hae saja eomma" potong donghae, namja tampan itu langsung keluar untuk memanggil dokter

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kibum yang tidur di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, leeteuk megikuti arah pandangan putrinya, "dia baru tidur setengah jam yang lalu, dua hari ini dia sama sekali tidak tidur, dia sangat menghawatirkanmu" ucap leeteuk

"dua hari?" ucap kyuhyun dengan suara pelan

""ne kau tidur selama dua hari sayang, jangan lakukan itu lagi ne, eomma bisa mati tanpamu, hanya dirimu dan donghae yang eomma punya sekarang, maafkan eomma karna selama ini mengabaikanmu" sesal leeteuk

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, eommanya sama sekali tidak bersalah, "ti-dak ada yang perlu di-salah-kan eomma" ucap kyuhyun sudah payah

Leeteuk mengecup kening putrinya, putrinya memang berhati malaikat, "terimakasih sayang" ucapnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali tertidur setelah dokter memeriksanya, dan saat kyuhyun bangun yeoja manis itu menemukan tuan mudanya, kim kibum, duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. "tuan muda" panggil kyuhyun

"kyu, kau sudah bangun?" tanya kibum lembut, "eommamu bilang kau sempat sadar tadi" kibum mengelus rambut panjang kyuhyun penuh sayang.

"jihyun eonnie?" tanya kyuhyun

"jihyun sudah tenang kyuhyun, jangan banyak fikiran, kau masih lemah"

"kenapa kau melakukannya tuan muda?" tanya kyuhyun, "kau bisa bersama dengan jihyun eonnie kalau kau tidak menghentikannya?" tanya kyuhyun lirih

"kau benar, aki bisa bersama jihyun kalau aku melakukannya, tapi aku akan hidup dalam penyesalan, aku tidak bisa kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa tanpamu, aku baru menyadarinya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu kyuhyun" ungkap kibum tulus

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"ck, kau bodoh ya, apa tuli" ucap kibum kesal, dia sudah menekan gengsinya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada kyuhyun tapi yeoja manis itu hanya menanggapinya seperti itu, apa dia salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka selama ini. "kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan padaku yasudah" ucap kibum dengan nada datar

"aigo tuan muda, begitu saja sudah merajuk, aku kan belum mengatakan apapun" ucap kyuhyun jengkel, kibum tidak berubah, masih menyebalkan, tapi hati kyuhyun sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan cinta kibum, dia tidak percaya perasaannya terbalaskan.

"aku juga mencintamu tuan muda" ungkap kyuhyun

"benarkah?" tanya kibum

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum, dan mata kyuhyun langsung terpejam saat tiba – tiba saja kibum sudah mencium bibirnya, astaga kibum ini tidak sabaran sekali, argghh padahal dia belum gosok gigi selama dua hari, ahhh biarlah cukup nikmati saja, kyuhyun mulai membalas lumatan bibir kibum.

Diluar, leeteuk dan juga donghae hanya bisa menatap kedua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu, "sudah kuduga mereka pacaran" ucap leeteuk

"aigo, namja itu mesum eomma, mereka berciuman lama sekali, bisa – bisa nafas kyu sesak lagi" ucap donghae khawatir

"ck sudahlah, ciuman tidak akan membuat orang sakit, kajja kita pergi saja jangan mengganggu mereka" leeteuk menarik putranya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada kyuhyun, ada kibum yang akan menjaganya.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik melangkah santai di sebuah gedung perkantoran, sesekali yeoja cantik itu tersenyum pada para pegawai yang menyapanya, para pegawai memang sudah sangat mengenalnya, secara dia sering datang sekedar untuk menemui seseorang ataupun mengantarkan makan siang.

"direktur ada?" tanya yeoja itu pada sekretaris

"ada, silahkan masuk nona" jawab sekretaris itu ramah

"terimakasih, hana-ssi" sahut yeoja itu sebelum membuka pintu ruangan direktur, bibirnya mengerucut sebal saat menemukan namja yang dicarinya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berkas – berkas dimejanya tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

"sepertinya kertas – kertas itu lebih menarik dari aku" ucap yeoja itu sarkastik

"kyunnie!" kibum, namja yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan berkasnya langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. "hey honey" sapanya, ohh betapa dia merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu, kau selalu sibuk dengan eomma" rajuk kibum

Kyuhyun memandang kibum tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa kim kibum si datar dan dingin itu merajuk, aigo kim kibum sudah banyak berubah. "kami sibuk juga karna mempersiapkan pernikahan kita" ucap kyuhyun, yahh kibum dan kyuhyun akan segera menikah, setelah berhubungan selama dua tahun, hubungan mereka sangat lancar, tidak ada halangan berarti, kedua orangtua mereka sangat menyetujui hubungan mereka, terutama heechul, eomma kibum itu bahkan sangat menyukai kyuhyun, walau dia sudah tau dulu kyuhyun berpura – pura menjadi kekasih kibum, heechul bahkan sering memonopoli kyuhyun, yang membuat putranya itu menjadi kesal karna tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang kekasih. Hubungan leeteuk dan heechul juga sangat dekat, seperti yang kyuhyun katakan dulu, heechul menjadi ketagihan datang ke kedai kecil eommanya setelah mencicipi masakan disana.

HUP, "aigo" pekik kyuhyun saat tiba – tiba kibum mengangkatnya dan menudukkannya di meja kerja kibum. "kau membuatku kaget bum" kyuhyun memukul dada kibum pelan

"biarkan aku melepas rinduku padamu dulu, aigo sepertinya kau semakin cantik nyonya kim" goda kibum

"aku belum merubah margaku" ucap kyuhyun

"tidak masalah, sebentar lagi aku akan merubahnya" ucap kibum cuek, "jadi biarkan aku menciummu" kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik kyuhyun.

"tunggu" kyuhyun menahan bibir kibum dengan tangannya

"wae?" tanya kibum kesal karna kesenangannya terganggu.

"aku malu" ucap kyuhyun

"pada siapa? Disini tidak ada orang" ucap kibum

"disana" kyuhyun menunjuk pojok ruangan, "ada ahjussi penunggu ruanganmu disana" jelas kyuhyun, walau dia hantu tetap saja kyuhyun malu.

"ahh masa bodoh" cuek kibum dan langsung meraup bibir menggoda di depannya itu, menyesap bibir manis dan lembut milik kyuhyun, ahh betapa dia mencintai yeoja di pelukannya ini. Takdir memang sebuah misteri, mempertemukan orang – orang yang tidak saling mengenal dengan berbagai macam cara, walau ada rasa sakit dalam setiap prosesnya, tapi itulah kehidupan, tidak ada hidup yang selalu bahagia, dan kibum bersyukur dia bisa melewati rasa sakit itu dan akhirnya mendapatkan kyuhyun, dia akan menjaga kyuhyun sepenuh hatinya, dan biarlah ada satu rahasia yang tetap dijaga kibum sampai saat ini dari kyuhyun, rahasia kecil tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa kyuhyun yang melibatkannya, bukan dia ingin berbohong, tapi mungkin mereka akan lebih bahagia kalau kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

 **END**

 **Yeyyyyy akhirnya ni ff selesai juga, kali ini tapat janji, walau jadinya panjanggggggg banget kaya kereta batubara hehehe, semoga puas sama endingnya end sorry for typo, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal #pai – pai #hug.**


End file.
